Why Me?
by Summer M
Summary: Why Me' is about an impulsive teenage girl that somehow gets sucked into the Zelda World. The Legend of Ocarina of Time to be more exact. Rude, outspoken, and hotheaded, Megan tries everything to get back.
1. Stupid TV! Stupid games!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be making it happen!**

**Author's notes: Sorry that I took so long in rewriting the story.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter One**

"**Stupid TVs! Stupid games!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

The lone Sheikah stood at the foot of the altar, waiting. With his arms crossed against his chest, he calmly leaned his weight onto his right leg, pausing every few minutes when the outside wind would pick up or simmer down.

He heard the wind whisper to him as it blew through the cracks and openings throughout the ruins. It would wail and whine toward him, as if asking if he knew something it didn't.

He could sense the dying trees outside, swaying in the wind as if to moan their pain and yearn for their salvation from this agony. Not far from him, the wind blew through a pile of dead leaves that had settled into the corners of the room, breaking the silence with their dry rustling.

Isolated in the large temple that held the fabled warrior of time. The Sheikah knew the reward for his patience would not be long. He knew what was coming if he held fast.

Their saviour was soon to awaken.

_This warrior was worshipped through legend for centuries upon centuries, protected by the Royal Family until the last King fell those seven years ago by Ganondorf's hands._

_Now, the legend has been almost forgotten, barely living among the whispers of travellers and townspeople._

"It's nothing but an old wive's tale now._" They would say, "_Something for women to tell to their young to get them through the night and the dark times._"_

_The dark times, as in Ganondorf's rule over them for seven long years. Since his control over them, the lands had become dry and barren; unliveable. The animals became poor in giving, and the hopes of the townspeople were dying with each passing day._

_But one whisper among the lands they held deep in their heart, one they knew that had to be true..._

_...that whenever the world fell into darkness, a warrior would be born._

_The Hero of Time._

And now, as the Sheikah stood waiting, his red eyes darting to any sign that signalled the arrival of the warrior.

Because he knew, today, as predicted by his people...

...would be the day, the warrior would awaken.

Proudly, the Sheikah stood taller, his arms thrown back, his chest uplifting with pride. And slowly, he said, "Now, the Hero shall ... RISE!"

...and the reply was ... not what he expected...

"_...tomorrow..."_ Came a tired voice.

Taken back by surprise, the Sheikah narrowed his red eyes in anger, "_I said_! The Hero of Time shall _RISE_!" He felt his fist also tighten with anger.

And again, the mumbled reply was, "_And I said,_ tomorrow..."

The Sheikah stomped his foot like a child, "_THE HERO OF TIME HAS TO RISE TODAY!_"

The Hero of Time covered himself with his blanket, squeezing his eyes shut, "But it's too early ... tomorrow..." Was the tired reply.

"It _is_ tomorrow! It's morning!"

"Then..." A long yawn was heard from beneath the blankets, "...noon..."

Grabbing the blanket away but failing when the Hero proved to be too strong, the Sheikah fell to his behind, whining, "You said you would! You said, you said! You said you'd wake up earlier to play!" And if by magic, the image was gone and where once the proud sheikah was sitting became a little boy of six.

All was nothing but a game created by a young child.

The Hero lifted up his head, proving to be a female with a bushy set of black hair with red ends. "I didn't mean this early! And besides, it's Friday, I have school." Squinting her eyes because of the blinding sunlight in her room, she slowly eyed the clock. "Crap, I'm going to be late for class so_ get your butt out_!" The so-called hero jumped out of bed and pushed the young kid out of her room, slamming the door.

The boy simply stood there, still make-believing that he was a real sheikah. Pretending that his eyes were red and not brown, he gazed at the door then whispered slowly.

"The Hero has awaken..."

**o-o-o-o-o**

And in another place, another time, the true Hero of Time awoke.

A tall built body emerged from the blue light that was thinning out. Clothed in green with an small fairy floating around the green hat, the strong figure shook his head, tossing his blond bangs out of his eyes.

Taking a few confused steps then gaining confidence, the Hero stopped to examine himself. Letting out a small chuckle at his own appearance, he took out his Master sword and studied it with a childlike fascination.

Soon, the small fairy flew in front of him and without saying a word, the Hero nodded and began walking towards the temple's entrance.

But a soft voice spoke up, startling the Hero. A shy voice that sound like it was never used before. Rasp yet delicately, it whispered gently to him,

"_I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..._"

**o-o-o-o-o**

The other so-called Hero rushed around her room, looking for whatever clothes she can. As she rushed past her TV, she turned it on, listening to the news. Hoping for the weather to be clear and the traffic okay, she did not want to be late for school today, she had enough tardy slips already. One more and she knew her mom was going to get a call at work which was not what she needed.

Tugging on a pair of jeans and jumping around the room to pull them up, she finally buttoned them and found a t-shirt. Jabbing it over her head ungracefully, she grabbed a brush and tried to get rid of her morning hair. Finally getting it to look decent enough, she looked around for her stuff.

Dropping the brush and cursing out loud when she couldn't locate her school bag, she began throwing her blankets on the bed so her mom would not get mad later. Finding a pair of socks at the foot of her bed, she hopped around to keep balance when she tried to slide them on.

Hearing the news in the background, Megan found out it was going to be another hot day with mild traffic. '_Great, I'm not going to be late!'_ Turning off the television and accidentally stepping on something uncomfortable, she looked down. '_Crap_.' Her brother already set up the game system to play a few games with her. But she knew she promised him Saturday and not today. Growling, she pushed the controller to the side with her foot.

Breathing easier now, she found her school bag under a clothes pile. Looking in it to see if all her school supplies and bus pass was in there, she took off downstairs. Rushing toward the kitchen to find out that her mom and brother already left, she let out a groan when her brother ate her toast yet again.

Opening the fridge door, she pulled out a cold apple and an banana before slamming it in a rush when she eyed the stove clock.

_7:45 a.m._

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She muttered while jabbing her fruits into her bag before jogging back toward the stairs were her shoes were. Slipping her feet in, she cursed once again when her right one felt uncomfortable. Falling to her butt, she pulled off her right shoe to find a cat toy.

"Gaah!" She threw it in anger, watching it bounce down the hall before pulling her shoe back on. Grabbing a light sports jacket from the closet then her bag, she opened the door and took off toward the bus stop.

Only to remember that her math textbook was currently sitting in the dining room from yesterday's study session with some friends.

'_Or more like snacking and pretending to look at the books._'

Feeling like screaming her lungs out, Megan twirled around to run back into her house. Kicking off her shoes and rushing toward the dining room, she stopped short when she heard the TV on upstairs.

'_What the...?_'

Slowly taking a few steps back and looking up toward the stairs, Megan look confused.

'_Didn't I turn that off...? Then what...?_'

Slowly walking up the stairs and peeking around the small hallway, she heard the sounds coming from her room. The TV sounded like nothing was connected to it, like when it goes snowy and loud if no cable or satellite was connected. A kind of static-like noise.

And it was coming from her room.

Feeling a little creeped-out, Megan walked bravely to her room, pushing the door open. And like her ears told her, there was her TV, on and loud. The screen was snowy with that static sound–

RING! RING!

"THE FUCK–?" Jumping against the door and feeling her heart almost burst through her chest with shock, it took Megan a few seconds to realize that it was her phone. Getting her bearings together, she took a breath and closed her eyes, looking up. Then she briskly began walking over to the ringing phone and picked it up, quickly saying, "Hello?"

"Megan?" It was Summer, one of her friends.

"Summer?" Came Megan's confused reply, "Why are you phoning me?"

"Uh, Meg? I'm using my cell-phone, it's past 7:50 a.m. and you're not on the bus. Were you sleeping?" The girl on the phone asked, "Because I'm sitting on it and we're just turning past your house and you're not there–yep, we just past it."

Megan slapped her forehead, "Well, I _would_ have been there if you didn't CALL!"

Slamming the phone down with anger, Megan now felt her patience WAY past her limit. She knew her friend was going to be so pissed off at her for rudely hanging up on her when all she did was check up on her in concern.

"ARGHHH!" Megan screamed, kicking the side of her bed. Now her mom was going to get a call, her textbook was still in the dining room so even if she was to get it and rush outside to run after the bus, it would be too late. It would be too far down the street for even it to wait for her. And now Summer was going to give her the silent treatment or something else childish for hanging up on her! God, this morning was just getting more horrible by the minute.

And the TV was still making that stupid mind-grinding static noise!

"_Shhhhuuuuuuuuuuu_..."

Turning around and noticing it was still on and being loud _and_ annoying, Megan was pass pissed off. "IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKIN' FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T ON, I'D BE ON THE BUS AND HAPPY NOW! So now, you are going to feel my wrath, you fucker!" Walking over to the television set, Megan began kicking the screen to rid of her raising stress.

"Stupid–" Kick. "Piece–" Kick. "Of–" Kick. "SHI–"

_SMASH!_

Hearing the sound of breaking glass and strange noises coming from the TV, Megan stopped, her foot now stuck in the TV screen. "_Oh crap!_" Panicking now that her TV was now broken and what harsh punishment that her mom was going to give her, Megan began jumping back, hoping it'd pop out and everything would be normal again.

But it wasn't coming out.

"Out! Out! Out!" Megan began repeating, her tone becoming more high pitch. '_Mom's gonna kill me! She's gonna skin me ALIVE!_' Feeling a cold sweat beginning to creep up her back and strangely, up her right leg which was currently stuck in the TV.

Jumping back and still tugging her foot back, Megan stepped on her brother's game system and lost balance. Falling back and pulling the TV along with her, she heard it crash hard into the floor. Feeling extreme pain fly up her right leg, Megan screeched out a painful scream when she felt glass shards jabbing into her skin.

Now sitting on the game system uncomfortably, Megan looked up, eyes filling with unshed tears of pain only to widen when she saw the TV plug dangerously sliding out of a broken socket.

And as if in slow motion, she watched the plug slide out along with the socket, blue electricity all over it. Watching it shoot toward her and hit it like a whip across her chest, Megan shouted out in torment when rolls of agonising pain went crashing throughout her body.

Then it all went black.

**o-o-o-o-o**

'_Am I ... Dead?' _

Wince.

"OW!"

Nope.

Throbs of pain exploded throughout her head, giving her the world's biggest migraine. Megan knew she was lying on her back, that was the only thing that was making sense to her at the moment. When you're knocked out, you're likely to be on your back or at least on your side.

Surprised that she was still alive, Megan managed to painfully groan out loud. Her throat felt dry and her back was killing her. Slowly lifting a hand to clutch at her hair in pain, Megan felt like she was lying on a bed of small pebbles which were digging into her back. But it can't be, she was suppose to be in her room, lying on the floor like some stupid crime scene on TV.

The TV.

'_Oh ... Right ... Suppose to be dead–wait, am I still alive...?'_

Slowly opening her eyes and blinking a few times to get used to the harsh light, Megan noticed something out of the picture. Something wrong with what she was seeing.

The sky, it was cloudy ... And it was suppose to be a clear day ... _Well, that's what the newsperson on the television said..._

No–WAIT! She was suppose to be in her room! Where was her head! Why couldn't she think straight? Blinking owlishly then studying the sky, she was suppose to be staring at her poster-covered ceiling. Not clouds. '_Did someone drag me outside? Did my mom...?'_

Slowly getting up and wincing when her muscles protested against the movement, she took it easy when she lifted up her hands to rub her eyes. Finally feeling a little more awake, Megan took in her surroundings.

'_OH. MY. GOD.'_

Looking around in shock, Megan got to her feet quickly, ignoring the shooting pain throughout her body. "Where the hell am I!" She shouted, glancing around then shutting her eyes in panic, hoping this was not real. Slowly opening them again and finding out she was still there, she began muttering, "Oh God, oh God, oh God..."

She was in the middle of nowhere! In some stupid field she didn't realize!

"Where's my house!" Megan panicked, turning around in circles, hoping it would pop up out of somewhere. "Where's my lawn? Where's my car? WHERE'S MY MAILBOX!" Freaking out, Megan lifted up her hands to clutch at her hair in panic.

"Okay, okay." Megan dropped her hands, trying to think straight. "I just need to find out where I am ... Quickly before I freak out again."

Running down the hill she was on, Megan almost tripped upon a large rock. Losing her balance, she began hopping down the rest of the hill. Landing ungracefully on her stomach, Megan felt like panicking again but instead winced when she knew her knees were scraped.

Using her arms to lift up her head and shoulders, she noticed something weird. Dragging herself a little closer, she mumbled, "What the hell is that?" Getting up to her feet to get more closer to the huge bud-like thing, it slowly began to move and pop out of the ground. Realizing that it had razor-like leafs, she freaked.

"What. The. _Fuck_!" Scrambling away and running for it, she took a second to look behind. When she saw that it was following her, she again freaked, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" When it hit her that she was its next meal or victim, _she took the fuck off._

"Holy shit! Holy shit! HOLY _SHIT_!" She kept screaming, running in any opposite direction from the killer plant.

Slipping and tripping over anything larger than her foot, Megan cursed herself when she forgot that she didn't have shoes. Her feet were killing her with all these tiny rocks all over the place. She especially regretted after stepping on a sharp pebble or stone that felt like it cut her foot.

After ten _long_ minutes of running, Megan was beginning to feel the affect of her body becoming exhausted. With her hoarse throat still dry from blacking out and the lack of not eating anything, she felt the stab of pain at her side. Feeling her chest start to tighten and her breathing getting harsher, Megan kept sprinting in any direction. Hearing the blades slice through the air and getting louder, she knew that meant getting closer to her and that also meant 'Meg a la King'

She just hoped to any god that she tasted bad.

Jumping over a dead log and stubbing her toe on a piece of stick that was stuck to the ground, Megan hopped for a few seconds before falling just three feet short of the large boulder she was aiming for. Gripping the grass, Megan has had just enough of running and screaming for this day to last her a life-time.

Getting up and twisting around, she watched the large creature getting closer, blades still spinning with speed.

"Screw this!" Getting up while hopping on one foot, Megan eyed the creature. Bending down, she quickly grabbed a bunch of rocks and began slinging them toward the stupid creature. "You fuckin' plant!" She threw another rock. "I never liked your green ass anyway!" Throw. "I'm not scared of you!" Throw. "Show me what you got!" Crap, she ran out of rocks. Maybe because she kept missing the stupid mutated houseplant.

Picking up more, she began throwing again, "Hold still, dammit!" She yelled like it would listen to her.

Then she began continuing her rant on plants, "The stupid plants I always had died on me! You bastard! You're nothing but a quitter! You're a–" She stopped throwing her rocks, watching the creature cry out in pain and stumble to the ground.

Watching it try to get up or move its blades weakly, the creature cried out again and slumped to the ground.

'_Did I hurt it...?_'

Looking uneasy at the creature, Megan threw one more rock to test if this creature was dead or just trying to get her guard down. Watching it not react to the rock, Megan hopped over, her right foot still aching from that last pebble she stepped on.

Getting close and bending down to study this weird creature, Megan shouted and fell back when it tried to look like it was trying to spit something out. "What the hell is it _doing_!" Megan asked herself, trying to crab-crawl backwards.

Narrowing her eyes, Megan jumped up awkwardly, screaming, "DIE!" As she began again throwing anything her hands could get a hold on. When she threw a extra large stone and nailed it at the part where it was trying to spit, the creature cried out again and Megan knew, it was definite dying this time.

Watching it dissolve or melt–whatever it was doing–Megan began cheering, "_I'm even better than I thought I was_!" Jumping with her left foot awkwardly, Megan felt strong and powerful all of a sudden, "I am the champion, the greatest! I have defeated the ... the–"

"...plant."

Suddenly, it didn't seem as heroic.

Shrugging, she decided to continue her cheering anyway but someone interrupted her.

A male voice cried out in panic, "Are you okay!" With what sounded like hooves hitting the ground repeatedly.

Turning around slowly, Megan could _not_ believe it. Some guy was rushing toward her,_ on horseback,_ holding some bow and looking ... ugh, _heroic_. Like some stupid romantic scene you can only find in those trashy books her mom read! Closing then blinking her eyes a few times, she hoped that would clear her vision a bit better but ... it didn't.

The guy was still there, but now sitting on his horse, next to her. His green clothes oddly blended well with the environment but what was with the hat? And his pants? _Was it pants_? It looked too skintight–Oh my _god–was that tights he was wearing_? And what was with the little ball of light floating around his head? And the horse–

What. The. Fuck?

Since when did people ride horses in this day and age? Except in ranches?

Wait! Was she ditched in someone's field?

WAIT! _HOW_?

Holding her head, Megan was now even more confused. She was ditched in someone's _field_? How? Wasn't she suppose to be in some hospital or something? Maybe in a stretcher even now? Or in her bed, with her mom nursing her leg or something?

Wait, her leg? Was it still bleeding?

Looking down at her right leg and sticking it out, Megan freaked, it was bleeding now! Oh crap! She was gonna die! From probably some stupid little infection if she didn't clean it now!

Falling back to her butt, Megan began pulling off her sock, wincing when the cotton material stuck to her cut. "Shit, shit, shit." She muttered, not liking how it looked.

It was bloody. That was all she could see for now.

"Here."

Looking up in surprise, Megan's eyes went wide when the guy jumped off his horse to walk over to her.

"What are you doing! Get lost!" Megan waved him away with her right hand, looking mad. "I don't need your stinkin' help!"

The guy, who looked like he was dressed by one of Santa's little elves, still walked over but now with a odd expression on his face. "You're hurt. I should at least check on it since it was my fault." He pushed his blond bangs out of his face, looking uneasy.

Hell, she felt uneasy around him. Why, you ask?

_BECAUSE HE HAD A FREAKIN' SWORD STRAP TO HIS BACK!_

...wait.

DEAR GOD, HE WAS GOING TO AXE MURDER–er, sword murder? BUT STILL, _MURDER HER_!

Megan got up, hopping away on her good leg. She shouted, "Stay away from me, you weirdo!" After getting a few feet distance between them, she began standing awkwardly on both feet.

The guy stopped, now looking confused, "Weird–doe? I'm no, uh ... Weirdo." He seemed bewildered by the word but shook it off, "I'm here to help you."

Megan growled, "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Looking around her surroundings for a weapon, Megan spotted a long stick. Jumping to her left and picking it up, Megan began holding it like a baseball bat, "Now STAY AWAY!" She knew these types from those forensic shows she watched. Men like him tried to gain your trust then murder you for sport!

The guy quickly held up his hands in a defensive way.

'_See! See! They always hold up their hands like that too!'_ She thought desperately.

"Look miss, you're probably just a little frighten from your encounter with the Peahat but that's okay. I'm here to just look at your foot and I'll be on my way. Trust me." He tried to smile to reassure her.

Megan was not buying this one little bit. "_Trust you_? Do you think I'm stupid? Once you get near me, you'll hack me to little pieces with your stupid sword! And if I try to run, you'll just shot me with your bow and arrows!" She stepped back again, hoping the guy would just leave.

The guy looked horrified when he heard the hacking to pieces part, "I wouldn't kill you! There's no point in that! I just–" He stopped, sighing. Glancing up at her, he looked at her honestly, "Look, my name is Link, okay?" He placed his hands to his chest, indicating him. "I won't hurt you but please, I won't rest easy if I leave with you hurt here in the field by yourself–"

"I'M NOT BY MYSELF!" Megan shouted without thinking, still holding the stick, "My friend is looking for me _right now_! And if he sees you, he'll kick your fuckin' ass so GET LOST!" Another rule, mention you have a friend somewhere looking for you!

The guy named Link looked around, "I don't see anyone around here. How did you lose him in a large field like this?" He lifted his hands up, showing the field, "We should at least see ... uh-what's his name?"

"That's none of your business!" Megan shouted back.

Link seem to sigh in regret. "Look,_ just please_! It's my fault you're hurt." He pointed to her right foot which was sticky with blood and dirt.

Megan glanced down quickly to her foot before snapping her head back up, gripping her stick. "What do ya mean, it's your fault! You were no where near me, you blockhead!"

He have her a odd look as he repeated the word, 'blockhead...?' He quickly glanced at his ball of light which came close to his ear, doing ... _something_.

What was that annoying flicker of light?

Shaking his head, Link then pointed to the creature. "I killed that Peahat, but I'm a little new to this form and my old slingshot took a while to kill it properly. I'm really sorry but if I had some better weapons, I would have killed it faster and you would have not got hurt in the process."

Megan eyed him strangely, "Killed it?" She pointed to the creature, "I killed it! With rocks or whatever I was throwing!"

Link shook his head, "No, hand–thrown rocks would not harm the Peahat." He took a long breath, "Okay, how's this, I'll give you a ride toward the nearest town. That way, your friend could find you there and you can go get your foot treated. How's that?" He again smiled, nodding toward his horse.

Looking at the house, Megan's face fell.

"What?" Link asked, puzzled.

Throwing the stick at him, Megan shouted, "I don't need your bloody help, _nor _a fuckin' ride to any stupid town! Just, _GET LOST_! FUCK OFF OR I'LL START SCREAMING MY HEAD OFF!"

Stepping to the side as the stick flew by him, Link narrowed his eyes, "Look, I was just being polite! No harm in that." He crossed his arms. "I just want to help."

Megan eyed him, before slowly saying, "Then point me to the nearest highway. I can find my way after that."

"High-way?" Link looked puzzled, "There's no ... high-way around here." He scratched the back of his neck, "Unless you mean some hill or something–" Then he snapped his fingers, "Do you mean a mountain?"

Megan could only gape at him, "What the _hell_ are you talking about! A _highway_! You know, a public road?"

"You are near a public ... path. Right there." He pointed a few feet from them, showing a dusty route.

"MY GOD! You just can't seem to get it, huh?" Megan narrowed her eyes in anger and frustration, "How _idiotic _are you?"

The flicker of light shook with what Megan could only tell was anger ... or a monkey act, she wasn't sure but it wasn't getting any coins from her.

Looking childish, Link stomped his foot, "You don't _have_ to be so mean! I was just trying to help you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Megan mumbled, turning around and walking off in any direction from the guy.

Calming down, Link slowly closed his eyes in irritation before saying out loud, "Do you even know the land? Because if you did, you'd know there's more Peahats in that direction."

Megan twirled around, shouting, "I don't CARE if there's a million pisshats in this direction! As long as it's away from you!"

Looking again offended, Link narrowed his eyes in anger, "You don't have to be so rude, you know! If people offer you help, you should be grateful that they took the time to assist you!" Then he angrily turned around, walking toward his horse. The ball of light still stayed, as if watching her or something before following the green guy.

Megan watched him get up into his horse with ease and stirred the animal in the opposite direction. As he yelled something to get the animal going, Megan gave him a odd look when he turned his head toward her, looking guilty.

"Bloody bastard." Megan muttered, "Shows him that he can't hack _me_ up into little pieces."

Looking to the side at the killer mutated plant, Megan looked surprise to find it almost completely gone. It was–EWW!

It was _oozing_! And melting into the ground! AND THE SMELL! Dear GOD, what next?

HOOOOOOOOOWL!

Going stiff in fear, Megan's eyes went wide. There were _wolves_ around here! Holy shit! She had to get the crazy green guy back! He had the sword! He had the weapons! If she saw a pack of wolves, she could push the guy toward him and run the fuck away!

'_And since when it was night?' _Megan panicked, thinking, _'just how bloody long was she keeping that guy away from her?'_

Beginning to limp in the direction of the guy ... uh ... Luke? That was his name. Megan's face twisted with pain when she forgot her injured foot. Falling to her knees, Megan knew she was now going to die slowly with a infected foot then die quickly by the guy with the sword.

Shit.

Rolling over to her back, Megan watched as the stars slowly began to twinkle in the sky. The sun was setting, giving the west part of the sky a dark red-orange color while the east was already dark blue.

She was out in the middle of nowhere, with no food, water, shelter–

Oh, and no shoes.

Life sucked.

Sitting up now, Megan looked around the field, checking for a place to crash out for the night. Maybe in the morning, she can find the so-called friend that she was suppose to have. The one where she told Luke about the guy that was suppose to find her.

Glancing around the dark field, Megan saw a short stone wall with no purpose, a few trees, an large Ranch, some bushes over–

RANCH! She could go there for the night! She was sure they would let her stay for the night or something! Getting up, Megan took one step before realizing where she was.

She was in a video game.

_OH_.

_DEAR_.

_GOD_!

Megan fell to her knees, her arms dropping to her sides. She was in her little brother's video game! The one where he tried so hard to get the princess chick from some pig-man while playing a green hero.

Green ... hero...

Megan jumped up, "I was talking to the green-dress guy! Hank? No-Steve! Ack!" Megan began hitting her hand, "It was L-u-u-u ... LUKE! His name was Luke!" Her eyes went wide, "I was talking to the hero guy! Dammit! And he asked to help! SHIT!"

"I'm stuck in a stupid video game where I already hate the hero and now I'm stuck in the middle of the field with a bloody foot–"

AND THERE'S WOLVES OUT HERE!

They'll smell her blood! She had to get to the ranch fast!

Quickly limping over to the Ranch which was pretty far, Megan quickly switched to jumping with her left foot. Noticing she still had her dirty sock in her hand, Megan made a face before quickening her pace. She didn't know if there were any wolves near her or any of those pisshats that guy kept mentioning but she knew one thing.

Night meant creatures coming out. Hungry ones.

And she sure as hell, did not want to meet any of them.

Losing her balance yet again, Megan stopped hopping to catch her breath. Looking back to the spot where she woke up, she groaned out loud when it wasn't that far. Turning her attention back to the ranch, she knew she wasn't going to make it with this injured foot.

"Maybe I can–" Sitting down, Megan lifted up her right foot and used her sock to wipe most of the blood away. Checking the cut, she let out a huff when she found out that it was just a small but deep cut. It would heal fast but she needed to clean it out with at least water or whatever she could get soon.

_The sound of ground shifting._

Turning around quickly, Megan eyed the place around her, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, she looked confused.

'_But I heard something..._'

Turning back slowly to her foot, Megan stuffed her dirty sock into her jacket pocket, in chance that she could clean it later. She didn't know when's the next chance she'd get clothes again. Pulling off her other sock which was a little bit cleaner than the other, Megan turned it inside-out and wrapped it around her injured foot.

"There; instant bandage. Thank you, survival instincts!"

Jumping up and testing her foot, she let out a goofy grin when the cotton inside of the sock helped lessen the pain.

"Now I can probably make it to the ranch and–"

She stopped, hearing something.

Like pebbles rolling down something and ... clawing sounds. Like bone scraping against the ground.

Feeling cold with fear, Megan slowly turned around to see what it was. Breathing the cold air hard, she fell back in shock, "_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!_"

Then she watched in horror as three bloody skeleton warriors clawed their way out of the ground, screeching. Their battle armor was creaked with age as were their weapons on their backs stained with blood. Their eyes were bright and glowing red with anger and rage. And what scared her the most was their bones.

The bones still had the decaying meat, rotting and hanging thickly to its bones. The scorched flesh and ragged clothes were darken into the night. And the worse part was the smell of the rotting flesh and the reek of disease.

Crawling back, Megan shouted out, "Mother _FUCKER_! What the _hell_ is _WRONG _with this place?"

Mutated plants and green heros were one thing _but corpses_? _LIVING CORPSES?_

How the hell did these creatures get here or even live? Wait, they couldn't live, they're dead ... _BUT HOW?_

AND WHY, GOD, WHY HERE AND NOW?

Getting up and scrambling away from the scene, Megan didn't lose one second. Limping away in slight pain, she hopped awkwardly past some bushes, looking for any way out of this.

Hearing angry groaning and moaning, Megan began to speed up, using her injured foot now. Trying hard not to cry out in pain, she knew the sticky feeling she was getting from her foot was blood.

"_SCREEECH!_"

_HOLY. SHIT._

Did these creatures just scream or was it something else?

Cursing and swearing, Megan kept limping until she noticed something.

'_Were they following?_'

Stopping and turning around, Megan stood awkwardly while trying to stay off her right foot. Looking for the creatures that were supposedly be right behind her, she saw nothing. When she couldn't find them, she looked up a bit further to see them still at the same spot where she ditched them.

What. The. Fuck?

Two of the skeletons were currently waiting for the third to climb out of the ground like they did ... But the third looked to be having ... trouble? He was still stomach up in dirt but not moving. Only grunting and waving his sword at the other two.

The large idiot was ... _Still stuck in the ground?_

HOW FREAKIN' PATHETIC CAN THEY GET?

Looking embarrassed and ashamed that she made them to be scary-ass creatures, Megan cried out to them. "Hey! HEY!" She began waving until she got the attention of one, "YEAH, YOU! I'm talking to you! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?_"

The one that noticed her roared and began charging toward her...

At the pace that Megan knew her grandma could beat with her walker.

Again, looking embarrassed, Megan didn't even want to try and attempt to run. Only holding her forehead with her right hand and using the other to fist angrily at her hip, Megan tried not to yell.

"Buncha lousy no-good–"

Another ground shift.

Glancing up quickly, Megan looked surprised to see the creatures gone. The only evidence that they were there were the markings on the ground and the pile of dirt.

It was as if they weren't even there ... But how did they do it?

Hearing more ground shifts around her getting much louder, Megan looked confused.

'_So much from learning from horror movies ... these creatures are so predictably stupid–'_

OH GOD! Something was touching her leg!

Freezing up quickly with horror, Megan felt the bony hands climb up her leg with another grabbing at her thigh!

EWW! Wait–_OH FUCKIN' HELL! THEY WERE GONNA PULL HER UNDER!_

Trying to jump and pull her legs away, Megan felt another hand grab at her other thigh. "Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Megan tried to scramble away, even fall but the hands were keeping her from–

One bony hand shot up from the ground and grabbed her ass dead on.

Eyes going wide in horror and molestation, Megan turned around and began kicking, _hard_.

"WHO THE _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?" Megan shouted, giving one good kick at the hands and seeing one flying in the distance from her first kick.

Getting up quickly, Megan suddenly didn't care if these creatures were going to kill her or not. THEY JUST TOUCHED HER ASS! That would give any girl an excuse to beat the living shit out of the idiot.

Grabbing one of the many hands that were looking for her, Megan pulled at it and heard it snap off. Feeling all the stress of this morning, afternoon, and meetings with these strange fuckers from hell–Megan used up all her pent-up frustration and began beating the hell out of the skeletons with their own bony arm.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Seeing that they were trying to retreat back into the ground. Megan dropping the arm she was holding and began pulling the other arms out. Not having much luck, she began screaming at the dirt while digging in it for the skeletons, "You freakin' bastards! GET BACK UP HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A DEAD MAN!"

Digging like a dog now, Megan didn't notice the large on-coming noises behind her. Cursing and swearing like a sailor, Megan finally heard someone cough out to get her attention.

Stopping and twirling around, Megan fell back on her knees to get a good look. Looking surprised and bewildered, Megan saw the person who coughed.

It was a large group of people travelling in ... wagons? A woman in her late teens jumped down from one of them, looking uncomfortable towards Megan, "Are you okay, miss?"

Megan uttered only one word.

"Shit."

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Author's notes: (covers head) Please don't hurt me! (cowers with a cheesy smile)**

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review,**

**Summer**


	2. Stupid woman! Stupid questions!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I wouldn't be in debt. Well, maybe.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter Two**

"**Stupid woman ! Stupid questions!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

It was a large group of people travelling in...wagons? A woman in her late teens jumped down from one of them, looking uncomfortable towards Megan, "Are you okay, miss?"

Megan uttered only one word.

"Shit."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The woman who coughed was eying Megan strangely, as if she couldn't figure out why the girl was there. Clad in a light brown shirt with a large dark purple coat, the woman now looked to be studying the unusual girl. Glancing back to her peers and nodding, the woman began walking over to Megan, her dark trousers slipping out of her boots.

'_Oh crap! They probably think she did something!'_

Turning around and crawling away in panic, Megan quickly shouted, "Whatever it is, I DIDN'T DO IT! _I freakin' swear_!" Getting up to her feet and almost slipping in pain, Megan swore when she forgot her injured foot.

'_DAMN THE FOOT_!' Deciding to ignore it, Megan continued on with her escape but fell short as the ground connected with her face. Something was binding her legs together!

"_Fuckin' HELL_?"

Swearing when the pain doubled, Megan sat up to look down at her feet. Seeing the problem, Megan turned back to the mad woman, shouting, "HEY! What's with the whip?"

Flicking the whip back, the woman answered lowly, "To stop your feet." Then added sarcastically, "What else?" Letting out a small but smug smirk, she closed her brown eyes in dark humour. Throwing the offending whip back to one of the men on the wagons who caught it with ease, the brunette walked over to Megan. Her long violet scarf hung in the air as she bent down to offer her hand to Megan.

Looking at the hand like it was her little brother's, Megan got up herself. "But _why_ the hell did you do that, huh?" She crossed her arms, glaring as best as she could.

Barely taken back from Megan's demanding question, the woman just gave her odd look, "I already told you." Then asked, "You don't seem like a deafy." Quickly studying Megan, the woman let out a quick whistle, tilting her head toward the wagons.

As soon as she whistled, a middle-aged woman climbed down from the wagon nearest to Megan. Wiping her hands, the lady walked over to Megan, inspecting her over as she got closer. "What in the hell happened to dis one?" The woman scolded, taking Megan's hands roughly in hers. "The gurl's all beaten up and bloody!"

Giving a bewildered look, Megan didn't say anything. Older woman like this one scared the crap out of her. You never know what they're thinking.

And that proved right when the middle-aged woman lifted up one of her hands and began roughly patting down Megan's bushy hair. Each stroke caused Megan to bend lower and lower under the weight.

The crazy woman that had a whip–who seemed to be in charge also–answered quick and to the point. "Mistreatment. Probably ditched in this field to die." She nodded toward Megan's foot, "Infected, most likely." Looking back up towards Megan's face, the woman asked sternly, her cold eyes narrowing to slits. "What happened to you?"

Not responding quick enough, Megan could only mumble, "Uh-h-h..." If she answered wrong, would these people eat her or something?

It wouldn't surprise her if they did. Nothing seemed normal here. Just remembering the houseplant, Santa's elf and the skeletons gave her the willies.

The woman in charge turned around without waiting for the rest of Megan's answer. Heading toward the largest wagon, she said without looking back "Just clean her up and we'll move out. I want to be in Karkariko before midnight at least. We have enough food to last us through the night but not the morning. We need to stock up." Then she disappeared into the small crowd gathering close to Megan.

The middle-aged woman nodded before quickly asking, "Miss Evelyn? What about the girly after I clean her up? Does the little lass come wit us?"

The woman, whose name was Evelyn apparently, shouted back without been seen, "We'll just take her with us." Then added in a lower voice, "Do not tempt her to talk."

The lady who was still holding Megan's dirty hands turned back to her, "Well, that settles it. You're stuck wit us til we get to the next village." She began tugging Megan's hands toward the wagon she got off from. "Now let's see d'ose wounds, girly. Over to the wagon. Now."

About to protest against all this, Megan was about to shout something threatening but instead, was quickly shoved toward the wagon without any consult. "You–_Ack_!"

Making a face, Megan was quickly defeated when she found out this woman had a really, _really_ strong grip on her arm.

Life just kept getting better.

**o-o-o-o-o**

After getting into the wagon and hearing shouting and hollering. The wagon began slowly moving, the animals groaning after their little break. Any light from the evening sun was now gone, the only thing that lit up the path around them were the small lamps bobbing back and forth on each wagon.

Sitting on a bundle of hay and trying to keep her balance, Megan tried desperately not to cringe when her foot was roughly cleaned of blood and dirt. Apparently, becoming religious while

praying to any god did not help at all with the pain.

But swearing repeatedly in her head did help lessen the pain. If only a little.

Finishing placing the bandage on Megan's feet, the woman smiled, "Tis nothing but a messy girl, eh?" With Megan not saying nothing back as a reply, the woman continued with her cleaning. Soaking her cloth, she began roughly cleaning Megan's arm. "Now what about a name, huh missy?"

She couldn't hold it in much longer. Screaming, "Freakin' hell, woman! Gently!" Megan pulled her arm away and began rubbing it. "Geez, that hurts." Her arm was already red with angry marks.

But the crazy woman would only laugh at Megan, "You're such a funny girly! Cursing all dis weird words I haven't heard since I worked at the lake!" She said, "Now, tell me your name. Mine's Mildred."

Making sure to sit out of reaching distance, Megan said quickly, "Give me one." She rather not tell these crazy people her real name, they might try to find her when she got away from them. Oh, and not her age either, or where she lived. No doubt they'd pretend to be her friend or something.

"Give you one!" The woman snorted out a laugh, "Why would I give you one instead of you just giving me your name, lass?"

Great, now they were calling her Lassie. What was she to them, a dog?

Megan decided to up the antics by pretending to be melodramatic, it just might work. So she said bitterly, "I can't remember mine." Then repeated, "Give me one."

The lady named Mildred stopped in her laughter, eyeing Megan. "You really forgot?"

_It was working!_ If she kept this up, they wouldn't ask her a lot of questions when this was over! Trying not to smile, she instead turned her head to the side, "Just...give me one." She made it look like she didn't want to bring up harsh memories but really, she just couldn't hide her smile!

'_People in this era are so gullible!_'

"Hmm, let's see..." Mildred began, thinking it over until she brighten up, "I know a good one! Anna!"

While not looking at the woman, Megan made a face, "Anna?"

"Aye!" The woman sounded happy about the name, "I would have named me baby gurl that but all I had were boys! That's where I'm heading now. To see my three strapping young men in Karkariko working. They're helping build new houses there, last I heard."

"Uh-huh." Megan nodded her head, not really interested. "So...when are we getting there?"

'_and away from you?'_ She thought quickly.

The woman got up, gripping the box next to her to yell out, "Hey John! How much longer?"

A rough male voice shouted back, "'bout two hours, I reckon. Maybe less."

Mildred sat back down, "Not long."

Megan tried not to look miserable when she heard that, she mumbled, "Oh." That was how long she had to sit with this woman until then?

Noticing her distress, the woman smiled, "How 'bout a story then? To clear your head of the bad stuff?"

"Nope!" Megan shook her head violently, "Not in the mood!" She didn't know if she wanted to be scarred or anything for life. She remembered the early versions of the Grimm's Brothers before Disney got a hold of it.

But she knew one thing for sure, she had to get back home. But how? She just couldn't right up and say it.

"Um, Marlene?" Megan knew the woman's name started with a 'm'. She just hoped it was even close to the one she picked. "Doyouknowanythingaboutmagic?" She quickly asked, hoping she would just answer and they would be done with it.

"Huah?" The woman looked confused, if not bewildered by Megan's quick speech. "Talk a little slower, will ya?"

Megan said the main word, "You know, magic? Um, like voodoo or something? Do you know anything like that? Someone powerful? Maybe a wizard or something? Something like from the Lord of the Rings type of magic?"

Hey, she couldn't think of another example. It was that or that geek in the glasses, Potter or something.

"Magic, eh?" The woman seemed to be thinking it over, "Well, I don't know nothing 'bout a man and his rings but there's the Princess. The problem 'bout that is that she's been missing roughly seven years now. Disappeared that one did."

'_Okay, cross out the princess chick.'_

"There's the Hero of Time also, but he's asleep right now is what I heard from my brother at Lake Hylia. 'course, I don't believe 'im. The Hero's probably out there right now, saving them Sages I hear so much about."

'_And cross out the hero...wait!' _She already met him! Like not even a few hours ago! Should she tell this woman or–nah. Let them figure it out themselves. And besides, she didn't want to see him again.

"After 'im, there's them 'Shadow Folk', the Sheikahs. But nobodies ever saw one before–'sides the princess, of course. Her nursemaid was a Sheikah, did ye know that?" She looked at Megan, waiting for an answer.

"No." She might as well cross out these sheet people too. If no one never saw one before, what were the chances that she will? "Any more?" She asked in dying hope.

Maybe there was some regular Joe that might help her?

"Nay, not that I know of. Powerful, that is." She began scratching the back of her head, thinking deeply for more. Finally, she said, "There's an old crone in Karkariko that does potions for a fast rupee. But she'll only talk for a favour."

"Meaning?" Maybe the old hag would accept bloody socks? Oh, and maybe housework.

The woman continued, "Meaning, that ye might have to travel half-way cross the land to get her something. Then she'll tell you anything you want." The woman crouched down low to whisper to Megan, "I hears she also knows where to find a Sheikah." Then added darkly, "But for a mean and terrible price."

'_O-kay...cross out the hag too. And the Sheet People again–no, double-cross.'_

Megan looked miserable now, "So, no one else?" Then something came back. With a jump, she asked in eagerness, "Wait! You said something about sages? What about that?" Maybe it was some type of powerful ingredient?

"Them Sages?" The woman tried to recall saying that until she smiled, "Oh, them!" She waved her hand, remembering, "Well, from what I hear from me cousin who works at Lon Lon Ranch. A boy in green was asking him 'bout some magic folk. Turns out that there's sleeping Sages in some places around the land that he has to see. Sounds mighty powerful to me if someone's good enough to be called a Sage."

Megan began nodding her head, already thinking about this. Okay, so they weren't some type of ingredient but this was okay! They were still powerful! Just as long as she could talk to them somehow. Looking away to understand this better, Megan muttered out, "So these Sages should be powerful, huh?" Then lowered her voice, "But I wonder just how powerful..."

Would it be enough to send her back home? Even if this Sage knew what she meant?

**o-o-o-o-o**

When they finally arrived at their destination, every wagon had to stop and prepare the horses for the small but steep hill that led into the village. Ropes had to be fasten to crates. Hay had to be held down and moved. And the single horses had to be tied to the heavier wagons, making sure the wagons could get to the top safely.

Scouts had to be sent ahead to the head villagers to assure that the oncoming crowd of wagons were not intruders but travellers. Travellers who come to see friends, family and loved ones. Others who came for the business of trading, selling, and transporting goods.

Hearing commanding voices all over the surrounding area, Megan didn't know what to do. She felt kind of useless just been the only one still sitting in the wagon, covered from view. She wanted to help but what could she even do? She didn't know anything about loading wagons, moving animals, nor what to do with the supplies in the back.

The woman who helped her disappeared the moment Megan heard a shrill whistle come from the front. Maybe that was some type of signal for them? Megan began to play with her boots that the woman gave her, along with the bandages.

"Agh!" Getting too restless, Megan got up quickly and stuck her head out, past the flaps of thick cloth that covered the top of the wagons from rain.

"Wow," Megan let out, watching the people rush by to help the others in front, "Bothers me to know that they can actually do something this organized." Pushing the cloth out of the way completely, Megan jumped down and avoided an man running past with a pile of thick rope hanging off his shoulder. Deciding to follow him, Megan jogged toward the front of the wagons where he was heading for.

But suddenly an large animal cut into her path, surprising her. "_Wah_!" Megan let out a small shriek, falling back a few steps.

_Some creature was trying to attack her!_

"Get outta here!" A gruff voice shouted toward her. "You're spooking the oxen!"

Okay, maybe not...

Getting pushed back by a couple of men currently guiding some...cows? Toward the front where all the people were, Megan let them go. She didn't bother to argue with them. They'd probably just ignore her...or eat her.

'_Just what am I suppose to do? Play dead until they need me?_'

Wait, they already got her to a village. All she had to do now was to find someone else who knew about these Sages Mary told her about! Yes! And this was the easy part! All she had to do was walk away, no one would even notice her disappearing! They were all too busy!

Sometimes, she just had to smirk at how easy things had to be.

So, she began by walking. Normally, of course. No need to raise suspicion by running away. Just past the people, the smelly animals then up the hill toward the village Karkey-koko Mary also told her about. Then past–

"Hold up there!" A gloved hand roughly caught her shoulder, pulling her back a few steps. "Where in hells do you think you're going?" A harsh twirl of that hand to her shirt collar and Megan was facing her questioner.

It was Emily, the boss of the thing! The mad one with the whip! Oh...and she looked pissed off. Crap.

'_...maybe it was something she ate, no?_'

"Nothing!" Megan panicked, "Just checking if the coast was clear, is all!" She had to remember, this woman was skilled with a whip. '_And who knows what else!_' That last thought made Megan cringe in horror.

"I knew it!" The woman, Emily? Roared in her face, "Sneaking off to sell your goods, huh?"

Goods...? Wait, what?

But Emily was still going on, "Bet you slaughtered someone in these fields, huh?" Her voice lowered with disgust, "With blood on you and hardly any injuries, I suspected as much. You don't look the type to be taken advantage of."

Megan was beginning to panic more, "Wait! What are you talking about!" Seriously, what was happening? She began to dread what was coming. "Weren't you the one that thought I was in bad shape?"

"Because I thought you'd confess something, you imbecile." The scary woman shook her shoulder with the arm holding her, making Megan dizzy for a moment. "It's the reason why I sent Mildred to talk and care for you."

'_M-i-l-d-r-e-d...that was her name–WAIT! Stay on track_!' Megan tried to pay attention but it was getting harder whenever the crazy woman shook her in anger.

The woman growled then gave another painful shake. "What did you do?" Instantly, her hand was at Megan's collar.

Trying to talk, Megan felt like she was getting whiplash. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She shouted, trying to pry off Emily's hands from her collar which was raising her higher. "I really don't remember anything! Just waking up in the damn field!"

Oh, and explain the blood! Fast!

"I had blood on me from my foot! My goddamn foot! And these bloody skeletons that tried to attack me before you found me!" Should she give her life story too?

Finally, the hand let her go and Megan dropped to the ground. Quickly fixing her collar, Megan looked up quickly only to widen her eyes in shock. She shrieked, "_What the hell are you doing?_"

The woman was groping at her clothes and pants!

Lifting up her shirt to reveal her stomach then dropping it to check her pants, Emily said like it was all so simple, "I'm checking to see what you have." Then added very low, like she was whispering to herself. "My ears wouldn't tell me to take that direction for nothing..." Finding nothing, she looked up, still angry. "If you did not kill anyone, then maybe you have something in value."

Megan pushed her hands away, "I don't have anything on me! Much less in value!" Again she tried to get up, "And what the hell do you mean by your ears telling you?"

The woman straightened up too, taking in a deep breath then exhaling. "I had hoped you had not heard me..." Then spoke the rest through her clenched teeth. "If you tell anyone this, I will _personally _cut off your limbs and leave you to die, understood?" Megan heard something like steel slide off metal.

Looking down, Megan's eyes went wide. Looking up, she didn't need to think twice before nodding frantically. This woman somehow had long daggers appear in her hands! _READY TO KILL HER_! Probably if she didn't agree!

'_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._'

Slowly, the woman looked around then explained quietly. "I can pick up the faintest hum in any direction where something has it worth." She looked around once more, "May it be gold or something unusual."

Megan nodded once more, trying to make sense of what the woman said, "So," She began slowly, "It's like you can smell gold but instead...hear it?" Again, nothing made sense.

'_But money does..._' Megan thought with small excitement, her fear slowly disappearing.

The woman narrowed her eyes and gave a nod. "It is usually strange things that I must check up on." The noises from the people and wagons behind them were simmering down now. Maybe since their boss or commander was gone?

"Uh-huh..." Megan slowly crossed her arms, "So you think I have something valuable or I'm might be famous." She was beginning to like this.

"Famous is not the word," The woman sneered. "More like not right and suspicious."

Megan now knew the threat was over. Smiling, she said with ease, "Well, check all you want but I'm clean. I didn't do nothing bad." She lifted her arms up in a stretch, "I only have two bloody socks to my name."

The woman still didn't look convinced. "Then why did you keep asking about magic?" Her eyes looked like they were calculating something. "Answer wisely and I may let you go."

Crap. She wasn't hoping on that.

"Well," Megan began, "I figured that if I can't remember, they should have the do-dads to help me. But after getting that magic lesson, I reckon that I should just see a doctor or something."

An delicate eyebrow rose. "You mean a healer?"

"Yeah, yeah, tomato, tomata." Megan said in different pronouncements of tomato. "Is that good enough? Can I go now?"

Taking a step back, the scary woman slowly began to nod, "Good enough." Then she added slowly, "But remember this, I have many friends who are more than willing to please me with information." Then whispered close up to Megan's face, "Greatly, if it is a new face like yours." And with that said, the woman twirled around quickly, her violet scarf barely touching Megan's neck.

But Megan kept smiling. The threat didn't make her worry or anything. Just one thing about this lady she liked!

She can hear money!

'_Well, it looks like I just made a new best friend! ...with money_!'

Megan looked back to the village then to the woman retreating. '_Screw the village now_!' She thought with happiness before running after Emily, "Hey! You! Come back here! Hey, EMILY!"

Catching up to her, Megan had to let out a sly smile. About to say something to the woman, she was cut off when Emily quickly twirled around and pushed her back a step.

"Why must you call me that?" She looked pissed off again.

"What? Emily?"

"Yes, that name."

Looking puzzled, Megan asked, "Isn't that your name...?"

"No." The woman began walking away again.

"...oh." Megan tried again to be nice, "Then what is it then?"

The woman stopped and turned around once again. Her voice was serious when she said, "For you? Master Evelyn."

Giving a cocky smile, Megan showed no respect when she asked quickly, "How about Mistress Eve for short?"

And suddenly, she couldn't remember why the world went black.

**o-o-o-o-o**

The lone figure rode across the land and toward the south in search of the forest. With a small spark of light following the man, it made it easier for the green figure to see in the darkness of the night.

Holding his Hookshot tightly, he rode on. The words of the mysterious Sheikah was still fresh in his head.

'_In the woods where you grew, there is a friend in need of great help. In the Temple of the Forest, she waits for you..._'

For a second, he let his face fall into a worried look as he thought of his friend. Was she hurt? In pain? Was she–

Shaking his head and tightening his hands on the reins, the figure kicked his feet against the sides of the horse, urging it to gallop faster. Hearing the animal whine and push more harder, the figure thought for a second.

'_What about that other...?_'

**o-o-o-o-o**

Holding her cheek, Megan was looking miserable. Absolutely nothing was going her way. Just nothing but bad luck. The worst part was waking up in some ditch near one of the beaten houses. She didn't know how she ended up there nor how much her cheek hurt. She didn't remember anyone slapping her or even knocking her out.

So now, she was wondering around the village, feeling sorry for herself.

First, she was stuck in some lousy game with no guns and hotties. Also, nutcases and lunatics kept managing to find her no matter where she went. And now, beaten, bruised and molested, she wanted nothing but a hard drink.

But no, she couldn't afford that. Why? She had no money. Also, no extra clothes, food, or a place to stay.

Oh, but she had boots now. That was one positive thing so far.

Yay. Cheers. Woo-hoo. Boo-ya.

There, all her cheering was done for the rest of her life if she was still stuck in this bloody game. Maybe she should just go crazy too so she could fit into this crazy world. Or, maybe, take up some stupid trade and become rich. Stupid, bloody rich. But no, she still wouldn't have that stupid car in that stupid, _stupid_ ad at home.

But she would have enough for a beer. That's for sure. Then–

"Get the fuck outta here, you bastard!" A shove then something heavy hitting the ground.

Cut off from her thinking, Megan looked up to see someone large throwing out another man into the streets. Even with it so dark, she could still see their large shadows. The lanterns around the village also gave her another advantage.

"Ba I wan 'ore ale..." Came the slurred words of the one laying on the ground. "Bastard..."

"Come tomorrow night, you drunken fool." The other man growled out, angry. Hearing someone spit then something pounding the ground, Megan heard the drunken man mutter to himself.

She couldn't make it out but one thing click in her head. Drunken man is caused by drinking something alcoholic! Beer! Ale, or whatever the man tried to say! It all means a drink that gives you a buzz that helps you forget your troubles! Namely, hers!

Swiftly walking over to the building where the larger man walked into, Megan opened the door after hearing the drunken man say to her.

"Hey sweet 'ing, w-wan-wanna...come–"

Megan didn't wait to hear the rest so she just walked in and shut the door.

When she got in and got to look around, Megan wanted to say she couldn't believe it but yeah, it did look like one of these taverns they usually see in the movies. Men drinking at small round tables, laughing and betting each other. Women walking around in those weird dresses that came with the tight corsets to up their chests. Drinks given easily at the bar if you had the money to get drunk and what did Megan in the most was...

...the foul but filling smell of food.

Holding her stomach and walking in, Megan felt like shit. She needed food or her stomach was going to eat itself or something to drink so she wouldn't feel the hunger pains she didn't know she had until now.

'_Decisions, decisions..._' She repeating over and over in her head, walking past the food that people had at their tables. Bumping into a few waitresses and some men walking by with more pain-smelling-makes-stomach-hurt food. Megan wanted to just take the food away from the guy and shove him away with a kick. What kind of food was it even? Ha, probably something disgusting like snake eggs, frogs eyes and...

...steaks, potatoes, corn on the cob, gravy...

Oh dear god, she was going to kill someone soon...

"Oh, for Hyrule's sake, SIT DOWN!" A harsh female voice came from behind Megan. Feeling a heavy hand on her shoulder, Megan was brutally forced to a empty table. Pushed into one of the wooden stools, Megan looked up to see another scary woman.

"What it'll be?" The large woman asked, her hair bun coming loose.

"Uh," Megan tried to began but another round of panic came to her. If she ordered with no money, would they cut off her hands or something? It was impossible to think that they'll make her do dishes or sweep the floor to pay off her debt. "I got no money." She lifted up her empty hands to show the lady.

But the lady barked back at her, "Of course I know! Geez, you little ladies are so depressing! I can't believe we do this." She muttered under her breath, "Gonna lose the tavern soon, the bastard will."

If the woman knew Megan was poor, why waste a good thing? It was like a charity or something!

Megan sat up more straight, "Okay, I just take anything on the menu!" Then a smile, "I'm not picky!"

Rolling her painted eyes, the woman left, still cursing under her breath. "The bastard, I hope he knows the trouble I go through. If I..." And the rest, Megan couldn't hear because of how loud the place was. There was people talking, yelling, and arguing. There was the sounds of glass breaking, metal slicing, and feet pounding on wood.

And their music sucked. Bad.

But hey, it wasn't like they had any metal guitars, drums or bass but it was something.

With people bumping into her and screaming out names, Megan liked the large crowd. The larger it was, the less you'd be noticed. And that was what she wanted! And besides–

"Here's your food, missy." A hot steamy plate of food was placed in front of her. It was a slice of steak with boiled potatoes. Next to it was placed a mug of some light tan liquid.

Well, that was fast. She liked the service here!

About to dig in, the food suddenly disappeared from her eyes.

"W-what? W-where's my food!" Sputtering out words, Megan looked up quickly to see a tall lanky guy eating _her_ potato. "What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing, you fucker!"

Not even fazed by her anger, the guy continued to eat her potato, which was stabbed in with a fork. Dropping it and aiming for her drink, Megan was able to grab the mug before he got a hold of it.

"I said!" Megan shouted over the loud noises, "What the fuck do you think you're doing eating my only meal?"

The guy laughed out loud, "Only meal? HA!" The guy roared in her face, "You lucky you were born female, my friend. Me, on the other hand had to be born male."

Megan made a face, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The guy, who was now cutting her steak, took a moment to point toward her with a fork, "You see," He swallowed, "The guy that owns this place is going to own you the moment you eat one piece of his food. Then sell you to some sex slaves workers. But that's after he works you to the bone." He stuffed another piece of meat into his mouth, "You should be thanking me."

Megan eyed him coldly, leaning close to him, "I rather eat that food now and let him do whatever then _not_ eat and still him capturing me later and selling me."

The guy stopped before thinking a moment. Absent-mindedly shaking a fork toward her again, he added, "You know, that's a pretty good analogy..."

Megan quickly grabbed the plate and dragged it back to her side of the table. She also managed to save the meat but the potato was gone before she could save it. Taking the meat and graciously placing it in her mouth with her hands, she closed her eyes at how delicious it was.

Man, food tasted twice as good when you were starving.

Between chewing, Megan had to ask, "By the way, why did you say I was lucky? About being born female?" She took another chunk of the meat and bit into it.

The guy, who Megan finally noticed had really, _really_ long hair that was placed into a braid, looked up, sucking on his fingers, "Hmm?" He pulled out his fingers, "Oh! Um–what was I saying. Yeah, being born female is better than male when you're poor. With females, you'd at least get led into traps with food and warmth while we men just get beaten up and sold." He looked like he was pouting, "Sucks, really."

Megan took a sip of her disgusting drink then asked, "So," She tried not to smile, "You got sold before?" She rose a eyebrow suggestively.

Looking horrified, the guy then immediately smiled, "Nope, run a successful but hard business. I just said all that because I heard a lot of friends complaining about that."

Megan took the last of the meat and popped it in her mouth before asking, "So, was I going to be sold if I ate this?" She pointed to her empty plate.

Finishing cleaning his fingers, the guy shook his head, "Nah, the guy that owns this place has a soft spot for young ladies like yourself. Says his daughter ran away after a petty fight and starved to death at the next town because no one would give her food." He took her plate and began to clean it with a piece of bread Megan didn't even know she received along with the meal, "Doesn't want it to happen to any other people."

Megan heard him mutter under his breath too, "Still think it sucks to be a guy..."

"Uh-huh, boo-hoo for you." Megan took the piece of bread soaked with broth from his hands before he could stuff it in his mouth, "Do you plan to make me starve so you can eat without paying?"

Pouting once more than his food was taken from his hands, the guy nodded, "Sure, why not? My last customer didn't pay well enough. I need whatever he gave me for a bath and a clean bed. Nothing left over for food."

"And what happens to me isn't your concern...?"

The guy gave her a cocky smile, liking how she talked, "Should it?"

Megan nodded, "Of course it does, you owe me now." She clapped her hands together, thinking what he could do for her.

The guy didn't like this, "...like what?"

"Questions."

Looking relieved, the guy smiled, "Sounds easy enough." He held up three fingers, "But only three since you took the meat away."

"Okay!" Megan sat up with attention, "Question number one! Do you know what a Sage is?"

The guy nodded, "Some ingredient my grannie used to use in her cooking, of course everyone knows!"

Megan shook her head, "No! Someone told me that it was a powerful person that lived...around the land." Did that woman say where...?

"You mean like a witch or mage...?"

Megan nodded, "Yes! Someone like that!"

The guy thought for a moment, "Well, there is rumours like that relating to the Hero of Time."

"Like what?"

"Like," The guy leaned on his elbows, "That he suppose to help some wise men at various places but that's all I know. Besides the part where he's suppose to save us all from dark." He waved his hand, "I'm not one for history lessons or legends." He bought up his hands to show her around, "Ask around, I'll wait for you here."

"Why would you wait for me?"

"Incase you get more food."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sages?" The gruff man mumbled, "Never heard of them. Ask my cousin over there, he listens to shit like that."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The scrawny men leaned against the bar, "I heard that you can find them and if you help them, they'll teach you important life lessons. What? No, I don't know where to find them."

**o-o-o-o-o**

The large man sat on the heavy chair, "Sages? Yep, heard of them. They live in temples is what I been told from dis traveller going to the desert. No, can't remember what he said after that. Except that the temples are mighty hard to get to. Be lucky to find even one."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"I remember hearing about these temples across my travels." The tall guy nodded, looking to his wife, "We heard one was at the middle of the desert. And this old man at Hylia Lake says that there's one under an island. Zoras look after the water one while the Gerudos look after the desert one. No, but I do know there's five of them."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ages?" The old man lifted a hand to his ear, "You want to know my age?" A queer smile appeared on his lips, "He-he, honey, at my age, I should be keeping it a secret!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Yeah, I heard there's a temple in Death Mountain but the Gorons protect it. Besides, how can you even get into it? You'd burn alive before you can see the door. Does a temple even have a door...? Hey, wait, baby! Come back!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sages?" The young boy smiled, "Why do I need to know about food?" A smile, "Why? You want to cook something for–HEY! Come back! What was the question again? I'll get it right next–"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"One's in the forest to the south of here, I reckon. Some boy at Lon Lon Ranch was asking about that. He's that one that won that great mare from Ingo. No, don't know the kid but he was a strange one. Had a little flicker of light follow him everywhere. Maybe he's one of those fairy ones that plays tricks on people, huh? I hear that Ingo's a completely different man after that kid talked to him.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ugh." Megan fell down on the chair next to the long-haired braid guy, "I am _so_ tired and _so _hungry that I'm going to bite someone soon."

"Didn't you just eat?" The guy asked, not looking at her. He seemed to be only interested in the twenty-something woman that just walked by.

Megan rolled her eyes before hitting him sharply at the arm, "You're the one that ate my food, you moron."

"Ow! You violent woman, ow!" Rubbing his shoulder, the guy faked a mock hurt look, "I thought I was your friend."

A quick reply, "HOW?"

The guy thought fast, "I talked to you, didn't I?"

"And what help was that...?"

"Well, you see–"

"Hey, sweetie, how come you never talked to me about this herb thing, huh?"

Both Megan and the guy with the braid looked up to see a overly muscular man smiling down upon them.

"Sage, not herb." Braid guy corrected, still in awe of how big the other guy's muscles were.

"Shut up, skinny." The man grunted out, "So," He looked back to Megan, nodding to her red ends, "Like your hair. How you do it?"

Megan tried to smile, "Magic." Hair dye seemed to weird to explain to him.

"Mmm." The muscle guy smiled, "Like a girl that can give me the shock." He bent down low, his breath in her face, "How 'bout me and you goes–"

"I think she was more interested in me." A younger guy came up, "She did want to make me something with this sage but I guessed I figured it out and spoiled it for her."

"Hey, wait a minute..." Megan tried to talk but the two were already arguing.

"Interested in a young punk like you? Give me a break. She wants muscle."

"I assure you, she wants a guy with a little brains, if any at all."

"You little–"

Megan shouted, "Hey, MORONS!" She got their attentions, "Hello? I already got this loser?" She pointed to Braid guy.

Braid guy held up his hands in defence, "Hey, I'm not with her, we just ate together..." Immediately, he knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"You bought her dinner?" The younger man asked, pointing to the empty plate.

Megan smiled, leaning on her elbows, "No, he stole it from me, letting me to starve."

The muscle head smiled, bowing a little to Megan, "Ma'am," Before grabbing Braid's collar and throwing him over the table, "You took her meal?"

"WAIT! Wait!" Braid looked horrified, "She offered it to me! She _gave_ it to me!"

Megan got up, "Just wait! He's right!" This looked like too much trouble.

"Just you wait," The muscle head smiled, pulled a large arm back, ready to slug.

But before he can, Braid took the large plate of steaming hot food a waitress was walking by and knocked it against Muscle Head. Screaming out curse words, Muscle Head tried to quickly wipe off the hot soups while trying to punch Braid who dodged. The punch hit another person who quickly punched another close.

Before Megan knew what was happening, the whole tavern was in an uproar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating on Sunday like I said I was going to but there was so much delicious books to read here! I bought to many for home but ended up reading them the moment after I updated at the Yahoo! Group place! So sorry! (Big smile) Hope you like this chapter!**

**More notes: Oh, and one last thing I forgot to ask before, what parts from the old story that you loved SO much that you hope it's in this one? I rather know so I can squeeze them in between scenes and such!**

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Summer**


	3. Stupid Reality! Stupid Horse!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, do you think I would of thought of this?**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter Three**

"**Stupid Reality! Stupid Horse!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

But before Muscle Head could hit him, Braid took the large plate of steaming hot food a waitress was walking by with and knocked it against Muscle Head. Screaming out curse words, Muscle Head tried to quickly wipe off the hot soups while trying to punch Braid who dodged. The punch hit another person who quickly punched another close by.

Before Megan knew what was happening, the whole tavern was in an uproar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dodging an old boot flying over her head, Megan dropped to all fours and made a crab-dash toward a chair-less table. Dishes, pieces of wood and human fists were flying everywhere! No place seemed safe to be around.

Well, maybe over by the walls and near where the bar were safe, but she was too far to reach either. She just hadto be stuck in the middle of the whole place, right in the middle of the heaviest fighting. Yes, lady luck just had a soft spot for her.

'_Stupid bloody male egos._'

What she would do for their height and easy-come strength. She'd punch bony over there hitting some smaller guy. Then she would smash a plate on that muscle head that tried to pick her–

Wait, where was Braid?

Was he stuck in this place, getting beaten up until she couldn't recognise him? Was he cornered by half the guys she talked to? Was he hurt? Was he okay?

Hell, she _hoped_ to any god he was suffering bad. Serves him right for stealing her meal and–

SMASH!

"SHIT–!" Megan barely had time to roll when the table broke in half. It felt like someone's weight had been thrown heavily onto it.

_'These people are animals!_'

Crawling through someone's legs and away from the broken table she previously was under, Megan made it to the bar where drinks were given out. Crawling along the wooden counter, she could already hear people yelling over the fighting. They seemed to be trying to calm the fighters down.

'_Pfft, good luck_,' Megan thought, aiming for the front door she used to come into the tavern.

Seeing it wide open with the door swinging aimlessly, Megan got up and made a dash towards it. Barely getting grabbed by giant hands, she ran into the damp door and fell heavily to the ground.

'_Good god, what she would do for some–'_

"What took you so long?" A familiar voice dulled out as if the fight inside the tavern was nothing new.

Looking up and leaning on her elbows, Megan saw Braid lounging on the ground beside her, "What the–!" She sputtered. Wasn't he supposed to be in that mess she just left? "_How_?" She demanded with confusion.

Watching the fight even out, Braid gave her a lazy look, "Sweetie, this wasn't the first time I ever borrowed food from a lady." Another half-ass smirk formed on his lips. "And certainly won't be the last time I barely get away from a man who's mom was probably a Moblin."

Narrowing her eyes, Megan was able to spit out, "Bastard!" He did this all the time? "I'm going to hurt you _so _bad!" She aimed for his neck but missed when Braid simply rolled some distance away.

Braid gave her a confident smirk, "Taken with me already?" He moved one hand to touch his chest, "You must be, with this sexy body and voice." He seemed pleased with his reasoning. "And my long silky hair." That grin was really beginning to piss Megan off. "Women go wild for that."

Quickly, Megan got up, using her hands to push herself up, "God, are you so full of yourself?" She stood up, rubbing her sore arms. Looking back to see the brawl calming down with people getting thrown out by larger men and women, Megan could feel the energy sapped from her. "Just leave me alone."

Walking away from the place and into the village, Megan noticed something following her. Without looking back, Megan muttered out loud, "Do you ever give up? You know I have no food on me."

Braid sound offended, "What are you talking about? You're going in my direction."

Megan nodded, "Yes, and that other path going in the same direction is no different from this one. Why?" She asked, still not looking at him.

She would so love to hurt this guy but exhaustion and instinct were telling her to find a safe, warm place to sleep this night. She just had no energy to yell mercilessly at this guy. Even if she would just _love_ to punch the guy senseless.

"I told you, I'm going in this direction." Then he added with childish glee, "Stop leading me!"

Megan stopped, looking up to the night sky with her eyes closed. She begged to any god from any culture to get this man following her to drop dead.

'_Lords, have mercy..._'

Lifting one hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, Megan asked, "Which direction are you going?" She knew there were three ways away from this spot. Two taking separate paths around the house in front of her and the way back.

She could feel Braid stop next to her. She knew he was looking at the directions offered. After a long silence, he asked curiously, "Which are you taking?"

Counting to ten, Megan muttered slowly, "The path opposite of _yours_." The last word was grinded out with difficultly.

Another few minutes of silence then she heard Braid say, "Well, you choose first."

In a split second, Megan managed to grab Braid's scarf and jerk him close, "Just why are you following me and–" Something struck her, "Wait, you still owe me two questions..."

Hey, this guy was still useful!

Braid shook his head, smiling impishly. "Nope! You already used them up. All three of them were answered." He actually seemed okay with Megan practically choking him to get him closer.

Megan let go of his scarf, watching him stumble back. Looking bewildered, she said, "No way! I didn't ask you two more questions! Only the one where I asked you about the Sages!"

Braid shook his head, the smile on his face not faltering. Crossing his arms and barely able to contain his excitement, he explained, "You actually asked me nine so far!" He held up his fingers with nine of them up. "The rest were asked pretty rapidly in the last few minutes and before the fight you caused!"

Looking offended, Megan shot back, "I didn't cause any fight!" She tried to defend herself, "You did! When you hit that guy with a plate of hot soup!"

"Yes!" Braid answered quickly, "In defense from the fist aimed at my face. Which you provoked him to do! You told him that I stole food–"

"You did!" Megan's face was turning red with anger and embarrassment.

"–and that I was your escort which clearly I wasn't! They were interested in you, not me in the slightly least–_thank the goddesses_–and wanted your attention which you gave over to me by telling them I was your host." He gave another impish smile, "Surely you know the jealous hearts of men and their easy nature of giving in to violence, hmm?" He sweetly leaned closely to Megan, waiting for her reply.

Not able to answer quickly enough, Megan sputtered, "I–I, uh–_God_! I hate you so much!" She pointed in any random direction, "LEAVE!"

"But–"

"LEAVE!" Megan twirled him around and began pushing him away from her.

"Fine." Braid finally agreed. Walking a few feet away, Braid quickly dashed back to her, pulling his scarf off and wrapping it around Megan. Grabbing the ends, he pulled Megan close and gave her one of the sloppiest kisses on the cheek.

"_EEW_!" Megan shouted, furiously rubbing her cheek looking disgusted beyond belief.

Smiling like a kid who got away with candy, Braid took off in the opposite direction. When he was a fair distance away, he called out, "Goodbye my Sweet Potato!" before disappearing behind the house.

Megan stood there, looking more miserable than before. Her cheek was wet and she had some guy's scarf wrapped uncomfortably around her neck. Her stomach was still empty and she had no place to camp for the night.

Exhausted yet angry beyond belief, Megan decided one thing.

She was going to track down that Braid and use his hide for a blanket tonight.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Still clad completely in green, the Hero looked around his "once upon a time" home. Following the same path he took seven years ago, he was surprised to see the dark creatures sleeping out in the open.

Where was his friends? His pretend family?

Walking over to the sleeping Deku Baba near the entrance, he slowly pulled out the Master Sword. Looking at the creature with unmoved eyes, he lifted up his sword.

Darkly, he thought, '_Every creature here must be vanquished_.'

**o-o-o-o-o**

The figure stood up on top of the hill, where the entrance to the Lost Woods began. Looking down upon the green hero slaughtering the Deku Babas in their sleep, the Sheikah raised a delicate eyebrow.

'_Revenge? So soon?_' Casting his red eyes toward the entrance behind him, the eyes narrowed in distaste. '_Too soon.'_

Looking back to the slaughter, the Sheikah slowly shook his head. This boy will not be able to defeat the evil within the forest if he cannot control something as pitiful as his anger.

Sighing softly before looking towards the childish Hero one last time, the Sheikah disappeared from view.

**o-o-o-o-o**

After making sure he defeated all the creatures in the small village, the Hero stood mystified as he discovered his old tree home. It was still there even after all the years he was gone. Slowly walking over to the tree, he decided that he should stay one more night in his childish house. Just so that if all this was a dream, he would be home in the morning.

He swiftly climbed up the ladder, taking two or three steps at a time if necessary. Making it to the top of the ladder, he noticed how low the house really was. Looking back to the tree, he was still taking in how much everything changed.

Taking a few steps forward, he softly felt the small cloth with his fingers. How many years ago was it when he made this make-shift door with Saria?

'_Saria_.'

Looking again the adult he was suppose to be, he disappeared into the small tree. In the morning, he would find his friend and free her.

He just hoped to the Goddesses and Princess Zelda that Saria would still remember him.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Following the direction she saw Braid go into, Megan felt a rush of energy. Jogging toward the stairs and down past a large house, she heard voices and wood creaking from unknown weight. Gripping the dark blue scarf in her hands, Megan thought wildly, '_What would make all that noise at this time of the night?_'

Calming her breathing and peeking around the house, she saw the carts and animals that brought her here.

'_Emily–no wait, Evelyn! The money-hearer!'_

Rushing toward the band of wagons settling in for the night, Megan called out, "Hey! Evelyn!" She slowed down, glancing around for the familiar woman, "Where are you?"

She heard a tired male voice speak out, "Oh ... it's you." Then a sigh, "Didn't I just rid of you?"

Looking up, Megan saw a large man climb down from fixing the tarp onto one of the wagons. At first confused, Megan suddenly snapped her fingers, becoming angry, "You're that bastard that knocked me out! You ditched me in a ... a ... ditch!" She couldn't think of another word quickly enough.

The man slowly made it to the ground, scratching his small beard, "I had to," he began to explain softly, "Miss Evelyn ordered it."

Megan felt like throwing up her hands in anger but instead, stomped her foot, "I didn't hear any order!" Evelyn was talking to _her_, not giving orders!

The man gave her a weary smile, "Aye, she did, child." He walked to the end of the wagon, pulling some rope out, "When she introduces herself as 'Master Evelyn' she signals for us to rid of the person trailing her." He let out a chuckle, "You're not the first one that followed her around. She gets the likes of people acting out like you did every once in a while."

Megan was going to yell at the man but stopped herself. It just didn't seem right to vent out her anger at a man doing his duty and anyways–

'_WHERE THE HELL WAS BRAID?_' She thought wildly.

She could definitely beat the shit out of Braid without a moment's thought but this man looked to have muscles. Better she pick on someone she knew wouldn't fight back.

Letting out a large breath of air and crouching down in frustration, Megan began to feel sleepy again. Her energy had deserted her the moment that guy began explaining.

Man, people here sucked.

She hated it when people would act calm around her; it gave her the feeling that whatever she did, it was wrong. And anger wouldn't get her out of it like all the fighting she'd done with friends and family. Anger got her out of anything.

But this guy just cut her short with a calm attitude. She hated that.

Without looking up, Megan let the weariness in her voice be heard, "Have you seen an idiot with a long braid go by here by any chance?" She tightened her grip on the scarf again.

She heard his answer pretty quickly, "Oh, yes. He went to see Miss Evelyn at that inn over–" The man stopped himself but both knew it was too late. "I–I mean–" He turned around to make up another excuse but stopped.

Megan was already running toward the Inn.

She could hear the soft-spoken man mumble, "Oh dear," Then a sigh of disappointment, "Miss Evelyn isn't going to like this."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Look, I don't really think–"

Megan slammed open the door, cutting off any conversation in the room. Immediately scanning the room, Megan saw Braid talking with Evelyn. They were both standing in the middle of the small room, facing each other. She managed to convince the Inn keeper lady to tell her where Braid was, providing she doesn't spook the other guests.

Hah! Tough chance of that now.

Pointing her finger at Braid, Megan shouted out with fury, "YOU!" She felt exhilarated just screaming the word out loud.

Upon seeing her, Braid visibly went pale, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Megan quickly stalked over to the couple, her eyes burning with anger. "You miserable little bastard!" She began, "First you take what food I have, then degrade me with that cheap half-ass kiss?" She aimed for Braid's throat but the cowardly man managed to escape by hiding behind the woman next to him.

About to grab him again, Megan bumped into Evelyn.

Cold words came from the woman, reminding Megan that someone was here other than Braid.

"_May I help you?_" Alaska sounded warmer than her.

Looking up, Megan felt embarrassed that she acted like that. Especially in front of someone she wanted to make friends with. "Sorry," she tried to begin but continued to glare at Braid with a dangerous eye. "But your guy just pissed me off. I thought I'd just get him back or punish him by hanging him by his toes with his scarf or something." She didn't bother to see the twitch of the eye that Evelyn gave off.

Braid looked even more horrified. Looking to Megan, he whispered with scandalize glee, "Oooh, you said the wrong thing there!"

In a quick second, Evelyn grabbed Megan's collar, jerking her close enough to feel uncomfortable.

Slowly and dangerously, the scary woman said with no threats needed, "Do not make the mistake again by saying that this miserable little piece of shit is my guy."

Yeah ... chances she become friends with the lady were getting smaller and smaller.

Feeling De-ja-vu all over again, Megan slowly nodded, getting the idea. After being let go, Megan stumbled back, straightening her shirt. '_Yeah, way to go Megan_.'

Braid looked smug as he crossed his arms, as if the scary woman just stood up for him. Looking to Evelyn who was leaving the room, he quickly rooted, "Yay, you go girl! You tell her that!" He didn't see Evelyn stop mid-motion as he kept going, "You love danger, don't you? Grrr! No man can satisfy you, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he growled, making a clawing motion.

Megan saw Evelyn slowly tighten her fists before turning to face her.

"But I _will_–" Evelyn looked to Braid, scowling, "suggest something for his punishment."

Megan quickly smiled, feeling giddy again. Her world just became a little brighter! '_Go Evelyn! Braid can go burn in hell for all I care_!'

Braid stopped clawing with his hand, "W–wait–what?" He squeaked, his clawing hand still in the air.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"WHATTA MEAN I HAVE TO DO WHATEVER SHE SAYS?" Braid shouted at Evelyn, stomping his foot like a little child. "I don't wanna! You can't make me!"

Evelyn only gave a small smirk, continuing to ignore him. She was busy preparing his things into a bag, already moving him out of the room he rented for himself.

But Braid kept ranting, not noticing Evelyn wasn't in his conversation. "Why must it be me? I didn't do anything! Why do I have to listen to you? I could just leave right now!" He still stood there, not knowing if the woman in front of him believed his bluff.

Evelyn finished up the bag and turned around, throwing it into his arms along with his blanket and dishes. "Do you remember the times when I saved your sorry ass and you told me you'd do anything I say?" Evelyn looked him in the eye, watching him flinch nervously. "I'm placing all your pathetic favors together and giving them over to Megan," she explained shortly, looking around the room for any other stuff he left laying around.

"But ... _WHY_?" Braid whined then began to follow Evelyn out of the room and down the stairs. "I like hanging out with you more than her! You're more attractive! I can deal with that more on a daily basis!" He began rambling, "Just tell me why I must follow her instead of you?"

Evelyn kept going down the stairs, not missing a beat, "Do you know how long I waited for someone to come along to take your sorry half-ass off my hands? Even if it's for a few weeks, I'll take any chance." She seemed almost happy, even with her stoic attitude toward everything.

"Weeks?" Braid looked horrified with that new information, "What makes you think I'll be gone that long?" He shifted his armload of junk into a more comfortable position.

"Because that idiot of a girl told me about having to travel across the land for some temples she wants to explore." The woman gave a small shrug, not going much into the details. "I don't care what she wants to find but I'm giving her you until she finds what she needs." She pointed toward the doors.

"The temples?" Braid asked then realized something. "W-wait a minute! You mean _the_ temples? The ones with the gruesome rumors?" He then yelled at Evelyn, "You _know_ the rumors behind them! And! And! It may take years to find them!" He just couldn't come up with any other excuses. The ones he just gave were good enough to convince any sane person that it was a very, _very_ bad thing to do.

Evelyn looked amused as she marched over to the Inn door leading to the outside, "_Exactly_." She looked toward him with her answer, the corners at her mouth going up.

Braid watched the door open, the woman disappearing from sight.

Except this woman was not sane, he thought with regret.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"So you have this horse I'm lending you, the food to last you days if you manage to eat it right without letting it spoil or get stolen," Evelyn then began checking the other stuff off the list, "Clothes, utensils, healing balms, dishes, bandage clothes, maps, flints, daggers, needle and thread, small axe, extra leather–"

Megan couldn't hold it in any longer, "How the _hell_ am I going to carry all that!" Clutching her thin sports jacket to her body, Megan sorely wished for her other coat at home. The nights here were freakin' cold! With night at its peak, the dark cold air gave Megan the chills as she watched Evelyn get everything ready for her. Braid was still inside the Inn, pleading with the owner to give him a refund while the rest of Evelyn's crew was already sleeping.

Eventuality, Evelyn looked towards her, entertained by the girl's outburst, "Then how are you supposed to survive, my dear?" The woman's violet scarf was fastened tightly around her neck, protecting her from the chill Megan already had. Her long coat was also tightly buttoned up while her trousers were as loose as ever.

Megan couldn't answer, "By ... by..." Then something came, "By what I have on me!" She lifted her right hand and hit her chest with a fist. "I can survive well on my own." She needed to look confident in front of the woman. Anything to get on the same level as her. There was just something about Evelyn that Megan couldn't give up on.

That was respect.

And uh ... money. That too. Shamelessly enough.

Evelyn placed something into the side saddle of the brown horse she lent Megan. Tightening the straps before walking over to Megan, Evelyn gave her a cocky grin, "So, _May_-gan," she played with the tone of her name, "What would you do when you're hungry? Just grab the raw meat with your bare hands and bite it off savagely?"

Megan looked confused with that question, "W-what?"

But the woman did not explain. She kept asking her questions, "How about when some Deku Scrub bites you? Or a Wolfos? Would you just wash it off or let it infect you slowly? What are you going to wrap it up with? The ripped–off end of your shirt? Your strange leg garments?" She motioned toward Megan's jeans.

"I'd–I'd get Braid to help me..." Megan didn't like how she stuttered at the beginning of her sentence. "And I'd–"

"And you'll what?" Evelyn cut her off, stepping closer. She looked extremely interested in Megan's answer but when none came quickly, she taunted by saying, "Are you going to let him hold your hand when you walk through the Lost Woods?" She then went back to her serious tone, "What happens when you encounter a Moblin? Or a Dark Imp?" She began slowly walking around Megan, still explaining the dangers of the real world, "So, after you get attacked by one of these creatures, where are you going to get the extra cloth to cover yourself? Are you going to use the expensive leather that I'm giving to you for free?" She watched Megan lower her gaze down.

"What about a warm fire? Will you expect everything done for you? The moment you stop for the night, will there be a fire waiting for you? A campsite clear of creatures for you? What if there's no small pieces of wood? Would you just pull out a small tree and use that? Answer me at least one of my questions, child."

She knew she couldn't. Not without looking like an idiot. '_Crap_.'

Megan already knew where this was going by the time Evelyn looked at her. The moment she asked her stupid, _stupid_ question. This was one of the reasons why Megan sometimes hated that little voice in her head telling her what to do. She didn't know if it was her conscience or just something she couldn't agree with.

This woman was giving her the slap of reality.

Something that Megan was trying desperately to ignore up to now.

'_This is ... real_.' Megan thought, looking down at the dirt. '_It's all real..._'

She could die so easily here. The dried blood on her pants was proof of that.

Evelyn was finished, knowing Megan finally saw the harsh reality in front of her. "Find some extra clothing for the night travel you're going to be doing." She walked away, leaving Megan to stand alone. "Go to that wagon over there. In some boxes marked by the merchant I've bought here, there're some pretty decent clothes. Take some quickly before I come back out." Going over to the large Inn, Evelyn said her last words. Ones where Megan knew she should have listened to.

"Do not tell any one any information about you."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Adjusting the weird hat on her head, Megan looked uncomfortable in the large cloak she snatched from the merchant's boxes. After nabbing some extra socks, a scarf and some mitts, Megan felt like she was going to hike through a blizzard. The fur on her cloak felt even more uncomfortable. It kept itching her neck and shoulders but it was all she could find.

Megan looked uneasy at her ... horse. She had no idea how to ride one, let alone feel comfortable near one. She was always uneasy around animals to start with. Now she had to ride one larger than her? Just watching the animal breathe loudly was unnerving her.

What if it bites? Throws her off? Runs off–

'_Wait_, _can I even get on that bloody animal?_' Megan shuddered at the thought.

"Lost in thought, Sweet Potato?" A voice behind her happily said.

She didn't need to turn around to know who would call her 'Sweet Potato'.

Braid walked by her, his own horse following right behind him. "Look, sweetie, you can stand there all night but your horse is going to be mighty lonely when I leave in a few minutes."

Megan wrapped her arms around her, still eyeing the large mammal. "Do you..." Megan began slowly, keeping her eyes on the horse for any sudden moments, "Uh, know where we're going?"

"Yep," Braid answered easily, "To the Lost Woods in the south. It's both a bad time and good time to go there."

"Why?" Megan finally shifted her view to Braid who was tightening the last minute straps on his saddle. His horse was slimmer than hers, more sleek. It's coat was of a darker shade of brown, almost black.

Braid began, "Well, it's late spring now. Meaning that all the water that melted from the snow is going to make the woods a wet place. Doesn't dry up until middle of the summer. But it also means fresh spring berries ... and also hungry, irritable creatures." Braid shrugged, "Nothing new."

Megan tried to laugh it off, "Yeah, sounds like paradise."

Braid climbed on his horse, smiling like the idiot Megan knew he was, "Yep, best time to run around that place and snatch them, huh?"

"Them...?"

"Oh ... don't you remember the forest flies? Even the rumors?"

Megan nodded, "Oh yes." Her words were laced with sarcasm, "I'm so knowledgeable about everything in this land. Starting with Santa's lost elf, mutated house plants, and my specialty, Halloween skeletons."

Braid didn't seem to hear her or he was ignoring her completely, "Well, you can't exactly see a forest fly off the bat but after wondering around the woods for a while, they'll start to appear." Braid seemed to smile, lost in his own thoughts, "Soon enough, they start to follow you. Can't touch them though; they burst into little lights if you try to grab one but they are fun to watch."

"Uh-huh..." Megan stared blankly at the guy, looking for any signs of sanity he had left. "Look, are you going to keep daydreaming or are you going to help me get near my horse...?" She pointed toward the animal.

Braid closed his eyes, leaning down onto his horse lazily, "Some rumors state that those forest flies are just there to distract you and get you lost. Hence the name 'Lost Woods' but my theory is that the flies are the souls of the deceased. They look nice enough to be spirits or souls..."

Megan still stood there, exactly ten feet away from her horse. "Hello? Are you still here with me or what?" She shouted out, trying to get Braid's attention back to her.

But Braid was still going on, "And my other theory on the flies could be all the magic in those woods. Those flies could be the rumored Kokiri children people keep talking about. But Kokiri kids are just fairy tales ... something for kids to imagine running away to..." A lazy grin slowly appeared on his face, "Once, I wanted to run away–_OW_!"

Braid quickly sat up, suddenly alert. "What–what the hell was that!" He held the striking pain on the back of his head with both hands. Looking quickly over to Megan, he narrowed his eyes when he saw her with her arms crossed. Pretty much pissed off with his daydreaming.

Megan slowly placed the rest of the rocks in her pocket, knowing she was going to need a few of them for the trip. Watching Braid climb off his horse, Megan nodded toward hers. "Are you going to help me now or what?"

"You know, someday, someone's going to get you back, Potato. Mark my words." Braid walked over to her horse, adjusting the saddle.

Megan nodded, "Yep, marked in my head." She took two steps closer to the animal.

Just two feet closer ... not three yet. She had to take her time sweetly if she was ever going to get near the animal.

...one more step.

'_Just breathe ... it's not like a camel, right? It won't try to spit at me or anything ... oh god, I'm so pathetic..._'

Taking another deep breath and bracing herself to walk straight over to the large animal Braid was standing next to, Megan was about to take the next step–

Then stopped.

'_O-kay ... another deep breath...'_

She was about to walk again but her feet were still frozen to the ground.

'_O-kay ... another deep–'_

"Oh, _come ON!_" Braid shouted, still waiting for Megan to walk over to him and get on the horse. "I would like to leave this place before sunrise! Even more before winter sets in!"

Megan narrowed her eyes, "_SHUT UP! _I'm breathing here!"

"Breathing–wait, what?" Braid looked confused on that part. Then argued back, "Everyone breathes, ya moron! Get _over_ here!"

"_I don't wanna_!"

"For Hyrule's SAKE! Get the hell over here so I can adjust your saddle to your height!" Braid pointed toward her horse.

"NO!" Looking down, Megan just couldn't go near that animal. She felt so pathetic but–"HEY!" Braid had somehow walked over to her without her knowing and was dragging her toward the animal! "Stop! LET GO, YOU JERK!" She dug her feet into the dirt ground, acting like a child that didn't want to listen.

"Come _on_!" Braid dragged Megan by her two arms, pulling her toward the horses. "I don't see any reason for you to be afraid! They're just animals!"

Megan struggled against his hold, "Screw you, asshole!"

"Fine!" Braid suddenly let her arms go, causing Megan to drop onto her bottom. Braid glared at her for a while, he looked tense and impatient with Megan's behavior. "Okay, how about this?" He held out his arm, waiting for her to take it. "I'll introduce you."

Megan gave him one confused look, "_Introduce me...?_" Then she angrily shouted,"TO WHO? You moron!"

Braid just decided to pick her up and drag her quickly to the front of the horse, "Okay!" He gestured to the horse, "Megan, this is your horse. Horse, this is your rider." He looked at Megan's sceptical look, "There, no awkward first hellos between you two. _Happy_?" He seemed okay with his answer to her problems.

When Megan didn't answer him–well, who would?–Braid then pushed Megan to the side of the animal, waiting for her to get on. "Well?" He looked at her, waiting.

Megan threatened, the venom clear in her voice while glaring hatefully at Braid. "I. AM. NOT getting on that horse."

"You want to go to that temple in the woods?" Braid asked, watching Megan nod with difficultly. "Well, you're gonna have to get on the damn horse!"

Megan pushed him back when he raised his voice to her, "Why can't we take a wagon or something?" She remembered Evelyn's way of traveling.

Braid answered simply. "Because it takes too long and it gets tiresome after a while, loading and unloading shit around."

Trying another approach, Megan asked, "Then why can't I ride with you?" She rather someone else handle the animal then her.

Smiling, Braid leaned down to her, "Sorry, Sweet Potato, but my horse gets jealous easy." He actually seemed happy with the idea.

But she pushed it further, "Come on! _Please_!" She was willing to sacrifice her pride for this. When he didn't shoot back an answer right away, Megan watched Braid's face as he seem to be thinking something over.

Finally, he looked down at her, breaking down. "_Okay_. I'll let you ride with me." Then he lifted up a finger, "BUT! If you complain, you're on your own. I know you don't want to handle your horse yet, you're just delaying the inevitable. You're going to have to ride a horse sooner or later if you want to continue traveling around Hyrule."

"Deal!" Megan answered quickly. Watching Braid walk over to his horse and adjust his bags and move them to Megan's horse, she asked another question, "How long would it take to get to ... the forest?" Was that where they were going?

Braid tightened some last things before setting a blanket behind the saddle to give Megan comfort. "If we leave now and ride all night, we'll make it there by dawn. Then we'll get a few hours' rest and go into the forest midday."

"Can we get there any faster?"

"Unless you want to stress the horses and ride hard all night; you'll be pretty sore in the morning." Braid finished the last minute things, tying Megan's horse to his with a lengthy rope. Looking to Megan, he held out his hand one last time, smiling, "The beginning of the journey begins with one small step, Potato."

Megan narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he meant.

"Oh, why don't you just shut–" She managed to stop herself from swearing at the man.

Braid seemed to also love this, "Ah, ah, my Potato." He waved his finger at her, "Language." Taking her hand and dragging her over to get up on his horse, he finally managed to get her on without difficulty. Climbing on and directing the horse toward the entrance of the village, he waited for Megan to calm down.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Braid's waist, Megan growled in anger. She didn't like showing weakness. '_This is the only way home, just keep quiet and wait,_' she tried to tell herself. '_Just try not to strangle him in his sleep or anything. You need him to do the dirty work._' She tightened her eyes shut and waited for the animal to move.

Just as the animal began walking, Megan decided to let one thing remain clear, "Talk to anyone about this, I _will_ personally gut you myself."

"Crystal clear!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Near the windmill, a dark figure was looking for someone. Spotting his target, he saw the woman with the characteristic scarf talking with a young girl with unusual clothing.

The figure watched the woman walk into the house, leaving the young girl outside. After watching the youth exchange heated words towards a man with a long braid about horses, the cloaked figure stood up before jumping down and out of site.

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Author's notes: Sorry for not updating for a long time. It was hard for me to type anything for a while. Losing family members does that to ya. At least I didn't abandon the story, huh?**

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Summer**


	4. Stupid sleep! Stupid bridge!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, there would be a LOT of more characters!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter Four**

"**Stupid sleep! Stupid bridge!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Wrapping her arms tightly around Braid's waist, Megan growled in anger. She didn't like showing weakness. '_This is the only way home, just keep quiet and wait,_' she tried to tell herself. '_Just try not to strangle him in his sleep or anything. You need him to do the dirty work._' She tightened her eyes shut and waited for the animal to move.

Just as the animal began walking, Megan decided to let one thing remain clear, "Talk to anyone about this, I _will_ personally gut you myself."

"Crystal clear!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ow ... ow ... ow ... ow..."

Okay, so for the first few hours into the night, Megan was doing fine with animals. Really good, actually. She thought it was going to be horrible, like some of those Western movies her Uncle watched. Where all the horses were rode roughly and the comedic sidekick had saddle sores that would make the mightiest person cringe.

Untilher butt began to hurt. Then her whole attitude toward this stinkin' animal went down the drain.

Now she just wanted to quit this whole damn quest ... journey-thingy.

"Ow ... ow ... ow ... ow..."

Up until fifteen minutes ago, she decided to comment on how she felt riding the horse so you know, Braid would actually do something nice out of the nice-ness of his heart. But _nope_! Nothing yet. Repeating the same word over and over again, she desperately hoped that he would at least stop and let her rest–with her being new to riding and all.

She knew her deal wasn't to complain but he didn't say anything about, oh, like _mentioning_?–on how she felt during their little trip. As her kooky friend back home put it, 'Let it all out, woman! _Don't let it all bottle up and EXPLODE IN YOUR FREAKIN' FACE!'_

But nope, he actually seemed to like her complaints–uh, comments...

"Ow ... ow ... _ouch_! Ow ... ow..."

"Ooh! New word again!" Braid quickly spoke up, still keeping the horses at a steady trot. "I _like_ this game!"

"Oh, ow! Shut ... ow ... up! Ow ... ow..." Megan tried to mutter darkly but it proved futile. "Oh jeez, how much longer?" She quickly asked without pause, pulling her scarf higher to stop the harsh wind from whipping at her face.

"Hush my dear Potato." Braid began cheerfully. "Or do you want to ride your own horse that much?" After not hearing any other complaints, Braid added with childish glee, "Okay then, let's continue our game! _Hee_!"

_Ugh. It was like travelling with a five year old._

**o-o-o-o-o**

They been travelling for a few miles now since they last spoke words, only slowing down for the horses to get past awkward places. Braid had told Megan that they wouldn't be travelling on the paths wagons take because it would take too long that way. Taking the straight path to the forest would be faster but harder for the horses.

So to pass the time, Megan had no other choice but to look up at the moon, watching it slowly pass them by and to the west. There was nothing else to help pass the time other than study the moon or try to see what was in the distance but it proved impossible because of how dark it was.

'_Can't the morning hurry its ass up? I wanna be there NOW__,_' she thought bitterly, watching a small cloud in the sky slowly disperse.

Changing her attention to watch another scrub past by, Megan wrapped her arms tightly around Braid's waist in pain. Her butt hurt so bloody much! How could anyone get used to this? Did everyone have some kind of butt guard or something she didn't know about? Or maybe it was something they got used to over the years...

'_Oh god ... it's going to hurt the next couple of weeks..._' Megan thought with regret. Why couldn't she just stay at the village and get a job? What was so wrong with that now? Considering how trying to get home was bruising her ass, getting a filthy job looked better and better each hour.

She might as well bring up her complaints again. "Ow ... ow ... ow ... ow..." Oh joy, it was still the same.

Braid finally decided to turn his attention to her. Tilting his head to the side, he gave her an amused grin, "I'm beginning to suspect you're trying to communicate something to me," he teased, "maybe you're sore in some unmentionable places by now?"

Megan could hear the laughter in his voice and she tried to ignore it. She tried to busy herself by testing different methods to improve her sitting arrangements. That, and she couldn't complain at all, if she did, she would have to ride her own horse–_And there was no chance in hell that she was going to do that_–so instead, she bit her lip from letting any comment slip out.

Instead, she thought it out. '_Bloody moron, son of a bitch, the bastard anyways, making fun of my pain–'_

Then she considered watching how Braid would control the horse, observing how he did it. But so far, it was pretty hard considering how she would tense and tighten her grip on him whenever he did something new–plus, she kept her eyes closed whenever the horse so much as made a sound.

This sucked big time.

She couldn't learn to do it herself and now, she probably looked like Braid's girlfriend or something from a distance. She was pretty sure people in this era considered two riding a horse married or siblings. And since she didn't have any resemblance to Braid, it was going to be the first guess.

Great, not here one day and she already had a husband to look after.

Bleh, and it just had to be this pathetic excuse for a idiot. Geez, her luck kept improving greatly.

Breathing deeply to ignore the headache coming on, Megan was about to think of her bruised ass again but Braid apparently had something to say.

"You know," he began, "It would have been better if we went with Evelyn's crew. She was to leave in two days time. Right after she let the animals rest and the wagons be cleaned of the muck they collected on the way."

Megan knew he was waiting for her answer. "Hmm? Why?"

Braid continued, "Because," he added with a serious tone. "It would have been safer reaching your destination that way. You don't have to worry about bandits or creatures attacking you."

Megan saw something wrong with that, "Wait," a frown appeared on her face. "Wouldn't her crew cause attention? Being that large and loud?" What about the lights that had lit, didn't that cause more attention too?

There, Braid couldn't help but awkwardly bounce in his seat excitedly when he tried to turn around and explain with his upbeat charm, "_That's the beauty of it! _When you're with her, it seems as if _no one_ can ever see her band of wagons!" Then he added quickly, "Though, I'm still trying to figure that part out. I mean–who can hide that large crew of hers, huh?"

Megan could only nod, letting him jabber on. But then at the moment, she remembered something. Did _she _even hear Evelyn's ragtag of wagons come up to her when she was looking for that skeleton creature? Now that she realized it–

Loudly, Braid interrupted Megan's thoughts. "Oh, come _ON_! You have to agree with me here," He was too busy talking to see her nod, "There is something with that woman that just makes you think, right?"

"Yes!" Megan said, quickly agreeing, "Did she tell you about her ears?" She asked rapidly, hoping he'll hear her over his gabbing and answer her.

"And don't even get me started on–..._ears_?" Braid stopped, thinking about it. Soon, he asked questioningly, "What about ... her ears?"

"Her ears can hear different things from us!" Megan explained quickly. "She told me that she can hear strange things–like money and special people!"

Braid's eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Without warning, he suddenly stopped the horse, causing Megan to grip painfully on his sides in panic.

"_Don't do that!_"

But he didn't hear her shriek. "_REALLY_?" He twisted his body to face her, "You're really serious about her ears?"

After making sure the horse wasn't going to do something crazy, Megan was able to loosen her grip on Braid. "Yeah," she tried to calm herself, straighten up. "She told me that she can hear special things. Like money in one direction and someone special in another."

Braid slowly turned back on the horse, smiling, "Interesting, I didn't know that..." Then added, "Well, I did know something like that but your juicy little tidbit sure clears some parts up." He then asked, "Do you think she uses that ability to avoid the bandits and creatures?"

Megan shrugged and said, "Dunno. I guess so."

Amused, Braid added one last bit, "Well, that shows how she found me." Megan could so hear Braid's ego in that last sentence.

"Uh-huh." She just had to roll her eyes at that line.

But somewhere in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she was allowed to let Braid know of Evelyn's trick. Would she get mad at her?

**o-o-o-o-o**

"I stake our claim HERE!" Braid stuck a piece of stick into the ground violently. He then stood up and crossed his arms, as if waiting for someone to challenge him.

Megan stood behind him with the horses tied to a fallen log, looking a little disturbed at his actions. "Uh-huh. Yeah, sure." She nodded slowly, then muttered under her breath, "Like there's anyone in a hundred mile radius to challenge you."

The night was already clearing up. Slowly the sky was turning lighter and lighter. The sun was going to come up soon. Morning was here.

Pleased with himself, Braid swung around, his long braid hitting his chest before falling back to its original place. "We'll spend the morning here and head in the forest around midday when we're more refreshed and energized." He headed toward the horses and began unpacking. Coming back with a piece of cheese in his mouth and a blanket in his hands, he tossed the thick sheet onto the ground unceremoniously near the stick he placed into the dirt. Dropping himself onto the makeshift bed and spreading out, he slowly began to finish off the cheese.

Deciding to do whatever he did, Megan also managed to pull a blanket off of her horse without startling the creature. Not in the least hungry from the heavy riding and really having no idea where Braid even got the cheese, Megan set the blanket down on the other side of the stick Braid set into the dirt. It was a safe distance from the guy in case he tried anything funny.

She still didn't trust the idiot. Friend of Evelyn or not. He was still an idiot. And idiots did idiotic things. She rather not be part of those stupid things she just _knew_ was going to happen in the future if she travelled any longer with him.

"Go to sleep already." She heard Braid mumble out, tired.

"Why the hurry?" The suspicion was clear in her voice. She didn't even try to disguise it.

"Need all the sleep you can, sweetie. Where we're going, you're not going to get much of it." His back was to her, already his body set into a comfortable position.

Megan didn't even want to know what he meant by that. But with a strange feeling, she knew he was telling the truth somewhat. Laying down and getting comfortable but instead, feeling every pebble beneath her back, she let out a sigh before turning over.

"I said, go to sleep already." She heard his tiring voice again.

"And again I say, why the hurry?" She pulled her scarf off to use as a pillow.

"Just need ... you to..." He voice was lower, as if he was trying mumble to himself, "...sleep first."

Leaning on her elbows, Megan lifted her head up to get a better look at Braid. From the way his breathing was getting deeper and heavier, he was falling asleep pretty fast. He must have been tired from staying up all night but she was still too alert to even close her eyes.

Staying in a foreign world did that to ya.

About to turn over once again, Megan practically jumped in the air when she heard the most god-awful noise ever. Quickly rolling over in Braid's direction, she found the source.

Braid was sprawled out, limbs all over and already snoring like there was no tomorrow.

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance, Megan could now see why Braid was so insistent on her sleeping first. Because once he fell asleep first, there was no way in hell she was going to now.

Dropping back onto the blanket and covering her ears from the violating noise. Megan wished to god that she had knockout pills or at least a pillow the smother the idiot in his sleep.

This was going to be a _long_ morning.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_I don't snore!_" Braid argued for the umpteen time, trying his damnedest to change Megan opinion about his sleeping. "I merely ... _express_! Yes, express my gratitude to the world when I sleep." He motioned to the entrance of the Lost Woods where they had to go. The horses were lead away, hidden in a spot Braid knew where most people would overlook. He had a small pack on his back for supplies while Megan had her own.

"So you snore in your sleep?" Megan added, pretending to be surprised by this. Both her scarf and mitts were with her horse. Just her hat and cloak were with her. Though, the fur on the hood still itched once in a while.

"I DO NOT SNORE! More like talking in tongues about how happy I am to sleep." He began leading her into the forest.

Megan stopped walking, looking at Braid like he was the most insane person on this planet. It took her a few minutes to finally form words. She asked in disbelief, "You speak in _tongues_? ... _while you sleep_...?" She quickly jogged to catch up to him. "GOD! You need mental help for–"

SNAP!

The bridge that they just stepped on broke in two, swinging them wildly to the ground beneath them. The fall alone was short but when you were thrown against it, it hurt like hell.

Finally, a male voice cried out. "You're violating my 'me' zone!" Braid began pushing at Megan lightheartedly. She was lying on his chest uncomfortably.

"Oh, get over it." She slowly got off him, rubbing her aching elbows. Looking up, she studied the broken bridge swinging slowly in the air. "What happened?"

Braid was still laying there. Lifting his head up and leaning on his elbows, he gave a guess. "I suppose that bridge isn't used to that much weight."

Megan was about to nod and say something but stopped herself when Braid spoke up again.

"Or it was trying to keep us out of somewhere." He groaned and sat up, rubbing his lower back. "I feel like I broke my butt or something." He gave a wince when he tried to move.

Still watching the bridge, Megan asked, "Why would it just break on its own?"

"Not on its own. Look." Braid pointed toward the two ends of the bridge. "They're supported by the trees and their vines. I'm going to guess that the forest didn't want us to enter somewhere." He slowly got up to check on his backpack and Megan's. "I heard from this old man who used to collect mushrooms in this forest. He always said that the forest was always keeping him from something. He would hear children's laughter but when he tried to get to that place in the woods, he was always be redirected back to the entrance."

"Why didn't he get lost?" Megan questioned, looking interested.

"He told me, 'if you respect the forest with no intention of harm, you would be okay near the entrance'. But if you try to act brave and go deeper where you don't belong–_like us–_" he added quickly, "you'll regret it quickly once you hear imp's laughing at you. People say once you hear them laughing, there's no hope for you ever to return to the real world. You'll soon turn into a Stalfo."

"_A what_?"

"A large skeleton creature. Sometimes you'll turn into another forest imp if you're a child but for us, Stalfos." Braid slowly looked around, studying the place around them. Then turned to Megan, beaming, "But wouldn't that be SO entertaining! A Stalfo! I would just love to be one for a day and just roar and stomp around, looking all high and mighty! Scare a few people, that's for sure!" He couldn't help but smile at that last part.

"You'd be damn slow too." Megan added, remembering her first look at those skeletons in the field. "Stupid too, but that's nothing new to you."

Braid looked at her, still upbeat. "Sticks and stones, my potato. Sticks and stones." Giving one last look around, he quickly pointed to a high ledge away from them and the bridge. "We go this way!"

"Why that way?" Megan stepped a few feet in front of him, looking in the direction he was pointing in. All the other directions seemed okay, a lot of paths to take.

Braid answered easily. "Because it's the only path I see other than the one up there." He nodded toward the broken bridge.

Megan gave a look to Braid before looking in his direction again. Why would he choose that path and not see the others confused her but he was the guide. Together they walked over to the ledge and lifted their selves up.

About to take another step, Megan was violently rammed into by Braid who tripped on his own feet.

Together, they fell down the other side of the small hill.

**o-o-o-o-o**

The Hero of Time looked to the dead bodies he fought hard against laying on the ground. Feeling his arms aching, he lifted one up to wipe the sweat off his brow. He needed something like a potion or at least a pink fairy to relieve him but there was nothing-

Navi, his own guardian fairy was gesturing toward the entrance.

Following her, he discoverered a ladder he must have passed by until seeing. Smiling to himself, he began climbing up that ladder.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Oh yeah, like it was all my fault for letting you crash into me!" Megan screamed at Braid, hoping that the louder she shouted, it would hurt him more. She gave a shriek when the tree they were hanging on to shook again. "I HATE YOU!"

"I tell you potato, it was the wind that tripped me. Not this so-called talent you proclaim as 'clumsiness' you dare say I possess." Braid glanced away, not looking her in the eyes as they tightened their grip on the separate branches they were on, high in a tree.

"Uh-huh." Megan drawled on, "That whole slip on your own foot was the wind's doing, huh?"

"Yes!" Braid looked up, pleased to find Megan was agreeing with him. Sarcastic or not. Just as long as she believed it wasn't his idea when he accidentally kicked the unaware Stalfo in the butt when they fell down the hill.

"You have NO idea how much I hate you right now," she growled before asking, "What do we do now?" She looked down from the tree they were on, grimacing at the creatures. Two Stalfos were waiting on the bottom, swords up and ready for them to fall down upon.

Not hearing her, Braid looked to her after glancing down, "O okay, Megan! I'm ready to hear your brilliant plan now!" He gave her a large uneasy smile.

Megan looked angry again, "Wasn't it Evelyn's idea that you're suppose to protect me? HUH?"

"Who said anything about protecting you?" Braid panicked when the tree shook again, "I'm your bloody GUIDE! Not some hero!" He looked toward Megan, "I'll be honest with you, potato. I'm a filthy coward who wouldn't even save his own mother if it meant me jumping down there like an idiot and fighting them."

"YOU ARE SO USELESS!" Megan shouted into his face, hoping it would knock him off. "I WISH YOU'LL–" She stopped when she heard chopping. Quickly, both of them looked down to see the Stalfos chopping the tree down. "Oh shit, shit, SHIT!"

Braid panicked yet again, "What should we do?" he whined before adding, "My great, mastermind companion with her perfect, PERFECT brilliant ideas!"

Megan thought quickly. "Okay, you jump down first and fight them. If they kill you, it'll have given me enough time to escape to look for help."

Braid looked happy for about a second at her idea before figuring it out, "Oh, you can just go fuck yourself!" His face went red with anger.

"Well, you're the guy!" She countered back.

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH IT?"

"YOU HAVE THE SWORD, MORON!"

"IT WAS ON SALE!" he whined, "I can't resist a deal!"

"I HATE YOU!" Megan screamed into Braid's face, wanting so bad to use the hand she had gripping the large branch, and just strangle him right there.

But Braid couldn't care less about any negative thoughts toward him, he looked too busy looking around for any way to escape. Jumping to the other branches seemed too risky.

Of course, Megan could tell that she wasn't exactly remembered in his plan. Judging by how he didn't look her way once. Even that pissed her off. Heck, even if someone mentioned a greeting, she would blow up in anger right at this minute. As long as she was angry, she couldn't see the horror of the two creatures on the bottom. Just look at Braid and she could stay angry!

Quickly, Braid looked her way, "OKAY! I got it! You–" he quickly stopped when they heard something breaking.

CRACK!

Megan had a few seconds to look at Braid, her eyes wide with horror, before falling down, her branch breaking.

"SHIT!" Megan gripped the branch, swinging toward the tree and hanging by the torn branch. She knew either her or the branch were going to give but it only took the swing down to loosen her grip.

Braid watched as Megan landed on the back of one of the middle skeletons and rolled off quickly and somewhat away unhurt, considered the skeletons being bony and covered with spikes of pain.

"Gaa..." Groaning as she stumbled to get up after her fall, Megan had enough sense to remember the skeletons before instinct took over. About to lose her balance, Megan bolted from the scene, hearing the angry roar of the creatures.

She didn't give a shit about where Braid was or if he was still in the tree. She wanted to live to see the next Simpsons season.

Under the tree branch, over the rotten log of bugs then she hopped over a stump. From the stump, she jumped and ran through a bunch of large hollowed logs. She lost track of the lefts and rights she took, but she knew she went straight one time. After taking a right, Megan stumbled into a strange place with what looked like a maze ahead of her.

Breathing hard, she let out a, "_eww_!" before bending over to catch her breath. She didn't hear anything after her so she took her time to regain her breath and soon, straighten up.

Not five feet away from her was the corpse of a mutated wolf. "_Big time_." The flies buzzing around the rotting animal encouraged her to turn around and find another path.

But when she took one last glance around before turning, she spotted the temple in the distance.

"Yes!" Punching the air with her fist, Megan let out a whoop of victory. Jogging over to the entrance of the maze, Megan happened to find another corpse. This time belonging to a larger mutated dog ... creature-thing.

It was huge! And whoever ended this dog monster's life, backstabbed it like crazy! As if they just panicked, not knowing what to do!

"Ouch." Was the only word of sympathy she had for the poor creature.

Next to the dog creature was a bloody spear that clearly was used. She _clearly_ felt sorry for whoever was on the receiving end.

Continuing on the maze path, she found several other corpses each with different clumsy death.

Getting to the end, she heard some movement close to the stairs but dismissed it since she was so close to the temple. Up the stairs and there was the temple! Get up there and she's home free! Screw everything else!

Running up the stairs two at a time, Megan stopped short of the last few steps when she spotted what she hoped was the last corpse she would ever witness. This time, it was a even larger dog creature but with what looked like a hammer or mallet.

Deciding to deny she ever witness any brutal deaths or creepy creatures, Megan jumped over the dead body.

Up the stairs. Find the sage. Go home! Great plan to go by. Fast and easy to follow!

It'll only take a few more moments! And she'll be home!

Almost there!

A few more steps.

Megan jumped up the last step, yelling at the top of her lungs with happiness and finishing with a victory pose. "YESSS!"

Only to stand in complete silence a minute later with no one around her.

THE PLACE WAS EMPTY! She found out when she bothered to look around. WHERE WAS THE FREAKIN' SAGE? THE ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO SEND HER HOME?

The place was barren! Empty!

Looking up, Megan spotted the problem. The stairs were out on the temple, with no way up or down.

"Okay... this was not expected..."

Dropping her arms after the lackluster ending to her story of going home, Megan knew for sure she was not getting up these stairs anytime soon.

Unless they invented elevators next week or something. Or maybe, she found some rope? But no chance, both her backpack and Braid were probably still in the tree.

Good to leave Braid there. Just in case the creatures were still around. No need to look for him _just_ yet.

Maybe there's a ladder somewhere? Or better yet, some secret stairs hidden in some vines?

'..._ooh, good idea_!'

Checking around the temple for any hidden entrance or secret switches that might help stairs appear, Megan searched everywhere. But she found nothing! Not even a sign to tell you what to do.

Feeling defeated, hungry, and slightly itchy from pulling all the vines she could get her hands on, Megan dropped heavy on a stump near the entrance.

Maybe there was a caretaker or something. Someone that had a ladder handy. Heck, even to yell at her that it was useless to get into the temple would help. You know, so she would stop searching and leave to find another temple.

Also, stopping to smell the flowers made her think. Stuff mainly concerning her now were the only things bothering her. The other nagging thing that was bugging her was the location of her loopy, yet positive guide. But considering where she left him, she would bet he wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows at the moment.

Megan stopped, hearing something repeating. Straining her hearing, she leant forward on the stump to hear better.

It sounded as if someone was walking up the stairs. The place where she just came from, that lead to the maze on the bottom of the temple. But who could it be? There's was no one but–

'_Braid_!' She thought quickly. '_He got away from the creatures and found his way here!_'

"About time!" She yelled out, impatient with his slow walking. "Hurry and get up here!" But the sounds stopped for a few seconds then it began again, this time faster. About to say something rude, Megan felt the words die in her throat when the person reached the top of the stairs.

It wasn't Braid.

"YOU!" She shrieked out. Anger back in full force. It was the green dude! Luke!

"Me?" The green Hero looked confused, seeing her there. The fairy also did a retake too, moving about his head.

"What are you doing here?" Megan eyed him, looking suspicious and slightly surprised. "I thought I left you in the field."

The green dude seemed to be on the same track, "Yeah, I thought so too." He said. "But I thought you were going in the other direction." He gave a smile, "To your friend?"

"I DID!" Megan quickly said, "I found my guy." She just didn't know where he was at the moment. She knew at least he was in some tree branch somewhere.

Hero looked around, confused. "W-where is he then?" He looked back to her, eyebrows raising, waiting for some type of explanation to her missing guy.

"Uh..." What could she say? _Oh, he's here, just invisible. Can't see him. Nope. But I can guarantee he's here!_

With his words so innocent, Luke asked, "...well?"

Might as well fess up. She couldn't keep this little facade up any longer. "Uh... I really don't know where he is at the moment..." When she saw his frown appear, she quickly added, "He's here! Just not... here." Should she mention the tree branch?

Okay, _that_ was a great explanation.

Luke gave another confused expression as he bought up one of his hands to scratch at the back of his neck. "O-kay, well, um," then he looked up, "I really don't know what to say now."

Megan was totally agreeing with him. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say but what could she say to this guy?

'_Um, so how 'bout that game last night?_' So did not seem right. Maybe-

Luke cut off her thoughts with a question. "What are you doing here exactly?"

Okay, right to the point. Might as well just out the whole problem. It would save her the trouble of having to make up a lie.

"Raiding the temples for some sage to get me home and forget this nightmare with shit-loads of therapy." She said casually. "You?"

"Um." Luke looked even more bewildered then ever. "What?"

"Looking for an old geezer to get me home." She repeated slowly, as if Luke was a child. Megan shrugged, looking away. "Some guys told me that if I go to the temples, I could find some old hocus-pocus person to get me home."

Luke seemed to be understanding. "You mean the Sages of this Temple?"

"Yeah, yeah." Megan gave a nod. Then looked to him, "you?"

"Same here-" Luke smiled, "but I have to rescue the Sage here. She's in trouble because this temple-" He gestured to the old building, "-is infested with darkness and evil creatures. And if I don't-"

"WHAO!" Megan threw up her arms, stopping Luke in mid-speech. "Creatures? As in skeletons and monsters?" She stalked over to him, yelling in his face.

Luke stepped back a bit, suddenly startled by the girl's behaviour. "Y-yes?" Did he really want to answer that? Already had before he could think.

Megan turned around, hands in her hair. "CRAP!" She yelled, "Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" This SO wasn't going to the plan she had formed. All it involved was going to the temple, get home, and stuff herself with Oreos until she felt better. BUT NO! Things had to always go wrong!

Okay, so there were monsters in the temple, she could deal with that. She just had to sneak past them until they went away or-LUKE! Luke could kill the monster and save the freakin' day! All she had to do was follow him until they got to the wise guy and she could innocently ask for him to take her home!

YES! That could work!

Twirling around quickly and surprising Luke in the process, Megan stomped back to him. Looking him in the eyes so he couldn't deny her, she demanded with determination.

"_Take me with you_!"

Luke again stepped back, "What?" Then it registered. "NO! You'll get hurt!"

Megan stomped her right foot, "I DON'T CARE! I'll stay out of the way, I'll help you figure out clues! Hell, I'll even help you clean up the evidence! Just let me go with you!" She added, "come on, Luke!"

Luke suddenly looked confused again, his fairy finally coming out of his hat. After a few moments of silence, he finally asked-

"Who's Luke?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Summer**


	5. Stupid name! Stupid potato!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, there would be a LOT of more characters!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter Five**

"**Stupid name! Stupid potato!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Megan stomped her right foot, "I DON'T CARE! I'll stay out of the way, I'll help you figure out clues! Hell, I'll even help you clean up the evidence! Just let me go with you!" She added, "Come on, Luke!"

Luke suddenly looked confused again, his fairy finally coming out of his hat. After a few moments of silence, he finally asked-

"Who's Luke?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Luke, which wasn't his name, asked, "Is he the guy you're suppose to be with? The one that's lost?" He pointed his hand toward the maze, looking puzzled. His weird little glowing fuzz-ball hovered closer to his hat, looking like it was daring itself to hide.

Megan quickly went from mad to bewildered when she heard his words.

She said, "Aren't you ... Luke?" She was sure that was his name. It began with an 'L' and maybe a 'K' if she tried to remember hard enough.

She could barely recall her little brother saying his name; over and over, really. _God,_ _she should really stop ignoring her brother._ Never know when his information was actually useful.

Take this moment right now, for example.

"No." The dude in green shook his head slowly, smiling at her mistake. "My name's Link."

Megan took a moment to recall that name.

_Link._

Oh.

OH!

Megan pulled him down by his collar, and asked. "So it isn't Luke?" And then realised that there was still an 'L' and a 'k' in the name.

Luke Link.

She was pretty damn close. _Score one for Megan!_

It also made more sense in her memory now. She could picture her little brother saying this name other than Luke. While '_Hey, Megan, look at how I made Luke jump off the mountain near the big fish!'_ sounded a little off in her head, thinking of, '_Hey, Megan, look at how I made Link explode by placing bombs in a circle around him!'_ sounded so much better.

And damn, now that she thought about it, she really should reconsider how violent her little brother was with Link, inventing deaths like that and–

"Are you okay?" Green Dude's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She noticed his tone growing more concerned about her by the moment. He really should be worried, considering how she was acting around him. Probably thinks she's mental or something.

Again, she heard his voice.

"Hey, you still with me?"

Snapping out of it, Megan looked back at Link. What were they just talking about? Oh right, names. And deaths then mental retard-ness then–

_Crap_, she should stop thinking and getting more off-topic in her head.

"YES!" Megan placed her arms on his, "I don't care whatever your name is! Just take me with you and when you scrub the temple clean, I can talk to the old geezer about getting me home!"

She smiled, liking this plan more and more as she said it. "Okay, Lint?" she quickly added.

Not even skipping a beat, the guy replied quickly with a smile, "It's Link."

_It was as if he knew she was going to get it wrong... creepy._

"Luke, Steve, Bob – whatever, close enough." She poked his chest, causing him to grunt and step back. "I won't be here long enough so I won't need to remember it anyway." Then she thought of another thing. "See! If you take me with you now, I'll be out of your hair soon enough!" Megan tried to give him an award-winning smile that usually worked with any stranger.

But he only looked bewildered by her words. Picking at his shirt, he asked, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Won't be here long...? Where are you going to go?" Okay, why did his words sound so childish?

Megan threw up her hands. "None of your business!" She really shouldn't tell him what a wonderful place she's from. He might want to tag along and she wasn't having that.

"What if I don't want to take you along?" Link challenged, a smile spreading across his face again. "Into the temples, I mean?"

She quickly glared at him, giving him the real message. "If you don't take me with you – " here she poked him again " – I'm going to follow you all over the stinkin' place, to every temple until you do. And if you save or clean those temples and leave me without any wise guys to go to, you're ... _you're stuck with me the rest of your life,_" Megan threatened darkly.

Then she slowly added for effect, "My life is in your hands." Now, she grabbed said hands and placed them on his chest.

There, that should make him see the light of her plan to get home! Or unnecessarily scar him into never helping people again.

Either way worked.

But Link looked more startled than necessary. His face looked weird and appeared as if he swallowed a balloon.

Soon, he was able to speak. "W – What!" He spluttered, "What do you mean? Your life – in my hands? How? Why?" He tried to reason but he couldn't even form proper sentences.

"You heard me!" Megan continued to jab him in the chest, beginning to like inflicting discomfort to the guy all of a sudden. "My life is determined by your actions. You better think carefully of your next few words, buddy." She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Um, well," were the only words he was able to mumble. "Well..."

While the green dude was wisely thinking her words over, Megan decided to voice some of her opinions. Just to help him along in his decision.

"Just think! I can help you! Make things easier for you! And I can maybe – " She started off but Link choose this time to talk too, and chose his words wisely, he did not.

"But you're ... just a girl – " he muttered, lifting a hand to the back of his neck, unsure. His actions seemed childish again.

Registering his words, Megan's eyes went impossibly wide then quickly narrowing in anger. She roared at him, "_Them's fighting words, asshole!_"

And proceeded to tackle Link into the ground for a good fight.

But things weren't going as she planned.

First off, tackling Link was not as easy as it seems. When she tried, all she did was hit a solid chest, hard. And in that attempt, the green dude figured out what she was doing so he held her shoulders to keep her at a safe distance pretty quickly.

Trying to push him off, Megan quickly thought the situation over and stopped briefly to angrily swear. "The fuck you made of, _stone_?" This wasn't going as good as it did in her head.

Link gave quick snort and a "What?" when he heard her swear out loud. He was still trying to leave one hand on her shoulder, keeping her at arm's length – just in case she again tried to do something to him.

_Weird_, Megan thought he looked all happy with her strange arguments but at the same time, he kept giving confused looks too. Like he really couldn't figure out how Megan could lose her temper and still look ridiculous.

But he looked like he enjoyed it all, none the less.

Megan realised also, that by him _able_ to keep her away, shot a blow to her already damaged ego. Getting even more irritated with the green dude, Megan blew up by managing to shove his hand off of her. Breathing extremely hard, Megan could only glare at him.

It was all she could do at the moment and she was going to do the damn glare justice.

The green dude was trying to smile calmly at her, and certainly wasn't working in his favour. She could see how he was trying not to grin at her silly attempts to overpower him. The sides of his mouth were twitching to slide up in laughter.

She had to try and calm down. Breathe and talk this through with him. Convince him that she's useful. Not argue with –

And Link just ruined it all by continuing his speech. Teasing her. "What could a girl do? I mean, look at you – " he said immaturely. Like a grade school boy would say to a girl in the playground. "You don't look very strong."

_God_. He just signed his own death certificate, the fucker.

This time, she settled for strangling him. She was tall enough to reach. And it was working. He wasn't expecting it. _And his throat_ _was not_ _made of stone_. Good. Made it all the more easier to strangle him.

Even through his oxygen was being cut off by the strangest girl she knew for certain he ever met, Link was still grinning like an idiot when he was trying to pull her hands away from his throat.

Could no one take her seriously? Where was the justice in this damn world?

She tried to yell, "I. AM." Strangle. "NOT." Link tries to remove her hands. "JUST. A." Still attempting to strangle the idiot. "_A GIRL!_"

After a few more moments of strangulation, Megan heard something in the background but ignored it. It sounded like footsteps and someone falling over repeatedly.

"_Excuse me!_' An exhausted male voice called out to grab their attention.

"Sorry to intrude on this intimate moment but I'm looking for - " The voice took a deep breath. "... _someone!_ ... she's about midget height, wears a hideous old cloak, cannot look after that fright she calls hair and...wait a..."he trailed off.

A moment went by when the voice spoke up again. "And she's ... strangling you." Another minute went by before he said, "Do I even wanna know why?"

Link chose this moment to try and twist Megan away. But this probably looked wrong to the stranger's eyes because not long after Link began grabbing her shoulders, the person yelled out in panic.

"_POTATO_! I'll save you!" In dramatic fashion.

And in seconds, Megan was pulled away from Link. Confused and tired, Megan looked up to see Braid standing in front of her, ready to fight. "Braid?" Her arms were aching with the strain she just recently placed onto them.

Link was rubbing his throat, clearly over Megan's performance and wondering who the new guy was. "W – Who are you?" His voice was raspy.

Braid suddenly smiled, practically beaming when Link mentioned his existence. "Couldn't keep your hands off her, can ya?" Braid wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Link.

At this, Link went red around the cheeks and ears. "N – No!" He tried to answer, "I was just trying to get her from–" He vividly began pointing to his throat and her hands. "From... She was trying to strangle–"

But Braid interrupted him before Link could properly explain by yelling out, "BUT SHE'S MINE!" Braid quickly turned around, hugging Megan awkwardly tight to him. "You can't have her!" He said, "I found her first!" He stuck his tongue out at Link like a child. "I have first dibs, so _nah nah_!" He buried his face in her hair. "She could _really_ use a bath too," he quickly added.

"I can't help it!" Megan said, going red with embarrassment. She couldn't help being sweaty from running around the damn forest and trying to strangle Link. And she didn't get to bath for a few days now.

"Get off!" Megan tried to push him off but he proved to be too sticky at the moment; clinging onto her tighter. "You stupid—GAH!"

Braid quickly picked her up like a sack of potatoes and began to carry her toward the maze at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, potato. We have temple-hunting to do and we don't have all day!" he said, untroubled by her protests.

Megan began kicking her legs violently, "YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and pointed. "It's right there!" She shoved herself up so she wouldn't hit her head against his back.

Braid turned around to look at the temple, ignoring Link who was standing in front of the building looking completely confused by their actions.

Suddenly pleased, he said, "Well, what do you know?" He dropped Megan down like a pack of potatoes like he nicknamed her after. "Potato! I've found it!" He walked over to the temple, arms in the air. "_I really am a guide_!" he cried out in wonder.

Rubbing her sore bottom, Megan was itching to throw a rock at the idiot. But it proved fruitless after she discovered that they were no rocks around her. God, she really hated this guy.

Link chose this moment to ask his burning question. "Are you two...?" He pointed to both of them.

"YES!" Braid was suddenly in front of him, amused by his comment. "Yes, we are!"

Megan was up in no time when she yelled, "HELL NO!" And stomped over to Braid and tried to shove him. But Braid just jumped away in time, becoming in tune with her violent nature.

She noticed Link watching her and the idiot, clearly misunderstanding their close but violent behaviour. Which was weird. When she acted this way around the green dude, he was okay with it – a little confused, yeah, but okay with it. But around Braid, he looked kind of envious.

Megan chose to ignore that last insight.

So, instead of chasing after Braid and giving him what he deserved, Megan turned around, looking for a large enough stick to knock him out with.

Or at least give him a concussion to rival a car crash victim.

Finally finding one on the ground, close to the stump she was previously sitting on, she walked over to it and picked it up. Turning around, Megan rushed over to Braid with the stick in the air. "_You little lying son of a_-"

Hearing something from Megan's direction, Braid had enough time to look toward her. His eyes went impossibly wide before he quickly took off in the opposite direction. Letting out a shriek that he would later deny and proclaim it as manly, Braid barely missed getting hit when Megan tried to swing the makeshift bat at him. "SHE'S POSSESSED!" he cried out.

"_GET OVER HERE_!" Megan shouted, still swinging the bat at Braid, angry beyond belief. "STOP RUNNING!" she barked when Braid continued to dodge her attacks. "I SAID STOP RUNNING!" She stumbled a bit before growling, "_It makes it harder to hit you_!"

Watching them run circles around him, Link looked like he didn't know what to do or think. So, in his confusion, he helped the guy with the long braid by grabbing Megan around the waist and lifting her up into the air.

Megan was not expecting that.

"THE FUCK?!" she shrieked, letting go of her stick.

"Yes!" she heard Braid say happily. "Save me! Not her! She, if you noticed, is very unstable. You wouldn't believe what I have to go through with her. The nightly romps, the groping, the—" Braid couldn't even finish that sentence.

Because when Link turned around to listen to Braid, he turned along with Megan, who in turn, threw out her arms and began strangling Braid when she heard him say those lying words.

Megan shouted in his face repeatedly. "Shut up, shut up, _SHUT UP!_"

Braid was quickly turning red, "N – need…air!" he tried to say.

Megan's teeth were bared, happy that this guy's neck was thinner than Link's. It made it all the more easier to strangle the stupid idiot. She just hoped she had enough time to make him pass out before Link did something stupid like help him.

And Link was trying to help the poor guy, seeing as Braid was only joking in his point of view where as Megan really looked intent on murder. He tried to pull Megan away by walking backwards while still holding her up around the waist.

Braid was still trying to talk, despite having his oxygen supply cut off. "I'd l – love…to breath—" He gasped, "A – Any moment now!"

Finally, Link was able to pull Megan's hands from Braid's throat. "There!" he cried out, swinging Megan in the opposite direction.

Megan heard Braid gasp for air when she was pulled away but that didn't stop her from trying to climb over Link to get back at the idiot. Just a little further and–

Braid decided it was time to also come up with one of his brilliant ideas, judging by the look on his face. "We'll tie her up!" He pulled off his backpack and dig through it while Link was still wrestling with Megan.

And Megan heard that. "WHAT?" she shrieked.

Link clearly did not know what to do in a situation like this. He muttered a "Hurry!" to Braid and tightened his grip on Megan's waist, still hoisting her in the air. He really did not look sure on what to do and how the proper way to calm anyone down, especially an unstable girl like Megan.

Braid was pulling out the rope, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's for your own good!" He made it sound like this was a regular thing between them. "Just until you calm down, pumpkin!"

Megan thought quickly about all the nicknames Braid was suddenly giving her out of the blue, and still continued pushing Link's head out of the way.

"Hold still!" Braid was untangling the rope now.

Megan heard the idiot instruct Link to keep her still before feeling ropes placed swiftly around her. Eyes widening in anger, and in shock that they were actually going through with this, she doubled her effort to get free of Link.

"YOU LITTLE–" she tried to cry out but Link suddenly dropping her caused her to shriek in surprise.

Both Braid and Link jumped a foot from her, as if burned. About to look up, she heard soft footsteps come toward them.

"_What are you two doing to that girl?_" an angry voice shouted.

Glancing up quickly at her suppose rescuer, Megan was not ready at seeing a man in blue spandex.

_Blue spandex_.

He was covered up by a cloak but Megan saw a glimpse of what he was wearing by her angle on the ground. He had a white torn up shirt over his chest. His face was covered up by said tattered shirt shifted as a scarf on top. Both his hair and arms were bandaged up tightly and if she saw correctly, red eyes covered by dirty blond bangs.

The man–wait, teenager came walking toward her. He looked too short and skinny to be older than fifteen or sixteen.

"Are you well?" He bent down to her level, examining her for any injuries.

He seemed concerned but Megan didn't really know what to say to this kid in his weird get-up. '_Hello to you too, how's the spandex riding up your ass?_' really did not seem the right type of introduction.

So she said, "Fine." And crossed her arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious in front of the red-eyed boy. She didn't know what it was, but she felt as if she was been quickly judged or something.

And that was that. The boy stood up and glared at Link, obviously not pleased with his treatment of Megan or his involvement with Braid. Which showed when his red eyes darted toward the idiot who was trying to sneak his rope back into his back unsuccessfully.

"I do not know what type of situation you three were in but I will not judge since the girl is not angry nor frightened at the two of you." The spandex boy looked to Link, "But we must talk. Now."

Braid quickly tried to explain. "We were only trying to calm my sweetie down, you know? Then come back in a hour or two to see if she tried to gnaw her way out of the rope or something..." He trailed off when he noticed the boy was not paying him any attention.

Noticing this, Megan let out a smile. The look on Braid's face was priceless. She was beginning to like the kid.

Refusing to acknowledge Braid's explanation, the bandaged boy gestured Link toward the stump with a nod of his head. "Please, over there if you will."

Offended, Braid gave a dramatic huff which only increased Megan's delight.

Looking uneasy, Link quickly glanced towards the both of them as if asking approval from her and the idiot. He did not seem to notice that his fairy was waiting to whisper something to him, nor the spandex boy's raised eyebrow at the strange situation.

Megan took this moment to get up and pat the dust off her behind and legs. Noticing that Link was still looking towards them for approval and that Braid wasn't giving any indication, Megan rolled her eyes and nodded toward spandex boy, giving him the okay.

Why did he need sign from them? From her? And right after her little violent tantrum? Was it for the dumb rope thing?

Link still looked unsure as he bowed his head and began walking over to the other blond boy. Which Megan had to snort at. It was as if Link was expecting he was going to be punished for doing something naughty. Like getting caught with his hand down the cookie jar or something.

Megan thought this weird again with Link's behaviour. But before she could think more about it, Braid came up behind her.

"So what do you think he's in trouble for?" Braid asked, "That blond shrimp don't look too happy, I'll give you that."

Even if she was still mad at Braid for attempting to tie her up and lie about their non-relationship, Megan thought what he said was true, the blond boy did not look happy when he was talking to Link. With the way the kid was gesturing and with his tone, it wasn't a happy conversation.

Braid added in, "Think we could eavesdrop?" He smiled toward her, hoping for an answer he'd like.

But judging by spandex boy's angry red eyes, Megan shook her head. "Sounds just like a lecture to me." And she wasn't having it.

Braid gave a pout but then remember something. "Right, well, what now?" He looked to her, waiting for an answer. "We're here at the Temple now, what do you have to do here?" He gestured toward the large Temple and he noticed something Megan already knew. "And ... wait–where're the stairs to the entrance?" He spun his attention quickly back to her.

This was where Megan was not sure what to do. "Well..."

Then they heard music. It sounded almost like a harp.

Both Megan and Braid quickly looked to the source of the sound and were surprised to see the angry blond boy playing a harp to Link.

Braid was first to break the silence. "Well, that's no lecture I've heard."

Megan nodded, unsure what was happening now. Wasn't the kid just angry a moment ago? Why play music all of a sudden? Why–

Okay, now Link was playing an instrument too. It looked like a handheld flute, round and blue.

"I'm lost now." Braid admitted quietly to Megan. "I've had many lectures in my day but none of them resulted to music therapy."

Pretty soon, they both were playing the instruments together, blending different but the same melodies beautifully.

But however, both Megan and Braid were still confused at these turn of events.

When they finished, the blond boy bowed and said something again. This time, more gentle and quiet. After placing his harp behind his back and under his tattered cloak, he walked over to Megan and Braid.

He said, "I apologize for my rude behaviour, it was unnecessary but was needed to end your little ... game. " He sounded uncertain about that last word. Looking to Megan, he added, "Was it just a game?"

Megan didn't know how to answer that, she really wasn't sure about the whole rope thing. Glancing at Braid, she just gave a simple answer, "I've a temper not to be reckoned with." She gave a nod toward Braid and turned her attention to Link who was already standing next to her.

The boy looked to Link, thinking something over before looking back to Megan and Braid. "What are the names of your companions, Hero?"

Link opened his mouth, then realised he did not know their names, and closed it again. He did this again when he looked like he tried to think of Megan's name but nothing came out.

Blond boy perked one of his eyebrows at this.

Megan turned to Braid to introduce him first when she also realise that she did not know Braid's name. He was simply Braid in her head, but when she called out to him, it was Idiot.

She didn't know the name of her own guide! And ... somewhat guardian. _And realised that Braid didn't know hers either_! She never said her name to anyone. And Braid would usually refer her as Potato for obvious reasons.

So it was an interesting sight, she noticed, when no one spoke up for others. No one introduced the other. Well, she knew Link's name but he didn't know hers but it seemed silly to introduce him since the blond boy seem to already know him.

About to settle this all, Megan was about to begin by saying her name, "Well–"

But Braid interrupted her. Pointing to Megan, he simply said, "I call her Potato if that helps."

Blond boy looked confused at this when he eyed Braid then Megan as if he was thinking if it was appropriate to call her that too.

Link also looked at Braid than Megan, confused too. "Yeah, I recall that when you first came up the stairs to this place." He said, "You've called her Potato."

Megan could literally feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Her whole face felt too hot for her liking. Finally, she muttered, "_It's not Potato_! It's–"

Crap, what was the name the wagon lady gave her? Amy? Annie? _Anne_!

"It's–" Megan began.

"Wait, did I even give you my name?" It was Braid's turn to look confused. It looked as if he was also trying to remember ever giving his name to her.

Both blond boy and Link gave them strange looks at this. But blond boy broke the cycle by asking, "You two are likely companions, judging by your close relationship, and yet you two do not the other's name?" Now he looked suspicious at them both. The same type of suspicious Evelyn gave her before taking out her daggers and threatened her.

_Crap, it was going to get ugly._

So Megan decided to just spill some simple truths. "Well, me and the idiot only met yesterday when a friend forced him to help me find this temple."

Blond boy asked, "And you trust him?"

"Not completely, no." Megan simply answered, not caring how harsh it probably sounded.

Lifting a hand to his heart, Braid pretended to look wounded, "Potato, I'm hurt. I thought we had something special here."

Megan gave him such a glare when she muttered angrily, "Not when we were attacked by skeletons and you didn't do crap to help me when I fell."

Braid smiled. "Yes, I did! I told you to run, didn't I?" He actually looked proud at this.

"No, you didn't!" Megan shot back, remembering it clearly.

His smile faded when he thought back to that moment, "Wait, I said that part in my head–_but the love was still there!_" He again looked proud about his words.

Link lifted up a hand when he heard their conversation steer toward the skeleton part. "Wait, what do you mean a skeleton? Don't you mean a Stalfos?"

Braid answered simply, "Yep."

Link appeared worried about that. "How did you two get away? Did you defeat them?"

Megan shook her head, "I fell from the tree we were in then ran like hell." Giving it thought, she turned her attention back to Braid, "How did you get away?"

Braid gave a goofy smile, "I fought my way out of it, of course!" He patted Megan's back and added, "How else, my potato?"

Looking away, Megan muttered, "I somehow doubt that."

Forgetting what their argument was about, Megan remembered the kid. "Oh yeah, what was your name..." She trailed off when she looked in the place where the boy in the cloak was suppose to be.

And found nothing.

The kid was gone. Disappeared during their heated argument.

Link noticed this too. Frustrated, he said, "Not again!" And walked over where the boy was supposed to be. "He disappeared with the flash thing again."

Braid slowly added, "But without the flash."

"Or else we'd notice." Megan finished for him.

Link turned back to them, "Yeah, I know but he did that last time and it annoys me." He gave a shrug. "Like he's too good to say good-bye or something."

Megan nodded at that. "That would piss me off a lot," she agreed. "Someone appearing and disappearing whenever they felt like it."

"Yes! That's what I mean!" Link gave a grin before looking toward the temple and giving off a small sigh. "Well, I better be off then."

"Wait! Remember what I said?" Megan ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Can I come with you, please?"

Then quickly added, "I'm asking nicely this time." She didn't like to but maybe sweet-talking the green dude might work.

Link was suddenly uncertain. Turning to Braid than Megan, he said, "I don't know..."

"Come on, please? Just to the entrance then?" Megan begged. She wanted to go home!

Scratching behind his neck and looking down, Link's words were small. "I don't want either of you hurt."

Braid was back in the conversation. "Think of it this way, even if you do leave us out here, we'll figure a way in." He smiled. "And we could get hurt in the process and I know you'll be wrecked with worry thinking if we're injured or worse."

Link looked up, startled. "But you can't go in the Temple! It's full of monsters!"

"Which is why I want to go with you!" Megan argued.

Confused, Link asked, "Why not him?" He pointed to Braid.

"I can't count on him when something bad appears!" Megan pointed to a now pouting Braid.

Link looked like he was going to cave in but shook his head. "No!" he said. "You're not coming with me! I can't concentrate with others around me!"

"_We're coming with you!_" Megan demanded, stomping her foot.

Looking up, Link quickly smiled. "I'd like to see you try."

Braid was confused at the turn of events. "What do you mean?"

Link explained. "Can either of you get up there?" He pointed to the Temple's entrance.

Both Megan and Braid shook their heads.

Link clapped his hands. "Good! Now I don't have to worry about you two following me!"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked. "How are you going to get up there?" She couldn't figure out a way, how could Link?

Megan watched Link take something out from behind his shield which was strapped to his back. It was a small object that had chains in it and had a large hook at the end of it. Lifting his hand, Link shot the hook at the highest branch near the entrance and took soaring up.

Looking with wide eyes, Megan couldn't believe it as Link stopped the object just before hitting the branch himself and land perfectly at the temple entrance.

He was at the freakin' entrance! And walking into it!

After a few moments of stunned silent, she heard Braid gave out an impressed whistle.

Soon, he said, "Gotta give it to Hero." He smiled at Megan. "He's a step ahead of us when it comes to getting up stairless entrances."

_God, why couldn't she have ended up with the Hero and not this idiot?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Summer**

**Beta by:**

**Aubuyn**


	6. Stupid stairs! Stupid temple!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I would be rich…-ish.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter Six**

"**Stupid stairs! Stupid temple!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

After a few moments of stunned silent, she heard Braid gave out an impressed whistle.

Soon, he said, "Gotta give it to Hero." He smiled at Megan. "He's a step ahead of us when it comes to getting up stair less entrances."

_God, why couldn't she have ended up with the Hero and not this idiot?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Well, I guess we start finding a way in." Braid suggested, still glancing over to Megan to see how she was doing. He looked as if he was waiting for her to either scream out in frustration, or strangle him again.

Megan gave him a dirty look when she finally got over her shock of seeing Link walk out of their lives so easily, leaving them to rot outside this stupid temple. Letting out a "_Ugh_!" And kicking the dirt, she quickly asked Braid. "Do you have one of those contractions?" She gestured in the direction Link went in, "those metal thingies that pull people up?" God, she hoped he did, she needed something - _anything!_ - positive in her day so far.

Braid shook his head slowly. "Nope," he answered, "but I wouldn't mind for one." He wiggled his eyebrows, suggesting off-hand. "You know … my birthday is coming up soon."

Not paying attention to what he was saying, Megan checked the area around them for anything they can use. She knew that earlier, she found nothing but maybe with Braid, she can think of something. Something with him helping but all she could think of was strangling him again and that, was not helping them get up to that blasted temple. Feeling her hat slide down to cover her eyes, Megan pushed it back up, frustrated.

Scoping out the area – again– she didn't realize that they were standing on a flat, but wide stone that was shaped in a circle underneath them. The symbols were of three large triangles with two side by side, and the last on top. They seemed ... familiar, as if they were very important. Only one strange word came up when she was examining them.

_'Tri-forks_.'

Which was even weirder when she thought about it – who could have told her that? One of her friends, or her brother again? Something about one of her friends mentioned this, but she remembered that it was followed by laughter so maybe it was a joke?

"But even if already I said I wanted to see fairies – seeing that metal contraction Hero has, I wouldn't mind changing-" Braid was still talking in the background, he probably didn't notice Megan had stop listening to him.

Megan was so busy tuning out the idiot, she noticed that if she was twice her height, she would be able to reach the broken stairs and lift herself up … and she did have another person with her to complete that genius planning.

"So if you got me that," Braid continued, "maybe than-"

Megan cut Braid's rambling off by grabbing his collar and dragging him over until they were both under the ledge of broken stairs. "Shush," she told him and pointed up. "Help me up onto your shoulders so I can reach that platform. Once I'm up there, I'll find some vines or something to lift yourself up." She explained, still grouchy at Link leaving them. But she had to admit, she was a mastermind at planning.

Braid looked up, then back to her. He did this again as if he was trying to picture the outcome if the plan failed. "_And,_ when you fall and crush me… then what?" He didn't look to happy about that outcome. Delicate asshole.

She whacked his arm. "I'm not heavy! And it'll work!" She added, "trust me." Quickly, she knew those weren't the words to be using around this guy.

Braid gave her a skeptical look when she said that last part. _She knew it!_

Megan waved him closer, ignoring his look. "Just forget what I said and help me up." She took hold of his shoulders while he placed both of his hands together as a step for her to place her foot on. Quickly lifting herself up and onto his shoulders, she felt Braid stagger a little under her weight. She noticed a fault in her planning once she was finally sitting on his shoulders – she could only get so far on top of Braid without falling over.

How was she going to stand up on his shoulders without something to hold for balance?

Braid noticed this too, "now what, oh fearless leader?" He asked dryly. He was struggling with her weight on his shoulders and with his lanky frame, this was an accomplishment. "Geez, how much do you weight?" He managed to grit out.

Megan squeezed her legs tightly together, satisfied as Braid began hitting her legs when his air was cut off. Letting into his protest, she was pleased to notice he didn't continue his teasing or taunting; instead, took deep breaths.

Glancing around, Megan tapped his head to gain his attention. "Over there, near the temple wall." She said, "I'll use that for balance then hold onto the ledge. After that, you can walk slowly over to the lowest part of the stairs where I can lift myself up better."

Braid gave her a nod and walked – with her on top, more like staggered– over to the temple wall. Honestly, she wasn't that heavy but he sure made it look like it.

Reaching her arms forward to lean herself against the wall, she quickly lost balance but was steadied when Braid tightly gripped her legs. Feeling Braid move his hands to the bottom of her feet for her to stand her weight on, she lifted herself up and awkwardly stepped onto Braid's shoulders. Throwing her hands quickly up and grabbing the ledge that lead to the temple's entrance, she balanced herself before saying, "okay, done." So far, so good.

Braid gave a grunt of pain – because she knew her feet were digging into his shoulders – and slowly began sliding his feet over to the front of the temple's broken stairs where it was the lowest.

Moving her hands along the edge as Braid moved slowly along it, Megan began breathing harder. Keeping balance while standing on someone's shoulders, as the person underneath you moved, was more difficult than it looked. She blamed TV for her underestimation of everything.

"Don't you dare drop me." She threatened. Because from this height, it was going to be a hard fall to the ground.

Braid quickly answered, "don't worry. Even if I do, where the heck do you think you'll land?" The guy really seemed worried about her landing on him.

"True." She mumbled. The cloak on her back was beginning to feel as it was weighting more and more. But that could just be gravity working against her, and her strength leaving her.

She heard Braid mutter darkly, "there yet?" His voice was strained.

Searching for that one step that was the lowest with her hand, she found it. "Just two steps closer." She gripped it tightly.

Hearing Braid swear under his breath, he still did what he was told.

Megan was happy to report to herself that she knew for certain, she could lift herself up … with a little push from Braid. She couldn't deny that.

"Okay," Megan began explaining. "On the count of three, try to heave your self upwards and that should give me the momenta to lift myself up."

Again, hearing Braid grunt in response, Megan got ready to pull her self up.

She began counting. "1, 2 – _3_!"

Feeling Braid jump up slightly, Megan had the help she needed to strain her arms and throw herself up and onto the broken stairs. Once up there, she rolled over and got to her feet quickly, and looked down to Braid. "I'll look for something to help you up with."

Braid shook his head in disagreement. "No need, remember?" He jogged a bit out of sight and came back to her, showing her his bag which held the ropes that he and Link tried to tie her up with. But he also lifted up another bag, "I have yours too!" He gave her a goofy grin and said, "you dropped it when I was fighting off the stalfos!"

Deciding to just roll her eyes instead of arguing with him this time, she knew they had to hurry if they were to catch up to Link. Who knows what would show up if they took too long in finding Link, and she wasn't going to stay and wait for whatever came.

"Just throw them up." Megan demanded, and got ready when Braid started throwing up the bags for her to catch. Letting out a grunt when she caught the first one, she almost wasn't ready for the second bag but she managed to grab it and not let it drop back down.

After catching both of them successfully, Megan pushed her hat back so she could see better, and placed down the one she knew was hers and began digging through Braid's backpack. Finding the ropes she needed to lower down to Braid and help him up, she tried to overlook the contains of Braid's bag.

Which strangely involved a dried fish skeleton, apple cores, and ripped paper with bizarre writing on it. Dried crumpling leaves, and what looked like salt and rocks at the bottom of the bag.

Wait, was that knitting equipment at the bottom too?

Megan swiftly stuck her face back down to Braid, "_You knit_?" She squeaked. Just when the world was making sense, she finds out this.

Watching Braid go pink in the face, neck, and ears, he stomped his foot and waved his arms, "That's besides the point!" He tried not to look her in the face, "the rope?" He asked, dropping one of his arms and keeping the other up to catch the rope. "Anyway, I'm just holding onto that for a friend." He lied unsuccessfully, still not looking her in the eye.

Megan slowly shook her head at him, wondering out loud. "Just when I think I have you figured out." She mumbled to him and went back to her task.

Detangling the thick rope, she made a face when she noticed she had to untangle another length of rope caught in it; this one was thinner and tied in knots all over. Finally getting them separated, Megan threw the thinner one back into Braid's backpack and walked over to the ledge, the thick rope in her hands.

She heard Braid instruct, "just tie it around that stone there. I think I can climb up myself." The stone was part of the broken staircase, sticking out at an awkward angle, but enough to support his weight.

Judging from his skinny arms, Megan estimated she was going to be doing most of the work secretly, but that was just a theory at the moment.

Moving over to the stone like he said, Megan wrapped the rope around it so she could help pull him up, if needed. They really needed to hurry up before Link went too far into the temple. Getting the rope done, she kept one end of it while she threw down the longer end to Braid, who caught it rather clumsy.

Instead of climbing quickly, Megan was appalled when Braid began to stretch his arms, then his legs, and then his arms again.

Megan was so not having this when it began to take up valuable minutes of her time. "HURRY _UP_!"

Obviously not taking her advice, Braid still continued his stretching. He even had the nerve to smile up at her while doing so. It was like her insults just bounced off him.

Boiling with anger, Megan wanted nothing more than to drop a large boulder with spikes on top of that idiot's head. But she realized that she needed the guy to use as a shield when they went into the temple to find the other idiot that ditched them - Link.

"_I'm going to leave you here_." She threatened, hoping that would speed him up.

Not knowing if he was really finished stretching or taking her threat seriously, Braid clapped his hands and rubbed them together to get ready to climb the rope. Then Megan had the pleasure of watching Braid jump up onto the rope and weakly attempt to climb it.

"_ERG_!" Braid gave a grunt. It sounded like he was muttering under his breath too. "-looked … easier – than … I thought!" He groaned. He struggled to keep moving one hand above the other.

Temptation was hard to resist. Leaning down, Megan asked with sugar melting in her voice. "Do you need any help?" It felt _good_ to tease Braid like this after what he did to her about that guy, Link.

"NOPE!" Braid grunted. "None at all!" She was sure he swore under his breath again.

He was already halfway up but Megan thought he really should go faster. So, she pulled on the other end of the rope, helping Braid up slowly.

"Getting there?" She called out, pretending to be annoyed.

"A – almost." Was his weak reply.

"Come on, use those knitting-muscle arms!" She just had to use that one.

"Oh, just … go and screw … yourself." He muttered darkly, heaving between each word.

Still pulling him up, she heard the distinct sounds of Braid reaching the ledge. Seeing his one hand clamp onto the broken stairs that he was under, she quickly stopped pulling the rope to watch him throw his other hand onto the ledge and slowly struggle to lift himself up.

"'bout time." She mumbled_. Look_ _natural, don't look as if you were helping him_.

Braid just gave her a dirty look and when he was finally onto the ledge, he collapsed onto the ground next to her.

"My arms! _They burn_!" He whined, rolling over to his side. "They scream in pain, protesting the cruel treatment I've just placed on them!"

Instead of arguing like she would love to, or complain herself, Megan got up, dusted herself off and walked toward the temple, grabbing her bag on the way. "Come on." He deserved no pity from her the moment he decided to waste time stretching.

Hearing Braid groan in annoyance, Megan heard him mutter darkly under his breath. "Yeah, I'm okay, no need to worry 'bout me-" and untie the rope and place it away. "Just risked my neck climbing there. No, I'm fine, no need to fuss." She could hear him catch up to her, still exhausted.

Breathing hard, Braid asked. "How far do you think Hero is?" He gasped.

"Judging from the time it took me to climb, and you to stretch and climb, probably pretty far in. But knowing the guy in the few times I've met him, maybe not far. Because like you said, he'd worry for us about getting hurt." Then she added, "hopefully."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Braid jumped in front of her, causing her to almost walk into him. "You know the guy_?_ _As in met him before_?" He looked oddly suspicious and his tone sounded jealous.

"Yeah," Megan answered, annoyed all over again. "I met him yesterday in the field before I was picked up by Emily." '_No, wait, that wasn't her name_.' She thought.

"Emily?" Braid asked then quickly brightened up. "You mean my Evelyn? My sweet and love of my life, Evelyn?" He looked so … perked up by just by hearing her name, and that made Megan feel kind of tense for a reason.

"Yeah…" Megan slowly answered; looking troubled with how easy Braid could talk about his love.

But Braid quickly left that discussion and came back to his first one. "But you know the guy, right? Hero? When you met him?" He stopped, thinking something over. "Wait. When I first saw you with him, you were strangling him. What did he do?" He muttered darkly, "'cause if he tried anything, I'll punch him!" Braid actually made this threat seem as if he was willing to commit murder for her.

Wow, he just totally earned cool points from her. Maybe-

"Of course, it would hurt me a lot – especially in the hand area … but for you! Yes I will!" Braid nodded his head, as if he was agreeing with himself. Then added with a tease, "if you're willing to kiss my boo-boos, of course!" He gave her a wink.

Okay, forget the idiot actually looking cool with his threat. He was in the negative area now.

Megan shook her head in expiration and sidestepped Braid, continuing into the temple. "We just don't get along." Still walking, she turned her head to the side. Then she had to mention, "God, doesn't it ever occur to you that I _don't_ get along with others?" She could see her report cards throughout the school years coming back to her, with the words, '_does not play well with others_' written all over it.

Letting out a pout and crossing his arms like a child, Braid gave a sniff and said, "and here I thought it was only me that bought out that kinky side of yours."

'_What the fuck?'_

Immediately, Megan felt her face heat up. Turning around swiftly, she grabbed Braid's collar and dragged him down to her level. "Don't you EVER say that about me again!" With that demand, she let him go violently. "EVER!"

Braid gave her a wide grin. "Yes, ma'am!" He was going to salute but Megan grabbed him again, giving him a furious look. He stuck out his tongue at her childishly instead.

"Stop acting like a child and let's go." She glowered, already trying to forget what Braid just said.

Braid kept his smile, "who ever said it was wrong to be childish?" He seemed honestly curious about that question. Then he said more to himself than to her, "I'd like to meet that sad, sad person." He tried to look sad and philosophical, but his smile didn't help it at all.

Okay … sudden mood change.

Not having an answer fast enough, Megan gripped his collar tighter. "Because, it's just … time-consuming, okay?" Rolling her eyes and letting him go, Megan continued into the temple. She was not going to have a serious conversation with this guy. Ever.

When they arrived into the first room, Megan had to quickly cover her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "_Ugh_." The smell was horrible, and it burned her nose.

In the middle of the room were two large dead animals, sliced and diced up. They both resembled wolves, just like the other dead one in front of the maze.

"_Eww_!" Megan couldn't help the high voice she just used when she found the two corpses. The other ones she didn't react to because she hopped over them; ignoring them. But these ones, were just there - in front of her. Denial was getting harder every time she came across something that really should affect her.

Braid calmly walked up to them, and out of nowhere, began poking them with a long twig. "Hmm, looks like Wolfos to me. Hero must have been pretty surprised by them if they're hacked up like this." He rolled one over with his foot. "This is a pretty bad job. Messy." He made a face at one of the gashes.

Megan hopped over the other corpse. She wanted to just get out of this corpse-filled room and to the next. But life wasn't good to her. In the next room was a bloody spider carcass, the size of a large dog.

Looking down the hall and then back to the large dead spider, Megan mumbled more to herself than Braid. "I regret this so much." Maybe going into the temples was really a bad idea. All this death couldn't be good for her head, never mind the diseases they could be carrying into the air she breathed.

Megan suddenly demanded, glaring over to Braid who caught up to her. "Can't I get through this day _without_ running into the dead? Even for just one hour?"

Braid gave her the simple answer. "Nope," and he continued on down the hall and into the next room. Before going through the door, he looked back to her, smiling. "But where's the fun without complications, eh?" He asked and went through the door, leaving her in the room alone. "Complications just makes the day more fun!"

Eyeing the dead spider like it was going to come alive and eat her brains like a zombie. And in this world, it just might. Megan gave it one last disgusted look and followed Braid into the next room.

She mumbled to herself as she went through the door. "I can live very comfortably without complications, thank you very much."

When Megan got into the next room, Braid was standing in the middle of the large room. Around him were four torches in the corners, all burnt out. Behind him, in the north, was a door, and on the left side, up the stairs, was another. There was a stair-less balcony on her right, and in the northwest, was a door blocked by a large blue block of stone. And in the northeast, was a locked door.

Braid pointed to one of the torches. "Looks like they just went out. They're still warm." He looked down, studying the square outline he was standing in. "This looks strange." He bent down, touching the edges of the outline. "I can feel a grove here." He looked up to Megan, curiosity on his face. "Like there's something underneath."

Megan shrugged, "maybe." She didn't know. Megan jogged down the stairs and joined him in the center of the room. "Where do we start?" She hoped that Link wasn't far and there weren't any more monsters in the way.

Braid studied all the doors, weighing his options. He was just about to talk when a noise interrupted him.

It was the sound of shuffling, maybe someone walking.

Behind Braid, Megan saw the north door open and Link just came strolling out of it with that strange fairy following right beside him.

Link looked up, startled by them. The fairy did too by doing a take back. "How did you two get in here?" He looked at Braid then Megan, waiting expectedly for their answer. He seemed annoyed, and slightly tired. Wasn't he cleaner before? Where did all that dirt come from? Megan noticed a rip at the sleeve of his green tunic.

Braid quickly gave a pout. "It wasn't easy," he pointed to Megan. "She made me do all the hard work."

Link couldn't help but crack a smile at Braid's quick blame game he did with Megan. "I believe that." He walked over to them, the fairy still following him. "But seriously, how?"

Megan answered. "Human ladder." She gestured to Braid. "I stood on his shoulders and lifted myself up. Then he climbed up by rope." So, of course it worked, since it was all from her genius planning.

Link stopped just a few feet from them, still grinning. "Wow, you really worked to get into here." Megan quickly noticed that he was favoring his left foot. "Are you that desperate for pain?" Just as he was finishing his sentence, he quickly had both of Megan and Braid's attention.

After a few moments, Link also seemed to notice the lack of response from the both of them.

Braid was first to speak. "Pain? As in … _something hurting_?" He looked like he was trying to find a different word for that, "as in me in pain?" He looked desperate at Megan. "You didn't mention this in the plan!"

Confused, Megan blurted out, "what plan?" Since when did they have a plan involving _inside_ the temple? She only got as far as how to get into the temple. Being inside was a whole other story. As far as she knew, the plan was to find Link and hope _he_ had a plan.

Braid raised his hand. "Well, I got one!" He used both hands to point back to the entrance. "How 'bout we go _back_ to the entrance of this pain-filled temple and … _wait there_!" He said the last word with such hope, Megan almost wanted to go along with that plan. "Then when Hero, " he nodded his chin to Link, "finishes the place, we come in and investigate – monster free!" He also tried to give Megan the puppy-eyes at the end of his speech.

Which Megan didn't fall for a second. Looking over to Link, she asked, "anything you need help with?" She glanced around the large room. "I'll help with anything." So whomever that runs this stupid place would owe her one for clearing out the temple. Which she would use to get back home with.

Quickly losing his smile, Link asked, his carefree charm gone. "Wait, you still want to help?"

Nodding her head, Megan hoped she didn't have to beg again. She did it once already, she wasn't going to make it a habit. She didn't like the feeling it gave her.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Link mumbled softly, "didn't we already have this conversation?"

Crossing her arms, Megan answered. "Yeah, we did. So you know how this is going to end." The way she said it, made sure there was no arguing with her. Being stubborn had its advantages. People gave in to her more easily.

As if agreeing with the tone of her voice, Link let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, then." He lifted a hand to wave her toward the northwest of the room. "We will start over here. I already finished the north room."

Megan gave a nod, understanding. Turning her attention back to Braid, her eyes went wide when she found nothing but space where Braid was supposed to be.

The idiot was gone. It was as if he vanished into thin air - wait!

THAT IDIOT BAWLED OUT ON HER!

Link noticed this too. "Wait, where did your friend go?" He turned his attention back to Megan, then back to the spot where Braid used to be. Like he was expecting Braid to pop back.

"_UGH_!" Megan stomped her foot and threw her arms down. "That … that ASSHOLE!"

Link looked taken back from her outburst. The curse she swore seemed to unnerve him. "Are you alright?" His fairy looked so frightened by her outburst, it flew right into Link's green hat.

Shaking her head, she took a moment to calm herself. Taking in a few deep breaths and thinking of ways to hurt Braid, she was finally able to answer. "Yeah, I'm _fine_." She muttered, her fists beginning to hurt from the strain of clenching them so long.

Link didn't seem to believe her, but he passed it off. "Well, we better get started right away. I want to finish this temple before nightfall." It made her feel better that he dismissed Braid so easily. But she could tell it was in his character to worry about others, so the effort he was putting in to look like he didn't care was nice on his part.

Maybe this guy was alright, after all.

Giving a nod, Megan was still muttering under her breath of all the things she was to call Braid. "Yeah, let's just start. The idiot probably took off to the entrance. Like his _plan_" Megan flexed with both of her index and middle fingers at this, "and I hope he rots there."

Looking slightly confused by the movement of her hands, Link instead gave a nod and walked over to the northwest door, the one blocked by a large blue block of stone.

Megan didn't see how Link could move that stone without help. "Um, do you think you can…?"

Letting out a laugh, Link seemed to know what she was thinking. "I'm not going to move it!" He pulled out that blue instrument again. "I'm going to make it disappear."

Megan still didn't get it. "What?" Was he a magician too? She didn't remember that in any part of the game. Then again, she could barely remember _any_ part of the game, let alone if Link did disappearing acts.

Placing the flute to his mouth, Link played a slow and heavy song that echoed around the large room.

Dropping open her mouth, Megan watched in amazement as the large blue stone slowly disappear before her very eyes. It was like it was been beamed up by Scotty but in blue stripes of light.

"Sweet." Megan walked over to Link's side. She saw him place away the blue instrument. "That flute work on other things too? And can it make it re-appear again?"

Link shook in head. "Just those blue blocks. And yep, I can make them re-appear again." He went to the door that was now free.

Following after him, Megan kept with her questions. "How does it work? And why only with music?" Was that blue flute magical? Well, it wouldn't surprise her, she kept forgetting that magic and weird crap was normal here.

In the next room, Link hesitated with answering. She saw that he was keeping a eye on a large bud that was perched not ten feet away. He tried to answer, "well, you see…" He stopped, trying hard to think of an explanation as Megan watched him, waiting. Finally, his shoulders sagged in defeat. "I don't know how it works. I guess it's just things you can't explain but just accept." He looked really frustrated that he couldn't answer. Annoyed by it really.

Then something came to him, "oh, but I know for sure there's magic involved,"_ well, duh._ Megan thought. "Especially in my ocarina. Certain songs can, um, gather! Gather magic, I guess I can say that, and help me, like rid of things and uh, transport me places." He was about to go on even more but Megan lifted up a hand to stop his rambling.

"You can transport to places? With these songs?" Hey, this sounded better than the bus! But it was not better than having your own car. Like they say, it's the journey you enjoy, not the destination, or something like that. Oh, and having music blasting as you drove was a plus too in the car favor. But getting to the destination in less than a minute had to be awesome too.

Link nodded his head. "That's what Sheik was teaching me outside the temple."

"_Oh_!" Megan broke out in a wide grin. "_That's_ what you two were doing!" She noticed that the tips of his ears were turning pink. Was that embarrassment? Probably. "Me and Braid were wondering what the heck you two were doing at that moment." Teaching transportation music, who knew?

Catching the name, Link asked quickly. "Is that his name? Braid?" He looked like he was really wondering who named them. Names like Braid and Potato would weird her out too.

Shaking her head, Megan let out a laugh. "No, but that's what I call him in my head. We were never introduced, just thrown together by his friend. I call him that because of his long braid." She motioned the back of her head, indicating her thought about how long it must have taken him to grow out his hair. But why did he have to wear that ugly blue hat – wait! Didn't that hat look hand-knitted? Suddenly smiling, Megan had to ask Braid if he did it himself! Maybe, he would make her one too!

Then she said that next part rather out loud, hoping that wherever that idiot Braid was, he would hear her too. "_He's supposed to be my guide_!" God, she hoped he felt guilty.

Breaking out in a smile himself, Link shook his head in amusement. "You two are quite a pair-" Megan lifted up a fist in warning, a scowl on her face. "_I mean not together_!" He quickly corrected. "I mean, you two just … are strange when together." He couldn't stop smiling. "You two argue so strangely."

She had to agree to that. "Okay, we're kind of strange." Then explained, "I'm easily annoyed by him, but I can tolerate him." She saw Link's smile wider at this, "to a degree. And I guess he likes my attitude since he didn't ditch me yet." Or could it be Emily that's keeping him with her? Making a face, she added off-hand. "Well, not counting now." She just noticed that her and Braid could never get along, but here she was just talking with Link easily.

That thought, in a strange way, slightly disturbed her.

Finally, Link slowly asked. "What's your name?"

Giving a nonchalant shrug, Megan answered, "Megan." Might as well give the guy her real name if she wasn't going to be here much longer. Just finish the temple and she was home-free.

Smiling, Link tested out her name. "Me-gan." He tried another way to say it, "Megan. I like it. It suits you."

"Yeah, yeah." Megan waved it off, wondering what was going to happen now.

Lifting out his sword from his sheath, Link steadied his shield, getting himself ready for something. Walking slowly over to that plant bud he noticed earlier, Megan was about to ask what he was doing until she realised something.

That bud looked almost exactly like the one in the field! The one that chased her! Eyes going wide, Megan felt like high-tailing it out of there, but she remembered that Link was the one that killed the last one. So he would know how to defeat this one, so what's one more? Besides, this one looked a lot smaller than the one in the field.

Stilling watching Link inch his way over to the small plant bud, Megan was taken by surprise when a large plant-like creature popped up and began chomping its jaws at Link. Taking a step back, she found out the reach of its bite was only so far because the creature was still connected to the ground, by its stem.

Link gave a yell when the fairy popped out and stood next to the creature, "_haa-YA_!" He swung his blade at the creature. Dodging the creature's attacks, he jumped to the side and swung his sword again, this time through it.

"Ew." Megan couldn't hold that in.

Instead of falling over dead, the creature shrunk into itself, and out popped nuts with glowing lights peeking through the cracks.

"What are those?" Folding her arms, Megan still couldn't rid of the look of disgust from her face.

Picking them up, Link answered. "Deku nuts." He placed some away in his pockets. "You throw them down onto the ground and they create a large flash of light to blind your opponents."

Megan got it. "Like what that kid uses? The one that taught you the songs?" Link did mention that the kid used flashes of light to disappear with.

"You mean Sheik?" Link asked, then smiled. "Yes." While eyeing the water across the room, Link jogged over to Megan. "Here." He placed some of the nuts in her hands. "You can use these when something attacks you if I'm not around. It'll blind them only for a few minutes but that should give you enough time to get out of there." This time, the fairy stayed close to his long ear, clearly avoiding her.

Studying the three in her hand, Megan picked one up to examine it further. It was the size of a walnut, and in the cracks, Megan saw glowing lights peeking through. It was as if they were actually holding flashes of light!

_How freakin' sweet!_

Letting a smile out, Megan thought that the magic in this world was just getting cooler and cooler as time went by. Well, besides the ones they were against her.

Lifting her head back up to glance at Link, Megan let out a small frown when Link was not standing in front of her anymore. Glancing around, he was to her right, standing next to the wall covered in vines. He was using that weird contraption that helped him get up to the entrance of the temple again. But when he used it, it didn't lift him up like the first time. Going over to him, she was about to ask if it was broken, but suddenly, out of the blue, a large spider fell from up above, hitting the ground hard.

"GAH!" Jumping behind Link and grabbing his arm in surprise, Megan swore out. "What the _fuck_?" She saw Link cringe at her swear word. The spider cried out, then curled up and died. "What the fuck was that? Where – where did it come from?" Quickly glancing up, Megan saw another one crawling up on the vines.

"Just skulltulas." Link said simply, aiming his weapon again. His cheeks were a bit red, so Megan knew it was from the fight with the plant monster. Seeing him press the button, that chain came out and shot the other spider. The fairy was next to this creature too. "I have to get rid of them or when I climb up, they'll attack me and I'll slip. Which is just frustrating because I'd have to climb up again." He looked annoyed by this too.

Megan noticed that before the chain with the hook hit them, the spiders had a skull-like appearance on their backs. So, that would explain the stupid name they had. Letting go of his arm, Megan muttered. "I swear to God that 'ew' is going to be the only word I utter in this sick temple." She watched this spider curl and die too. Was death a normal things around Link?

If it was, she was seriously going to need a lot of expensive therapy when she got home. _If_ she ever got to go home.

Great, that thought was just sad. _Gotta stay positive! _She thought. This was the only thought she had to repeat to keep her sane in this weird world.

Placing his weapon away, Link clapped his hand together and began rubbing them, warming them up. "Okay, now we climb." He pointed to her backpack and held out his hand. Like it was ignoring her, the fairy quickly went back into Link's hat.

Studying the vines, Megan had doubts about his idea. "Are you sure it can support us?" They didn't look like they could hold their weight, especially if they both climbed at once. She shrugged her shoulders to take the backpack off and hand it over to Link.

Nodding his head, and giving the answer of, "of course!" Link took her bag and placed it on one shoulder and began climbing up the vines, and up toward the ledge above. He was moving pretty fast and the vines looked sturdier now that she saw Link climb them.

Not entirely agreeing with him, Megan didn't really have a choice. Dishearten, she mumbled after him, "alright." Grabbing the vines, and making a face when it itched her hands, Megan began climbing herself.

And it wasn't easy. Now she felt slightly bad for teasing Braid when he had to climb a rope. That must have been harder than climbing these stupid itchy vines. Grunting and already breathing hard, Megan kept at a slow pace so she wouldn't tire herself half-way and look like a fool. Finding places to grab with her hands were easy, it was just her feet had to find steady places to hold her weight. Once or twice, she lost her footing due to weak vines.

Cursing, Megan made it half-way up when she decided to take a breather. Checking up on Link, she found him already at the top, lifting himself over the ledge and disappearing. Damn idiotic hero. He didn't have to work for that body, just sleep for what? Six or seven years? She could kind of remember her friend explaining the game to her. Something about have to play as a kid, then he sleeps for a few years then you play him as a adult? Something along to those lines. Which would mean … wait, wouldn't that make Link still mentally a child?

Still holding on the vines, Megan didn't continue up. Just staying there and thinking it through, she was right. Link should technically still be a child in his head. Thinking back to first meeting him and other times, he seemed to be arguing with simple logic like a child. And it would also explain when that bandaged kid told Link to come over to him, Link looked at them for_ permission_, like a child would do if met with a stranger. The child would look to someone he knew for an answer but … didn't he say he knew that bandaged kid first? Why would he want permission from her?

Because he met her first? No, she was pretty sure that bandaged kid met him first. Thinking hard, Megan was snapped out of her thinking by someone shouting at her.

It was Link. He was leaning over the ledge on top, concerned. "Are you stuck?" He tried to look at her feet to see if they were tangled, since he could clearly see her hands. "Are you tired?" He asked again.

Megan shook her head. "No, just got distracted." She didn't notice her hands were aching from holding on for so long. The vines beneath her were also digging into her feet.

"From what?" Link asked, still keeping a eye on her.

Megan didn't want to tell him yet, so she mumbled, "it's nothing." And began to climb again. She wasn't going to believe her own theory until she really had proof. And during the time, she was going to try and find out why Link answered to her more than the others.

Not long, Megan finally made it to the top of the vines, with itchy hands and aching feet. She chose to ignore the fact that she was also breathing hard.

Link was grinning at her, clearly pleased by her success of the climb. "You did it!" He clapped her lightly on the back, then handed her back her bag.

Taking the bag and not even bothering to smile, Megan was too irritated by the climb to poke fun at Link's goofy smile. Let the idiot dream she could continue to do this at his pace.

She was really going to regret it soon if they had to keep this up. It really involved a lot of energy and effort. She was really going to need a full breakfast if she needed this much energy. Solving these temples was harder than it looked on the TV. And they were only at the first temple.

That last thought kinda depressed her.

Following Link through the door and into the next room, Megan scrunched her nose when she noticed a blue fire float around the room. And when the fire turned toward them, she saw it was a flying skull with … little bat wings. _What the?_

Sometimes, monsters here just made no damn sense.

Letting Link walk forward to finish off the creature, Megan crossed her arms. It was beginning to get stuffy in here, or was it that creature across the room? Feeling the humidity of the place, she noticed that the whole temple had plants growing everywhere, so it was no wonder it was really getting warmer the further they went into the temple.

And after the climb, she was really feeling the heat.

Hearing Link attack the monster, Megan turned around and pulled off her heavy cloak. The stupid itchy fur on the hood was irritating her neck anyways. Pulling her hat off too, she tried to stuff both of the materials into her bag but it was just making the bag more awkward to carry. If they got back to the main room, she wondered if it was okay to leave the bag there until they finished the temple? She would have to ask Link that later, if they got back to that large room.

You know, this could be the reason for Braid's existence - to hold her bag.

That made her feel slightly better.

Turning back, Megan spotted Link to the right side, opening a treasure chest. He took out a withered map, which reminded her that you had to find a map and compass to get further in the temple.

She really wished she knew the game inside and out like her obsess best friend. She could lead Link to all the important places quicker and finish this game effortlessly. But no, she had to watch movies more than play games. She was practically retarded here. _Ugh_. That wasn't good for her self-esteem. Thinking all these thoughts was just depressing her more and more.

Going over to Link, she peered over his shoulder to glance at the map. It was like any other map; a drawing of the place but with strange words on the top. The little names pointing to rooms made no sense either but with just the map, she could figure it out if she had to.

Link look startled when he finally noticed Megan. "Oh!" He turned around and showed her the map better. "Um, let's see," he began, "we should just go into the next room. I think there might be a treasure chest in the next room. These two wells look connected so we'll go through them to get back to the last room. Then-"

Megan interrupted him, "How do you know that?" she looked up to study his face.

"Uh," Link let out before shrugging his shoulders. "Just a gut feeling, I guess. I'm really good at puzzles." Another smile broke out on his face as he said that. He seemed to really enjoy that thought, like it was a secret only he knew. "Come on, next room." He nodded his head to the door that opened not long after he finished off that flying skull.

Making a face but still following Link toward the door, Megan was beginning to feel like his stupid fairy if she didn't do something to help him soon. Wait, didn't that fairy talk? In the game, didn't the fairy explain senseless crap to the gamer? She could remember her brother and friend complaining to each other what a big annoyance the fairy was.

Once in the next room, Megan was now eyeing the fairy. It was still hovering around Link's head, clearly ignoring her. Well, if it was going to ignore her, Megan was going to ignore it right back. She had to dread the fact that if the fairy started talking, it may never stop, if she remembered her friend, Summer saying something like that.

In the next room, they were at a balcony – with no stairs to get down with.

"Dammit!" Megan let out, annoyed. Where they always going to face these kind of problems? If they were, she was desperately going to need rope on her at all times or that hook-contraption that Link carried on him.

Crap, she forgot that that idiot Braid had the rope on him. She was screwed. And jumping down looked dangerous. She liked her legs intact and her bones not broken.

To her side, she watched Link survey the room. She saw his eyes focus at the other balcony to their left side. She followed where his eyes went and saw that on the other balcony, there was some type of floor switch.

Link quickly turned to her, smiling. "Be right back."

Not bothering to stop him this time, Megan gave a quick nod. She watched as he took out his contraption that allowed him to get to other places easy. He aimed and took off toward the other balcony, landing awkwardly at first and took off toward the floor switch. Stepping onto the switch, both Megan and Link heard water rushing somewhere.

Looking toward the sound of water, Megan saw that it was a well. The water was lowered fast and was gone in no time.

Megan leaned over the balcony, gauging the distance from her to the ground. Looking back to Link, she saw the idiot jump over the balcony, grab the ledge with his hands and drop. Megan was going to call out to him in shock but stopped in time when Link got to the ground safely. He did a slight roll to the side that took much of the impact.

Dusting himself off, Link looked up and gave Megan a goofy grin. "Come on!" He waved, "the well water went down, we can go in there and check it out."

Giving that she was no destined hero that got the awesome punch from his Gods, Megan gave Link a flat answer. "Uh-uh. I'm going to end up one squished pancake if I do that!" Her heart was still pounding from watching Link jump down to the ground without giving her a heads-up.

Link walked over to the balcony that she was standing on. "Come on, I'll catch you!" He held out his hands to indicate the action.

Megan gave him a disbelieving look. "Uh-huh." She said, "look, I may be doubting this just a bit, but can you actually catch me without dropping me?" She knew all her uncertainties came from Braid and his lack of support. What was to say Link wasn't the same?

Giving a genuine smile, Link still held out his arms. "I give my word to the Goddesses above that I won't drop you." His child-like innocence was really working in his favour, damn him.

After hearing Link say those words, Megan did feel slightly better about the idea. But saying something and doing it were both different things. Throwing caution to the wind, Megan climbed over the ledge and took in a deep breath.

_Just pretend it's all a dream. I'll wake up and be at home, in my own bed. Just a long and very strange dream._

Taking in another deep breath, Megan let go. Hearing the wind fly by her ears and feeling a chill run up her spine from the feel of falling, Megan squeezed her eyes shut. It felt like forever but in a few quick seconds, Megan was caught heavily in Link's arms.

"There you go," Link fell a few steps back to balance himself out. "See? Nothing to it!" His positive energy was hard to ignore.

"Holy crap!" Megan cried out. Her heart was pounding, and her palms felt sweaty. Feeling Link lower her to her feet, she had to grab Link's arm to steady herself. Her legs felt weak all of a sudden but she was not going to tell Link anything. She tried to look nonchalant about the whole thing. She did not want to look weak in front of him. He might leave her or tell her to wait.

"You feel alright?" She heard Link ask. She could hear the concern in his voice.

_Crap, he knew somehow._

"I'm fine." She glowered. Letting go of Link quickly and standing on her own, she brushed her bangs to the side. "Now what?" She hated the feeling of helplessness around this guy. She squished the feeling down and threw it back in her mind, hoping that it'll stay locked up.

She hated that this adventure was really taking a toll out of her. Saying that she could keep up with him and actually doing it were so different now that she was experiencing it. Looking toward the well, she hoped she could keep up, despite the ache in her arms and legs.

Her pounding heart was another story.

When she fell, she actually felt fear for the first time. Real fear. Not shock or surprise but actually fear about her life. How did Link do this without worry about his life? Or did he lack that essence skill of survival? Maybe he was better at hiding it than her.

If Link could hide this fear, or ignore it too, she was too. When Link turned away from her, she quickly shook her head side-to-side and jumped up-and-down to calm herself.

Feeling slightly better, she followed Link over to the well. She soon discovered that the well also had vines to climb down with.

_God damn it all!_

Huffing out loud, Megan climbed over the well and began climbing down, right after Link. She felt the strain of her muscles right away. Her aching hands were protesting the second climb. These vines were also itchy and very wet from the water. There were also slippery.

All the way down, she kept losing her hold but her stubborn nature didn't allow her to voice anything. If Link could do this, so could she. Gripping the vines tighter, she narrowed her eyes when another vine gave under her feet. Slipping down a few inches but catching herself, she drew in a deep breath.

_Just keep going, Megan, you can do it._ She kept telling herself. Chanting this phase over and over in her head kept her mind busy. Breathing harder, she didn't know if climbing up or down were harder. Probably climbing up, because if she fell, she was at her destination quicker.

She heard Link call out, "Doing okay?" He sounded like he was already to the bottom.

"Yep!" She called out, making it down too. Jumping from the vines and next to Link, she couldn't help but notice his silly smile aimed at her. "What?" She asked, generally curious at his odd reaction. So, she made it, big deal.

Link beamed at her. "I guess, um," he began to say. "I just never noticed how nice it was to have someone with me. This unexpected company, it … it feels nice." He adjusted his long green hat, smiling and looking down, bashful all of a sudden.

Megan seriously did not expect this. Giving him a tentative look, she said, "Sure, yeah." Well, this came out of nowhere. Or maybe he was thinking of this for a while, since he didn't complain yet of her.

Heck, she thought this whole time, he was on the verge of kicking her out of the temple and telling her to wait. Well, at least this was going in her favour. But she still felt uncomfortable with his statement.

So, she ignored it and said to him out loud. "Come on, bone-head. We got a temple to defeat!" She smiled at the taunt, watching him look up and smile too. Then she added, "no need to get mushy on me now!" Grabbing his arm and tugging him along, they made their way to the other side.

Stopping halfway, Megan gave a confused look at the three strange hearts lying on the ground. "O-kay." She slowly said. "What are those?"

Link walked over to them, amused. "They're recovery hearts. Touch them and you'll feel rejuvenated." He touched one of the hearts, which disappeared into a glowing light that dissolved into his hand.

Feeling like this was a trick, Megan knew that her usual instincts were getting screwed up the more time she spent in this world. Letting out a deep breath, Megan walked over and kneeled down, touching one of the floating hearts too.

_This is so weird on so many levels,_ she thought.

The moment she touched it, the heart dissolved into light and a warm feeling went into her hand and up her arm. Quickly, the warm feeling went throughout her body, making her feel more energized and alive. Her aches were gone and the small cuts on her hands from the vines were healed.

"This is so messed up." Megan said out loud, studying her hand. How could that happen? She could feel Link watching her too, seeing her reaction. "How does this work? How-"

"Magic." Link simply stated, like he knew she was going to question it. He was kneeling beside her, watching her. "You can have the other one too, I feel fine."

Smiling, Megan wanted the other heart too. She liked the feeling it caused. It wasn't everyday she could feel like that. Touching the last heart, she felt the warm feeling again. It reminded her when she was small, with her mother pulling her pyjamas out of the dryer and helping her in them. It was almost the same feeling, just without the nostalgic smell of their fabric softener.

Suddenly, she felt homesick for the first time. She didn't realise how badly she wanted to go home until now. It hurt in her chest and her head. She missed her little brother, the annoying little brat. She missed her mother and even the nagging to get her homework done and to clean her room. She desperately missed her mother's hugs, her friends, and hell, even school.

It was familiarity she missed most.

Link seemed to notice her change in attitude. "Megan?" He spoke slowly; as if he was worried he'd startle her.

"Come on," Megan quickly straightened to her feet. "We gotta keep going." She needed to keep focused on her task.

They proceeded to the end of the tunnel and found a small key in a chest. They climbed up the vines and this time, Megan was not as tired as the previous two climbs. She chalked it up to the two hearts she touched. They went back to the large main room where Braid disappeared and unlocked the western door.

In the next room, Link defeated a large skulltula, in which Megan freaked out and almost threw Link in front of her, in hope that the large spider would eat him, allowing Megan to run. After that, they went through another door where Link taught Megan how to defeat a blue flying skull with the Hookshot. The first hit missed, but the second killed it.

Megan whopped in joy and screamed, "Take that, you flying turkey!"

They slowly solved the room's puzzle, which involved moving large stones with moon symbols on them. Finally, they reached a room with two flying blue skulls. Link defeated them quickly, whereas Megan noticed a strange eye above the next door. Link used the Hookshot against it but nothing happened. Since the door was neither locked or gated, they proceeded through.

In the next room, was a twisted hallway.

"Holy shit!" Megan blurted out, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. The door at the end of the hallway was upside-down. "How are we going to get to the other side?"

Link gave a shrug and walked forward.

"HOLY SHIT!" Megan screeched out loud, causing Link to tighten his eyes in pain.

Link turned around, "What?"

Megan pointed at him, "You're … uh-sideways…" She didn't know how to explain it. As Link went further down the hallway, he stayed on the path, not falling over or nothing. "How can that happen?"

Laughing, Link answered, "magic."

"I hate that excuse." Megan retorted, walking after him. She felt so dizzy to a point where she felt nauseous. She was also following the rug and the door was slowly straightened to her level, along with Link who was waiting at the end. "I bet that if you can't explain something, you're just going to say magic."

Chuckling, Link agreed. "Sure, why not? Better than straining my brain over it." They made it to the next room, where it had blocks to jump on. The fairy was doing a funky dance around Link's head.

Megan ignored the fairy. "Oh, and we can't have that, can we? With what little brain cells you have-" Suddenly, something large and heavy grabbed Megan from above. "What the!"

"MEGAN!" She heard Link call out.

The thing on her back lifted her off her feet and up into the darkness. Before she could blink, she fell to the hard ground, the wind knocked out of her. "Ow!" Megan felt her head throbbing and her back ached with the hit. Sitting up slowly, and her senses coming back to her, Megan let out a pained groan.

"What the heck happened?" She asked out loud. When no one answered, she glanced around to find Link gone, along with the room changed.

She was back in the main room, where Braid first disappeared.

"GODDAMIT!" Megan cried out in frustration. Getting up and ignored the pain, Megan walked over to the centre of the room. "What in the hells is-"

Suddenly, there was a large purple ghost in front of her, staring her down. The damn thing was huge!

Eyes going wide in fear, Megan cried out, "HOLY-" and turned tail and ran. She went to the first room where the wolves were. She could hear the large ghost following her. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" She felt a swipe at her back. Jumping over the dead animals, she turned around to glance at the ghost.

Before she knew it, she passed the entrance door and to the broken stairs. Without thinking, she took another glance behind her.

And ran right off the edge.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I can't believe that people were still emailing me and reviewing! I appreciate all your support and your faith that I may update again! The sole reason that I did not for a long time was that I honestly got bored by the story but again was getting back into it when I re-read it all. Another reason was, I lost my old laptop at the airport, and some people I regularly email know this. I got it back and found out that they left it out in -40 weather and that damaged the laptop. I lost everything. But I managed to have the old story in a memory stick so, go me!

I usually write roughly 6000 words to a chapter, but since you guys waited so long, it's at 11,103 right about now. It's about 18 pages in total. Uh-and I may not have proof-read it because I wanted to upload it right away. So bear with me!

***EDIT*** I was wondering if anyone would like to help beta this story? I'm horrible with grammar (we all know this), but I'm willing to draw sketches for you if you do! It can be from any fandom and even your own characters. But please be responsible and professional about this!

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Summer**


	7. Stupid Potato Plant! Stupid Kokiri!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I would be playing the new Zelda game!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter Seven**

"**Stupid Potato Plant! Stupid Kokiri!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Eyes going wide in fear, Megan cried out, "HOLY-" and turned tail and ran. She went to the first room where the wolves were. She could hear the large ghost following her. "Oh God, oh God, oh God!" She felt a swipe at her back. Jumping over the dead animals, she turned around to glance at the ghost.

Before she knew it, she passed the entrance door and to the broken stairs. Without thinking, she took another glance behind her.

And ran right off the edge.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dark, it was very dark. Wait, her eyes were closed, she realised like the idiot she was. It was like her body knew not to open them yet. The blinding light that edged around her eyelids was a sign enough. Okay, time to open those babies…

"Ouch – what … the heck?" Megan slowly groaned out. Her head hurt, heck, every part of her hurt. Feeling something stiff underneath her, Megan rolled over onto her stomach to find out that she was lying on a large flat stone-like column. Grumbling, she lowered her head back down against it. The cold stone felt slightly better on her throbbing forehead.

How did she end up on the ground? Unconscious?

And why the heck did it feel so familiar? Like she woke up like this before? She felt like that wasn't a thing someone was supposed to be thinking about often.

Rolling over to her back, Megan looked up toward the sky to see if anything would come back to her. The sky was clear and the temperature normal – almost humid. No memory was coming back to her of why she was laying on the ground. Trying hard to recall anything, Megan tried to sit up, but gave up immediately the moment her back protested painfully against it.

Resting back on the ground and placing a hand on her stomach; she noted that she was very hungry and her stomach felt like it was in knots and was going continue feeling like it until she got something in it soon. How much time did pass since she was out cold? It could not have been long since it was still day, or worse, the next day.

This time, she tried sitting up by rolling on her side and using her arms. Lifting a shaky hand to rub at her throbbing forehead, it felt like this headache was not going to go away easy.

A male voice called out, startling her from her thoughts. It came from high above her.

"Took you long enough to wake up." The male voice grumbled.

Megan glanced around, searching for the voice. In the tree a few feet away, on the lone branch was someone sitting leisurely. She couldn't make the person out, other than the fact that the guy was dressed in greens and browns. "Who the hell are you?" She called out, trying to see who he was. With the sun glaring in her eyes, Megan had to move her hand to cover the harsh light.

"I knew you would eventually see my side of the situation," the male voice boasted. "It was a matter of time before Hero got rid of you and you came running back to my charming arms!" The enjoyment in the man's voice was evident and annoying.

Frustrated, Megan barked out, "I said, who the hell are you?" She tried to focus on the stranger. She couldn't see the guy's face, but it looked as if he was doing something with his hands, like he was working on something. Quickly getting up and ignoring her aching body, Megan got a better look.

It looked like the guy was knitting in the tree! It couldn't be! The guy had a dark green shirt, with brown leggings, a darker brown scarf, and an ugly blue hat on. He had a pretty long dark brown braid, all the way down his lower back. Why were his ears so long? Or were they decoration? Heck, it could be part of that lousy hat.

The guy let out an exasperated sigh. "I know you're not blind, potato." She heard shuffling from the tree. "What's wrong with you?"

Ignoring that the guy just called her a vegetable, Megan swallowed thickly, checking her surroundings. "The only logical explanation that I can come up with? I was drunk and now facing the hangover, or-" She tried to stretch her arms but quickly stopped and retracted when pain shot through her body again. "I was beaten and left for dead, but have obviously survived the encounter." She felt herself quickly for bruises.

She felt them on her arms, thighs, and her bottom. She was sure there were some on her back too. Questioning how she received the bruises, Megan tried hard to remember the reason of why she passed out.

"You fell, sweet potato." The man in the tree explained. "You ran out of the Temple, screaming like a banshee and fell hard to the ground from the broken stairs."

Megan rubbed her sore arms. "Sure does feel like it." Her eyes spotted a backpack a few feet away from her. Wondering who the bag belonged to, Megan glanced back toward the strange tree guy. "But who are you?" She asked, more calmly than she did the previous times. Her head hurt too much for yelling and demanding answers.

The strange guy's eyebrows rose quickly. "What do you mean, _who am I_?" He leaned forward, eager for her answer. "You keep saying that. I thought you were just a little woozy from the fall but…?"

Giving a shrug, Megan answered. "I don't know." Moving her bangs out of the way, she also mentioned, "I'm just … very confused and disoriented. Everything is fuzzy." Megan quirked an eyebrow at him, "And why do you keep calling me a potato?"

The tree guy smiled devilishly at her. "_Interesting_. " He gave a smirk, then murmured with a low voice. "A very interesting development we have here."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Link rushed from the entrance from the Deku Sprout, and toward the Lost Woods. He couldn't believe that Navi convinced him to continue on in the Forest Temple. He spent the whole time wondering what Megan was doing, but Navi had told him that the Wallmaster would simply take Megan to the entrance of the Temple. And since Link had destroyed all the monsters in that area, she was safe and sound.

He had to agree with Navi about her safety, but that did not stop him from worrying.

Climbing up the ladder and through the Lost Woods entrance, Link ran through the appropriate routes to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow. He made it to the maze and took some time to get through it. He took a left and was running up the stairs, taking two at a time when he heard the strange conversation.

It was Megan and what sound like a male voice talking to her

"Are you sure?" The female voice had an irritated edge to it. That was definitely Megan's voice. The few times he met her, she had used that same tone with him.

"Positive." An amused male answered. This voice he recognised now. It belonged to that guy, Braid, Megan's guide that left her.

Finally making it to the top of the stairs, Link found the two opposite of each other still arguing. Megan had her arms crossed angrily while Braid was lying on a tall tree branch, laid-back and full of humour.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Megan studied the Tree Guy's face for any doubt about what he stated. "I don't believe you," she snapped at him. This guy had to joking, there was no way what he was saying was true about her.

Tree Guy smiled down at her. "What's not to believe? Why were you so confused? Why were you all bruised up? And the most important, why were you in the Forest Temple, huh?" He questioned. "If you can't answer that, but I can, then who's the one with the truth?" Braid leaned up and leaped down to Megan's level. Practically skipping over to her, he reached toward her head and plucked a twig from Megan's hair. "Where do you think this came from, huh?"

Narrowing her eyes angrily, Megan continued to glare down Tree Guy. "I still don't believe you."

Tree Guy beamed brightly, and threw the twig to the side effortlessly. He patted Megan's shoulder with affection. "Don't worry, we'll soon find a way to turn you back to your loving leafy self." He assured. "Complete with your own clay pot and spot of sunshine!"

Megan shrieked at the crazy man standing across from her. "But a Deku Scrub? How the hell was I that creepy little plant, and now suddenly a girl?" She couldn't believe the lies this guy was telling her. There was no way in hell she used to be those creepy moving bushes! It was just … impossible! But his long ears and the moving plants with glowing red eyes that he showed her early were giving her doubts.

"It's okay." Tree Guy placed his arm around her shoulders and went on calmly, "We will find a cure." He used his other arm and swung it out toward the forest. "I will not rest until you are normal."

Megan shoved Tree Guy away, shouting at him, "I have no memory of that!" She pushed him again roughly, and added fiercely. "Any of it! It's completely ridiculous!"

"What's going on?" A familiar male voice called out, alarmed.

Megan stopped, looking to the voice. "Who are you?" She growled. The newcomer was a tall guy in a green tunic, white leggings, and a green hat covering his blond hair. There was also a ball of light following him. She didn't recognise him but his voice sounded familiar, which was both irritating and relieving.

The green guy stopped, looking confused. "Megan, don't you remember me?"

Megan glanced back to the Tree Guy, than back to the newcomer. "I don't remember either of you guys." As soon as she finished saying that, Megan felt light-headed and dizzy. She blinked a few times to try and rid of the small black dots appearing in front of her eyes.

Newcomer appeared puzzled. "What happened to you? I only saw you about a few hours ago." He seemed to realise her state of confusion, and asked slowly. "You know my name, remember?" He added softly, "It's Link."

Megan eyed the new guy, Link. "You saw me a few hours ago? And was I a plant than?" Surely, this guy had to know the truth. He looked legit enough to trust. "A Deku Scrub, to be precise."

Oh, gawd, even that sounded stupid to say.

"N-no!" Link sputtered, looking both confused and alarmed. "Why would you say that?" His reaction looked genuine, and he looked too harmless to be lying.

Megan whipped back to Tree Guy angrily. "You liar!" Gawd, she couldn't believe she actually thought he might be telling the truth. This just proved that she couldn't trust this weird guy with the long braid. A deku scrub, her bony ass!

Twisting back to the guy, Link, she demanded. "What's going on here?" She felt as if she had a migraine stomping around in her head, like a two year-old having a tantrum. "All I remember is bits and pieces of colours." Actually, the pounding in her head was starting to feel even worse.

Tree Guy decided now to help. "Do you remember your name? Where you were born?"

Megan glared at him and stubbornly answered, "Yes." She added, looking down in concentration. "I also had the weirdest dream that I was yelling at a large dog monster named Fred, and telling a bunch of rocks and leaves my life story. I also remember giving fashion advice to an odd red and black creature with a red straw hat."

She looked back up to notice Link and Tree Guy staring bewildered at her. "I, uh ... told the creature red wasn't his colour." Oh gawd, why couldn't she stop talking? It was like word vomit.

Tree Guy looked to Link. "Yep, she's completely lost it." He lifted his left arm over Link's shoulders, mournfully adding. "We must put her out of her misery. You're going to have to do it, Hero. I'm too delicate to handle these emotions." He dramatically placed his other arm over his eyes, as if he couldn't bear the sight.

Megan grabbed at her head, her head pounding with pain. "I just think…" She gripped her hair, "I think I just need … to sit down." Her knees gave out without permission, and she fell hard to the ground.

"Megan!" Link rushed to her side, checking quickly for any signs of injury.

Tree Guy sounded resentful. "Sure, you rush to _her_ side." He added, "but when I get hurt? I'll be lucky if someone remembers me a week from now to check if I'm okay."

Link spoke harshly to Tree Guy, "What did you do to her?" He sounded furious to Megan's ears.

Megan felt Link rest a hand to her forehead, determining her temperature. She tried slapping his hand away but Link wasn't having any of it. He pushed her hand out of the way and kept checking her any signs of sickness.

"I didn't do a thing!" Tree Guy shot back, annoyed. "She came like this - packaged and crazy."

She finally managed to pull herself away from Link, groaning out loud. "I'm fine! I'm just feeling a little lightheaded." Her stomach was hurting now, and her head was throbbing in discomfort.

Link quickly began to question her. "Are you sure? How's your head? You don't look like you're feeling too well." Afterwards he seemed to notice something Megan did not see. He sounded concerned. "Megan, what did you eat today?"

Looking up at his face, Megan shook her head. "I don't remember." Scrunching her nose in concentration, Megan tried to think about her food intake, but it was proving tough. She placed a hand over her stomach, "I don't feel like I've ate very much." Her voice sounded child-like.

Strangely, Tree Guy sounded guilty about her last answer, when he asked, "Are you sure?" She was about to question him about that, but everything around her began looking fuzzy and blurry. It was quickly getting dark and harder to focus.

Before Megan knew it, she passed out.

**o-o-o-o-o**

When Megan finally awoke, she felt tired and her whole body ached. Her head felt like someone was hitting her brain with hammers. Her mouth was parched and her lips were dry and chapped. She felt like she died and was bought back to life, just for the hell of it.

In a sense, she felt extremely hung-over.

Rolling her body over, and shifting over to the edge of the small hard bed, Megan let out a groan at the amount of agony her actions had brought her. She let out a rasp, "Why is this stupid bed made of bricks?" It felt like she swallowed a bunch of razor blades. Talking really hurt.

Her legs were uncomfortable because they were hanging off the end of the small short bed. She was too tall for the bed made of bricks. Megan decided she hated the bed of pain.

A soft male voice spoke out, distracting her from her thoughts. "That's because the bed is actually made from a large piece of log." The voice sounded too amused for her liking.

Megan looked in the direction of the voice. It was that guy, Link. He was leaning against the wall next to her, smiling gently toward her. They were in a small wooden room, like the inside of a tree house. She could see the outside from the tiny window above her.

The sunshine that greeted her misery felt too cheerful.

"Ugh, I hate waking up." Megan rubbed her head, using her hand to push her dark shoulder-length hair out of her face. "What happened?" She couldn't remember passing out or what happened before she blacked out. Her head was pounding with discomfort.

Link walked over, handing her a cup of water. "You were out the whole night. We decided to stay here until we could figure out the next course of action."

Megan eyed him suspiciously, "We…?" She took a sip of water, which made her throat feel much better. She smacked her lips, moistening them. The water was cold and refreshing. She downed the cup quickly, her stomach felt better with the cold fluid, and her headache was fading.

Link gave her a surprising smile, "You, your strange guide, and I."

Making a face at what Link said, Megan tried to get up from the bed but struggled and abruptly fell back down from lack of energy. "What the-?"

Taking away the cup of water from her hand, Link explained, placing his other hand on her forehead. "You passed out from hunger yesterday. I got Leon to confess that you were not eating properly." He gave her a disapproving face, which made Megan feel like a four year old being scolded. "He mentioned that you were in a hurry to get to the woods. Were you that-"

She batted away his hand, and demanded, "Who the heck is Leon?"

Link slowly answered. "Your guide, remember? His real name is Leon." His smile was bright. "The one you were calling 'Braid.'" He gestured to the back of his head, indicated a long braid of hair. "He thought it was polite to introduce himself after almost getting you sick with hunger."

Megan tried to change the subject of that embarrassing topic. "Where are we?" She glanced around again, still not comfortable with where she was. This looked like the world's strangest tree house. Everything was made of wood, and nothing looked comfortable to sit on. Not a cushion or pillow anywhere.

"We're in my house. It's made from a large tree. All the Kokiri children live inside the largest trees-"

"Wait." Megan lifted up a hand to stop Link, "What do you mean 'coke-heads' live here? There're drugs in this place? And these kids take them? What kind of-!" She tried again to get up, this time in protest.

Laughing, Link stopped her from getting up and corrected her. "No! Kokiri, as in children of the Lost Woods!"

Collapsing back on the bed of pain, Megan let out an, "oh."

Link turned around and pick up something from the table in the middle of the room. When he turned back to her, he was holding a plate of sliced cheese and bread, and a glass of milk.

Setting the plate next to her on the bed, Link told her, "You have to eat everything on the plate, no exceptions." Megan was about to object this, but Link held up a hand in front of her mouth, and said, "or I won't help you in your quest with the temples." He smiled.

Deciding that this was easier than arguing, Megan grabbed the slice of bread and placed the cheese on top. Scooting back and sitting against the wall, she began eating. Seeing Link satisfied with this, he sat on the bed next to her. The bread was still warm and tasted buttery sweet. The cheese was tangy with a different taste from the cheese at home. Megan decided that she liked it, but she didn't need to know how it was made, just in case it was from something that would make her green with sickness.

"Sorry that I only had some simple cheese and bread, I didn't think I'd have the company." Link took a piece of cheese too, breaking it in half and flicking it in the air, catching it in his mouth. Megan was impressed by his ability to catch it quick with his mouth. "I had to ask the other Kokiri for food. They had other things, but I didn't want to be rude and take from their supplies. So I just grabbed whatever they had the most of."

Chewing her food, Megan just gave a nod when Link explained where the food had come from. When they finished off the last of the bread and cheese, Link made sure that Megan had drank all of the milk before they began to leave. She would have complained, but Megan was touched that a stranger like Link would ensure her health above leaving for the temples.

After giving Megan her backpack, Link said, "Okay, we might as well-" But he was cut off when they heard a commotion outside. He walked over to the hanging sheet that served as a door. Pushing it aside, Link peered through, checking on the noise. Out of curiosity, Megan checked outside too.

It was Braid—no, wait, Leon. Link had told her what his real name was. He was no longer Braid that she had nicknamed him in her head. It was strange to realise what his real name was, it was like meeting a whole new person.

Leon was jogging after a bunch of kids dressed in green around the age of ten or eleven. He was clearly in his glories, like out-of-his-mind happy. Megan thought that it reminded her of her little brother when he was in a sugar-high state, and running around all over the house. She watched as Leon ran from kid to kid, picking them up and hugging the crap out of each one.

She could hear him hollering from where she was standing. "Oh my Goddesses! I'm going to take home like, three of you!" He shouted, hugging another. "I'm gonna name each of you after my deceased plants! And keep you forever and ever and ever!"

Leon let out one last cry. "_I can die happy!" _He wailed pathetically, while holding onto the blond kid tight, and falling down onto his behind. His voice was muffled by the Kokiri's hat. "I just … need a moment."

Looking annoyed, Link called out, startlingly Megan. "LEON!" He took a few steps in his direction, "I told you to stop that! You're scaring them again!"

Clearly Leon had heard this before, because he was ignoring Link. He kept hugging the little blond boy tighter. "I heard so many stories!" He happily whined into the boy's green hat. "So much—" He stopped, looking alarmed. "Wait, I remember about the ones where people turn into creatures. Am I'm going to turn or die a horrible death?" His grip was loosening, and the little blond boy saw his chance to try and make his escape, but Leon's desperation rose. "I have to keep a hold of you forever! I can't lose you little guys!" He tightened his grip again and continued blubbering about nonsense.

Link turned to Megan, and huffed. "I got to handle this again." He apologised. He walked to the edge of the deck and slid down the ladder, leaving Megan standing alone near the doorway.

Watching Link chase after Leon, who refuse to let the poor kid go, Megan grinned at the two guys and their antics. Leon was shouting something about fairies, while Link was trying to catch him. After a few moments, Link had managed to get the kid free, but Leon just turned tail and grabbed another child. This one had red hair, and the boy had shrieked with indignity when Leon tried to run off with him.

Wiping the smile off her face when she realised what she was doing, Megan adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, and decided that they should hurry to the next temple. She couldn't afford to stay here any longer than necessary, especially when she felt like she was having fun. She already felt like she was making friends and she really couldn't have that. She had to stay indifferent to Leon and Link, and hope for the best that they could help.

Gods knows how they would react if they really believed her about getting home to another world, and not just another country or province away. Looking back into Link's tree house to see if she was forgetting anything, Megan followed him down the ladder and towards Leon.

At this point, Link was pulling a reluctant Leon towards her. It seems as Link had finally managed to get Leon to back off from the kids. She could hear their muttering from the distance.

"Even if you were able to convince one of the kids to come along," Link explained. "They would begin dying the moment they leave the forest."

She could hear Leon pouting from where she was. "S'not true."

Link huffed. "It is. The Deku Tree, which is now the Deku Sprout, is the reason they could live this long at all. Without him, they would be vulnerable to the Lost Woods and its creatures."

"Which you saved at the temple." Leon sulked. "I know, I know."

When they reached Megan, she asked Leon. "Can't bring your adopted pets?" Her head hurt somewhat, but it was manageable.

Leon shook his head. "My dreams are dead. I am hollowed and lifeless."

Both Megan and Link exchanged a look of mutual understanding before turning on Leon and grabbing their bags near the tree house.

Leon continued on, unaffected by their departure. "I am doomed to repeat my boring life. I should just become a hermit and die in a cave." He trailed after them, still grumbling. "My life is meaningless, hopeless, and worthless."

Megan continued walking, following Link towards the entrance of the woods. She found out by Link who muttered under Leon's rambling lament, that when the Kokiri were saved, they all helped rebuild the small bridge connecting them to the outside world. Megan found it best not to explain that they were the ones that broke it in the first place.

When they all arrived outside the Lost Woods Entrance, the horses were all nearby, busy grazing the grass. Their tails flicking from side-to-side, warding off insects. The sun was rising from the east, and there was a distant sound in the air, almost musical when the sun rose. It gave Megan weird vibes when music was heard nearby, and could not tell where it was coming from.

Eventually, Megan knew she had to ask about the temple, but it felt like Link was going to disappoint her. He was too quiet, and had yet to say anything to her. "Link?" She asked when they reached the horses.

Placing his bags back on his horse, Link answered. "Hmm?"

"What happened with the temple? You know, with that Sage guy? Were you able to ask about me?" She gave her backpack to Leon slowly, who went silent when she asked her questions.

"Uh." Link looked down, studying his feet. "She said that she couldn't … get a feel for you yet. Only one has been activated as a Sage so far, so their power is fairly weak." He swallowed hard, still fascinated by his boots. "Maybe, if I helped with the other temples, they could get stronger. Strong enough to help you get home."

Disappointed, Megan knew she was expecting this, but it still stung to hear it. "oh." She followed Leon toward their own horses, watching him attach their backpacks onto the saddles.

She heard Link speak up. "Where are you from anyway? Is it that far that you cannot travel there by horse nor boat?"

Megan stiffened when she heard the question. "Uh…" Trying to think of an answer that seemed rational to any sane person, she came up with a good one that supported Link's theory. "Countries away, actually. Magic brought me to this side of the world and I estimated that magic should get me back. It's the reason why I'm hunting down these Sages of yours. They seem to be the only ones powerful enough to get the job done."

"Do you have powerful mages there?" Link asked.

Leon spoke up. "Must be if this happened to her accidently." Leon hopped up onto his horse. "I mean, come on, what did you do to cause this? Snuck up on some old geezer and scared the living shit out of him that he farted out a spell that bought you here?" His snickers caused Leon to fall forward and hug his horse, still chuckling. "Bet that would be a story to tell."

"As if!" Megan retorted, embarrassed and angry. "I was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time!"

Link jumped onto his horse too, stirring it a bit. "Then how…?"

"The only way you're getting that answer out of me is when I'm drunk or unhinged."

Leon sat up straight, clapping the side of his thigh. "That settles, we're going to the bar!"

Link looked unhappy with that suggestion. "But we can't go there." He whispered harshly to both.

Confused, Megan asked. "Why?" She glanced quickly to her own horse, unsure how to proceed. Leon seem to notice and got off his horse. He skipped over to Megan, and his face looked like he was remembering her distress with horses. Leon searched one of the bags and pulled out an apple, offering it to Megan. She was impressed that Leon had felt bad for not helping her eat. She felt that she could forgive him, because she also forgot it too.

Link bent down low on his horse. "Because it's for adults." He muttered with embarrassment. "Also, there's alcohol and bad things that happen in there." He began fidgeting with his hands, unsure.

Megan and Leon looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Megan had to hold her stomach to help her breathe, while Leon placed one hand on her shoulder so he wouldn't fall over from laughing.

Link looked betrayed. "What's so funny?" He glanced from Megan to Leon.

After a few moments, Megan was able to calm down enough to explain. "Link," she began. "You're an adult! You can go into those places now."

"I can't!" Link look petrified at the thought. "I'm not old enough!" His eyes were wide with terror, and he was gripping the reins a little too tightly.

Leon took this one. "Look, Hero, I don't know if you looked into a mirror recently, but you're definitely old enough."

Looking flustered, Link tried to answer. "But—but, what if—" Megan could swear his ears were drooping as he got more dejected. Megan was still uneasy by those long attachments. It felt like she could pull them off easily, but knew not to. "What if—what would happen—" Link still tried to talk.

Megan finally noticed how uncomfortable Link was becoming. His face, ears, and neck were red with mortification, and his breathing was getting uneven with discomfort. Deciding that they had enough fun at his expanse, Megan roughly elbowed Leon who was still snickering.

"Omhff—" Leon squeaked, then tried not to show the quick jab. He coughed, and straightening up, trying to appear as if the teasing did not happen.

Megan realised again how much Link was different from her and Leon. How differently he was mentally compared to them. They had seven years to grow, getting used to their physical and mental limits, but Link? All he did was went to sleep or something close to that, and then he was seven years older.

That had to mess with the mind.

Megan had to at least try and save face for Link. "It's okay, kiddo." She walked over, patting the side of his leg. "You don't have to go anywhere you're not ready to go yet, okay?" His horse gave a snort, which caused Megan to pull back her hand, thinking the animal would bite her.

Link perked up somewhat. "Really?" He did not notice the animal's behaviour.

"Anyone that tries to make you, you come right to me and I'll straighten them out," she said. "You hear me?" She showed him a clenched fist and an arrogant smirk.

Chuckling, Link looked better already. "Okay. That sounds good." His ears were perking up again. It was like having a golden retriever, knowing how his ears were close to his mood. Or maybe it was just the angle they were both at that gave her that illusion.

Leon looked like he was going to gag at their exchange but a sharp look from Megan stopped him from trying.

Deciding now was the time, Megan asked. "So where to next?"

Thinking it over, Link finally answered. "Death mountain." He pointed to the eastern horizon where it showed a large volcano with fire and ash surrounding it. "It's right in the middle of that."

Megan felt her stomach drop and her heart stop. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She screeched. How in the hell were they suppose to get into a burning volcano alive and well? The name itself did not help. Megan wondered who even named the mountain that, and if the name really applied to it.

"How in the actual hell are we suppose to get into the burning volcano of fire and death?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

If you want, you guys can check my profile page to see my chapter progress. I promise to update that part so you guys know where I am on the chapter, if I'm struggling or see how quick it might go up in parts.

Also, for anyone interested for tidbits, fanart, or just random things about this story, go to my bio page for the link to the tumblr page. Deviantart takes too much time and it's more fun on tumblr. It would help me get back into the story by talking and drawing fanart about it.

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Summer**


	8. Stupid Horses! Stupid Villagers!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I would be playing the new Zelda game!**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Why Me?**

**Chapter Eight**

"**Stupid Horses! Stupid Villagers!"**

**o-o-o-o-o**

Thinking it over, Link finally answered. "Death mountain." He pointed to the eastern horizon where it showed a large volcano with fire and ash surrounding it. "It's right in the middle of that."

Megan felt her stomach drop and her heart stop. "WHAT THE FUCK?" She screeched. How in the hell were they suppose to get into a burning volcano alive and well? The name itself did not help. Megan wondered who even named the mountain that, and if the name really applied to it.

"How in the actual hell are we suppose to get into the burning volcano of fire and death?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Leon seem to be in the same train of thought as Megan. "She does have a point, Hero." He glanced at Link, asking, "Does the wise one have a plan? Hopefully better than the one I have, which includes a lot of buckets of water and a fan."

Adjusting his reins, Link shook his head. "I really don't have an idea. I was going to figure that part out once I got to Kakariko Village." He added. "But if I couldn't find anything there, I was going to try and talk to the Gorons."

"Gorons?" Megan said out loud. "What the heck are those?"

"Rock creatures that live in that mountain." Link answered easily. "When I was younger, I helped with a dodongo problem they had with their food supply. After that, they made me an official sworn brother of their tribe." Link seem to swell with pride.

"What are … do-dung-gos?" Megan tried to pronounce the word Link mentioned. She was trying to help Leon with her horse. He was strapping on the bags better for her to sit around and use for comfort. He probably remembered her previous time, and how uncomfortable she was riding for the first time. If she didn't have those strange pink recovery hearts Link showed her, she bet she would still be feeling her aching bottom. She was holding parts of the saddle, getting herself ready to lift up onto the horse with ease.

You never knew with these animals, if they were going to bolt into the sunset, or even whack you with their tail just for kicks. Megan knew she could never trust the sneaky fuckers.

"Dodongos are lizard creatures that fight for territory around here. You can find them in dark places like caves, forests, or even dungeons." Link explained, watching their interactions.

"Wait, dungeons?" Megan stopped, dropping her hands from the horse. Did he mean like torture dungeons? If so, Megan was so outta of this quest quicker than her mother on a diet. She was going to live as a hermit away from this crazy place.

"Yeah, the Forest Temple was a dungeon." Link continued explaining, calming Megan a little about the dungeons. "Remember all the obstacles and creatures we had to defeat?" He nudged his horse closer to them. "Are you having trouble with your horse?"

She knew that this was going to be bought up sometime or later, might as well confess it now. "I'm … unused to riding a horse." The last time she rode anything resembling a horse, she was seven and it was on a merry-go-round.

"Why?" Link asked, curious and sounding so young. If Megan wasn't looking at him or never met him, she would have thought she was talking to a ten year-old boy. Maybe his voice never reached puberty properly.

Thinking of that last thought, Megan burst out in giggles before coughing and trying to cover it with her hand.

Looking unfazed, Link pressed his question again. "Why can't you ride a horse?"

Thinking up of another reason, Megan said, "Because I'm used to riding in … carriages. Everyone used them more than riding a horse." That sound reasonable enough. If all these questions kept coming up, Megan was going to be an awesome storyteller when this was all done. Hell, maybe she could write about this insane little adventure and make millions.

Leon looked curious about her story too. "Did you control the horse, or someone else did?"

"We … controlled them to a certain degree." Megan tried hard to explain, thinking of horsepower instead of actual animals.

If they didn't stop talking soon, Megan knew she was going to blab something stupid that would really cause Link and Leon to question her sanity rather than her story. Deciding that getting on the horse and taking off was the best option to get out of this interrogation, Megan tried to get onto her horse.

And failed completely when the horse moved aside as she tried to do a side jump she once saw on TV. Leon managed to catch her in time, but the humiliation was already red on her cheeks when she slipped.

"Woah!" Leon cried out, trying to balance Megan on his side before helping her catch her balance again. Placing her back onto the ground, and steadying her, Leon grabbed the horse's reins before it would walk off.

Mortified, Megan held onto Leon's arms tightly, startled. "How did I do it wrong?" Her cheeks and neck felt hot with embarrassment, and she wanted to just crawl in a hole and die.

So much for looking cool.

Leon gave Megan one of his inane smiles. "Well, my potato, try not to push the horse away as you get onto him. Second, you lift yourself up, not sideways like you just did now." He bent down to pick up the apple that Megan dropped when she was startled by the horse. She took the offered apple again, placing it into one of her pockets for later.

"Let's try this again." Leon said, getting ready. This time with him assisting her, Megan managed to get on top of the horse with more ease. Leon handed the reins to Megan, whispering low to her. "This horse follows others, so you don't have to worry about handling him. Just hold on, and he'll follow me."

Feeling grateful for the first time, Megan whispered back. "Thanks." It startled her to realise that Leon was acting different now. He was acting more seriously and definitely not making fun of her for her failed attempts. Maybe because he was now considering her background story, whereas before, he could have thought she was from around here, just uneducated or naïve.

It helped to know that, now that she did not have to worry about Leon making fun of her every move and comment.

Feeling the large animal under her move and grunt, Megan tightened her hands onto the reins. This animal was unpredictable and terrifying. Every movie of the horse running off in fright or kicking off the passenger violently flashed through her mind. Tightening her muscles and hanging onto the reins like her life depended on it, Megan closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

Just breathe and calm down.

Opening her eyes and seeing Leon jump onto his horse quickly, with Link riding up next to them, Megan hoped to every God out there that she would arrive safe to this Kare-ki-yoko place that Link mentioned.

"You okay?" Link asked, urging his horse next to hers.

Gripping the reins and saddle securely, Megan gave Link a quick nod. "Just peachy." Leon lightly nudged his horse in the direction of the mountain, then in a sudden motion, her own horse began following his. Leon keep a few paces ahead of them, while Link kept a curious eye on Megan, as if she was going to go raving mad at any moment.

Through, in Link's experience, it could happen.

Biting her lip, Megan rushed out the words. "Keep talking." She quickly glanced at Link before looking back at the head of the horse, making sure it wasn't thinking of doing anything stupid.

"Huh?" Link looked confused.

"Keep talking to me, it'll keep my mind off the animal." She whispered harshly, the muscles in her arm tense from gripping the bridles. The rough movements of the animal walking were uncomfortable and annoying, and Megan felt so out of control.

She did not like it at all.

Link seem to notice this also. "Relax your body, and don't tighten your legs like that or he'll assume you'll want to go faster. If he does go faster, such as a trot, slightly stand up. Keep your feet in the stirrups, and kind of stand up and go into the motion. This helps with the rough bumping of galloping." He demonstrated this, and his horse trotted quickly around Megan before slowing down next to her again. It amazed Megan how easily he could do this.

He motioned toward her hands. "Give the reins a little slack, or you'll jerk it in the his mouth, and he won't like that." He explained. "But if you want him to slow down or stop completely, just pull it back enough until he gets the idea."

Megan nodded, trying to relax her muscles and loosen her legs from its death grip. The animal seem to agree with her, because it was calming down from its brisk walk. Unwinding and trying not to go back into panic mode, Megan tried talking.

"It's getting easier." She said.

Link agreed. "Your horse probably sensed your nervous energy and that may have distressed him." He lent forward to scratch behind his own horse's ears, then combed out the hair a bit. "You have to think about how your horse response to you. You'll be surprised how well they could sense many things wrong. Listen and feel their mood, and always treat them with kindness." He turned back to Megan. "Epona here loves to ride fast, and she's always up for apples and a good rubdown. She also one of the most stubborn horses you'll ever meet, and she really enjoys music."

"Music?"

"Malon, the horse trainer, sings to all her horses. Even Epona has her little own tune that she adores. Malon taught me the melody enough to play it for her sometimes." Link looked excited. "Did you know that if I play it when she's not around, she can still hear it and look for me?"

"What do you mean, look for you? Like a bloodhound?" Megan began eyeing Link's horse, trying not to imagine him riding a large dog.

"Exactly! No, wait, yes! But it is more with using her ears than her nose." Link bounced a little from excitement. "It could take up to a few hours, depending on how far she is, but eventually, she'll always find me."

Megan was impressed. She couldn't say she ever heard or seen anything like that, other than the occasionally pet story on TV. Like the cat that travelled half the country for its owner.

They travelled in silence after that discussion. Link hummed a familiar melody to his horse, while Leon kept in the lead, watching for any other travellers. Megan was just trying hard to get used to riding a horse. They smelled, whined about some mysterious thing she didn't know about, seriously, so much neighing and whining was making her nervous that they knew something she didn't. Didn't Link say they could sense stuff? Like an evil-detector?

Shaking off that stupid idea, Megan tried to think of other things to keep her mind off her aching body. Her back and bottom ached from the constant motion the horse made as it walked behind Leon.

Megan still could not grasp the idea of Leon's name. She was so used to calling him Braid in her head. She studied his back, watching the long braid swing back and forth. It was weird to keep referring him to his real name.

She decided to screw the frickin' name.

"Hey Braid!" She called out.

Leon turned around, looking surprised. "What?"

Smiling, Megan just shook her head. "Just testing that out." And since that worked, she asked, "How much longer?"

Braid, not Leon anymore, smiled back at her. "We're halfway there already, this happened while you and Hero gossiped in secret codes!" Braid laughed at his own joke, causing Megan burst out a laugh at his poor wit.

They all continued in silent again, the horses walking at a slow pace, in respect for Megan who was still a new rider. Both Braid and Link knew that the first few days were going to be hard on Megan's body.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Travelling was hard, Megan thought when the sun rose higher and over her. The sun was beating down with heat, causing small flies to chase her sweat along with the horse's. She could feel its tail whip back and forth, hitting her legs occasionally. There was a slight breeze every once in a while that made her worship the wind.

Pulling out the apple that she received from Braid earlier, she took a bite, taking in the sharp taste. It was just what she needed on this hot afternoon. Braid was munching on a carrot, while Link took sips of water from a glass jar. Swallowing the mouthful of apple, Megan rejoiced at the feeling of fullness starting in her tummy.

Feeling something funny on her thigh, Megan whipped her head down to notice Link's horse nudging her leg. "The hell?" The horse again nudged harder.

"She wants your apple." Link smiled, answering her questioning look at his horse.

"Dude, this is _mine_." She told the horse, taking another bite to prove it. The horse whined out loud, trying again to get closer to her own horse. "Hey—stop that, hey!" Her leg was being squished in the action.

Hello bruise in the morning.

Link tried to steer his horse away, "C'mon, Epona, no." The effort proved useless, the horse really was stubborn.

Megan stuck her tongue out, taking another bite. She chose to ignore the horse for the time being. Pretty soon, they arrived near a river with a small bridge. Link decided they should let the horse cool down first before entering the town.

Almost finishing her apple, Megan decided to let the poor animal at least have the core. Sliding off her horse with no dignity intact, Megan walked on rubber legs to Link's horse. Letting the damn animal have the rest of the apple seem to make its day, because the horse whined loud in her face, smelly breath and all.

"Ugh." Wiping her face with her sleeve, Megan walked over to Link, feeling disgusted at the animal's attempt at friendship.

Link seem to notice Epona's happy munching and clapped her shoulder, proud.

Like she needed to be petted like a dog for giving something a snack. Pushing off his hand, and looking toward the stairs where the village was, Megan asked again. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we'll just ask around about Death mountain, and if they heard anything weird or interesting. It would help us to find out what happened to the volcano, and what caused it to start." Link studied the mountain in front of them. The tall mountain was active for sure, the fiery smoke that surrounded it was a clue enough.

"Then we check on the Gorons and find out their input. See if they can help with finding the Fire Temple."

"Fire temple?" She hoped the name wasn't what it implied. she imagined the whole place on fire, everything burning to the touch. Not something she would look forward too.

"Yep, the last one at the Lost Woods was called the Forest Temple." He added, "My friend Saria was the sage there. She was prisoned until I saved her." Link stopped, thinking something over.

"Seven years." He said slowly, "Seven long years since I last saw her. And she doesn't look as if she aged a day." Link tried to smile, but stopped, looking crestfallen. Megan noticed that he was looked down at his body, as if he was wondering something.

Maybe his lost years? About growing older while his Kokiri friends stayed the same? She wondered if anything happened when she was out in coma-land. If he talked to any of them or tried to appear too busy to notice the height difference. Geez, Link must be feeling mournful at that lost opportunity of a childhood.

But than again, what would have happened if he wasn't the hero? When he noticed that he was getting taller than the other kids? That his voice changing was way different than the others? Would he gotten through the transition, or slowly lost or hated himself for seven years, wondering what was wrong with him? Was becoming a hero a good or bad thing?

Would the other Kokiri kids accept him for getting old or would they have reject him?

Feeling too depressed with all these thoughts, Megan choose to ignore it too and get Link outta this funk before he too became too depressed to finish the temples. Dragging Link over to Braid to cheer himself up, Megan had to keep the ball rolling. "The horses done drinking yet?"

"Pretty much." Braid answered. "We'll just walk them over to the stairs and help them up." Going back over to her own horse, Megan slowly grabbed the reins and followed Link's lead toward the stairs of the village. Pulling the horse was harder than it looks, but once it noticed the others being led away, the horse followed more easier. Walking over to the stairs and helping them slowly up the steps, they made it to the village in one piece.

Braid took the horses away and tied them to a long post where other horses were tied, with hay and plenty of water nearby. He whispered to Megan's ear that he was going to find the love of his life and surprise her. Amused, Megan said back that she was going to hang with Link and figure out what's happening with the temples.

Watching Braid take off and disappeared into one of the larger houses, Megan followed Link toward the centre of the active town. The people here were all busy doing their own things. One was feeding chickens, another was cutting the long grass and piling it away. Some walked by with large sacks over their backs, and others were near their houses skinning and tanning hides.

A few people were selling fresh items such as bread, buns, and sticky honey treats. Another skinny guy was selling fish that he was hollering that they were from a place called Hylia Lake. One had dry meats, along with skinned animals that looked freshly killed.

Even one kid was trying to sell and buy bugs in glass jars. She could see from the distance insects running all inside the jars. She shuddered in revulsion at seeing a large one.

Wow, what a difference night and day were in this village. The last time Megan was here, it was the middle of the night and completely deserted except for the random walker with their animal. This place was busy and full of people trying to live their lives, probably not aware that Link was here to going to save them all.

A bulky man almost bumped into her, herding his large cow past her. Another guy ran past with a bunch of rolled papers over his shoulder. A young woman was pulling her child away from a wondering dog, and another person was carrying cut wood.

Link seemed pretty chill with the place. He dodged and got through the crowd easier than Megan did. They managed to make it to a large well. Megan jumped up and sat on the ledge, exhausted.

This day was too long and stressful. And she stank. She didn't take a damn shower in three days now. She felt filthy and her hair was oily and disgusting. She would give her left hand for a toothbrush right about now. She wondered how Link and Braid could even stand her around them.

But than again, they smelt too.

Since she was near a well, she could dunk her head in and wash her face and hair. But the damn well was empty, and she miserably wondered what happened to the water source. About to ask Link, she glanced around and noticed that he was gone. He must have disappeared into the crowd.

Link came back in a minute, holding buttered buns. He handed one to Megan and sat next to her, eating. Soon, after a few mouthfuls, Link asked, "I just realised when I bought this, that you have no money or support, right?"

Megan gave a nod. "Yeah." She answered, very aware of this problem. "But I'll totally owe you guys back somehow." She knew she couldn't just mooch off them forever, and that she had to earn her own keep, but what could she do in this world? Sell her organs? Be a molly-maid? "Just give me time." She mumbled.

Link gave her a head nod and smiled, understanding.

Unexpectedly, Megan felt horrible that she was letting Link buy her food. Did he expect her to owe him back right away or was this out of pity? She lowered her bun, kind of bummed out now. Maybe she could ask around to see if she could do some labour for money. Wait—what type of money did they have? Like what did they use for currency?

Wasn't it some type of jewel? She remembered it being colourful and easy to find. But wasn't that the game's style of gaining money? How would it be here? It wasn't like she could whack a bush and find some.

Didn't they come from defeating monsters? Wait—wouldn't that be like mugging them after they're dead in this world? Like grave-robbing?

Did Link mug everything he killed?

Megan tilted her head toward Link, suddenly suspicious of him. Was that how he earned his own money? Then she realised that at least he was making money, and she wasn't.

She took a large bite of her bun, the grainy texture and sweet butter flavours exploded in her mouth. It tasted like heaven. Not having a lot of food was getting to Megan. Just having plain food was awesome. Or maybe its how they baked it? More butter and spices that her world didn't use?

After they finished their buttered buns, Link suggested that he and Megan should split up, hoping to get more information about the mountain and any news about the Gorons. She agreed and went in the opposite direction of Link. She walked around until she bumped into a red-head woman who was having trouble with some of her chickens.

Megan figured that this was the best place to start. "You need help?"

The woman noticed her and smiled. "Yes, please." She gave Megan half of her chicken feed. "I'm allergic to this chickens, so it's always a hindrance feeding them."

She continued talking, helping Megan over the small fence. "I got this new improved blue rooster but he never crows at all. My father said I have to still keep these ones for their eggs, even with my new rooster." She took a few steps back, and over the small fence. "They always crowd me when I feed them. It always causes me to squeeze and cough for the rest of the day."

Megan grabbed a handful of chicken feed, throwing it around, watching the birds go crazy for the food. A goat was with them, eating away too. The hell was a goat doing here in a chicken pen? "Why don't you just hire someone to do this for you?"

"I can't afford it." The woman answered. "You're the second person to ever volunteer to help me. There was this little blond boy a while back that offered to help. I had extra bottles around, so I gave him one as a reward."

"Oh." Megan mumbled, still chucking the seeds around. After she finished with the bag, the red-haired lady handed her a basket.

"My name is Anju, what about you?"

"Megan." She answered, walking over to the piles of discarded hay. Picking through it and finding the warm eggs, Megan tried collecting them all. Which was hard when the chickens were still bothering her for more food and that damn goat began chewing on her pants.

She pushed the goat away, and walked back to Anju, stepping over the fence. She handed the basket to her, asking. "Hey, I'm new here, and wanted to know, what's up with that mountain?" She pointed to the large peak of pain-inducing heat. Jesus, just staring at it hurt.

Anju glanced at the mountain too, "Oh, that? About five or six years ago, after the Royal Family went into hiding, that mountain just blew fire and ash and no one knows why. The guards tried contacting the Goron creatures up there but they couldn't find them. Their whole underground settlement is deserted."

Megan's eyes bugged out, "Seriously?" She wondered if they perished in the lava or something? Or did they cause the explosion and make a run for it?

"Yes, no one went up there for some time now. Everyone thinks that it has someone to do that that evil man, Ganondorf."

"Geez." Megan covered her eyes from the sunshine, studying the mountain. She did not want to go up there now that she heard the story behind it. It sounded way too dangerous for a hundred and twenty pound girl who burned very easily. Throat suddenly dry, Megan turned back to Anju, who seemed pleased with the chores done. "Thanks for answering." She mumbled, anxious about the volcano and its intended doom.

She waved goodbye to Anju and decided to wonder the village, asking more about the mountain and these Goron creatures. Check if this woman's answers were correct or not, you never know, it could have been very bad gossip that went out of context.

**o-o-o-o-o**

An hour later of talking to different villagers, Megan found out that Anju's answers were fairly correct. The mountain of doom really did erupt after the Royals went into hiding because of this one evil guy, Ganon-something. This evil dude went crazy with power after betraying the Royal family, which she found out about this Zelda girl was part of.

She wondered why they named this game after the girl, rather than the hero. But she wasn't that bummed about the title naming, give credit to the girl for once. She probably helped a bit. Or was this whole game layered around this Zelda chick?

Walking back to the middle of town, where the dried well was, Megan wondered if Link would feel unappreciated about the title of this game. But than again, he would probably deem her foolish again if she tried to bring this up. No need to bring out the crazy rope again.

Link was sitting at the well, already waiting for her to return. They did agree to search for a hour. Sitting next to him, they talked about their findings. Turns out, Link got the same answers as Megan. So Link decided that they should search out for the Gorons and see if they can get some answers from them.

When Megan bought up that the Gorons went missing, Link said he knew a few outside the caverns that they could talk to, one was as large as the mountain itself. Megan didn't believe him, but she was proved wrong before.

But she needed to put her two cents in. "Bullshit." She pushed at Link, trying to see if he was lying.

Link laughed out loud, "It's true!" He tried to say between chuckles. "There really is a Goron the size of that mountain!"

After a bit, Link dragged Megan to one of the large Inns, mentioning something about helping with buckets of water. Which later turned out to be their baths, or really, a scrub down in a spare room for privacy. Both hot and cold water were provided, along with a weird scrub thing, and two towels.

Megan never missed hot showers with indoor plumbing more in her life until now. And soap, dear god, where was the soap and shampoo in this world?

Having another set of clean clothes packed away on his horse, Link had agreed to go first to clean himself. Which lead Megan to realise that she did not have any clean clothes other than the filthy ones she had on now. She couldn't go out to buy any with money and she was pretty sure Link wouldn't have any to fit her.

So when the Inn keeper's wife heard this, offered Megan some spares if she would help with the household chores. Agreeing immediately, Megan washed and dried pots and pans, along with laundry which involved scrubbing clothes hard against a washboard than hanging them outside.

She was going to murder the dude that had blood and dirt all over his tunic. Guard be damned, that guy should have worn armour or something. Blood was a bitch to get out.

When she was finished, Link was already done cleaning himself and had refilled the small tub with clean hot water for her. After scrubbing herself down and using the cold water to rinse, Megan dressed into clean clothes. Which involved a nice long-sleeved shirt with these strange designs on the bottom, and a pair of long loose shorts, which looked like capris from her world.

The innkeeper's wife, whose name was Agnes, had liked Megan's determination and hard work, offered Megan a housekeeping job whenever she was in town. Surprised and a little bit flattered, Megan agreed. She could use the room and board, plus the washing facilities were a godsend.

After they were done with eating a overdue lunch, it was late afternoon. Megan was exhausted and that damn energizer bunny, thy name is Link, was all over the place. He kept running in and out the inn, with new supplies such as arrows and for some godforsaken reason, bombs. She had just finished washing her own clothes, and was hanging them up when Link came around the corner.

He looked very excited, rambling about this new place that opened, some game shop that allowed the customer to shoot fake rupees, which she found out later was the currency used in this world, and win upgraded quivers and money.

"Come on!" Link said excitedly, "You have to try it out, it was amazing." He dragged Megan out of the Inn, and across town. When they arrived there, the place was filled with strange music and lit up with colourful lights. Hello strange dreams tonight.

The man behind the counter grumbled to Link, "You back again? Didn't you win all my prizes already?" Well, he seemed pissed off. Great way to start the game, he was probably going to rig it now.

"Sorry," Link mumbled, amused. "But this is my friend, Megan. I want her to try this out too." He gestured toward her, than tugged her over to the starting line. He passed her his own bow and quiver of arrows.

Megan remembered how to use these weapons from gym class last year. She did okay, just barely making the marks to pass. She remember her back muscles sore from stretching the bow string tight to shoot the arrows.

God, she was so out of shape.

Megan sighed in defeat, trying to explain to Link. "I won't be any good. My arms are like limp noodles after washing all those clothes." She tried to give the bow back, but Link wasn't having it.

"Just one game." He pleaded. "Just try one round, and I leave you alone for the rest of the afternoon." He pushed the bow back into her arms.

"Even when I'm taking a nap?" She pushed her luck, holding the bow properly now. She nicked the arrow into the starting place. A nap sounded like heaven right about now.

Link looked like he was about to argue. The guy did not like standing still one bit. It was like he didn't believe the idea of being lazy. "Depends on how long that stupid nap is." He argued.

"Two hours tops."

"Two hours?" Link whined, looking like the ten year old, he mentally was. "I could clean a horse stable in that time! How can you just sit around and rest? That's what sleeping at night is for."

Megan wondered if Link was one of those kids that fought tooth and nail at nap times when he was younger, but than pushed that idea down because she just remember the kid didn't have parents. Than the image of that large tree babying all the Kokiri kids popped up in her head, causing her to smile wide.

And that stupid smile seem to give Link the go ahead, because the dork got excited. "I can't wait to see how you do. I bet you'll get even half of them." He stood next to her, bouncing on his feet.

Where the heck did he get all this energy? As far as she knew, there was no redbull here.

Pulling back the bow string, Megan felt her arm and back muscles protesting, but before they could start a riot, Megan let the string go. Her aim was good, judging by the first shattering jewel. Out of the game, she manage to hit three of the ten shiny gems. And she only cursed a few times, not bad, she told herself.

Link nodded, amused. "Not bad." He said, "You a beginner?"

"Pretty much." Megan answered. "I only did this a few times, not enough to study it better than what you saw." Her back was aching from this game and the earlier horse riding, but she knew a nap was in wait. Even her eyes were burning for sleep. God, she was tired.

"Well, girlie, I'm sorry to say, no prizes for that poor performance." The gruff man said, grabbing a broom and dustpan to clean up the small mess.

Link bristled. "Poor? She did great for her first few tries!" He surprised Megan with his abrupt defence of her skills.

The man replied, crossing his large arms. "Still no prizes, kid." He seemed final on that.

Megan grabbed Link's arm, pulling him outside. "Dude, enough talking, more sleeping." Once outside, she gave Link back his equipment, than saluted him. "Going back to the inn for some shuteye, no bothering me until at least two hours."

Link looked like a kicked puppy. "What am I'm suppose to do for two hours?"

Shrugging, Megan replied. "I don't know, help others, chase chickens, hell, take a nap too." She took off walking ahead, heading for the Inn. She heard Link shout out to her from the distance.

"But chickens hate me for some reason!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Check my author bio for my tumblr updates! Lots of old fanart that I used to do is on there! Along with chapter updates and story tidbits.

**End chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Summer**


End file.
